20 years in the making: Finale
by luna bear28
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the finale installment in the 20 year series, when the adults disappear, Bella, Justin and Megan go on a dangerous journey to save their parents. but are they in over their heads? And will brick finally find a way to get rid of Rachael for good?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: hey everyone, this is the last of the 20 years series, I hope you all like it as much as the others. For those of you who are new to this, read the very first one, 20 Years in the making: the beginning, to see where it all begin. This new story will be easier to follow if you start there. For those of you who have followed, welcome back and enjoy.

20 Years in the Making: The Finale

Chapter 1

8 years in the future

A little girl sits at the interrogation table looking at the police chief sitting across from her. He looks at her astounded, it didn't seem like he was talking to a child. When police officer dragged her into the station, she put up more of a fight then her brother and cousin did, it was unbelievable how resilient this little powerless 8 year old was. The girl flips her long red hair behind her back and glares at him "where is my brother, Ryan?"

The police chief gets agitated with her "that's Chief Ryan to you little lady". He adjusts his seat a little before continuing "he's being detained in a holding cell, unlike you he's willing to cooperate with us".

"The police are incompetent" she says.

"Excuse me?" Ryan asks outraged.

"We cannot rely on you" The girl says "the one who took my dark lord and his queen away from us is not human".

The chief looks at her confused "by dark lord and queen, you mean your father and mother".

"Yes" the girl continues "Lord Hades, ruler of the underworld and Athena, the goddess of wisdom".

Chief Ryan definitely had his work cut out for him. Today was just full of surprises, it all started when he got a call today about some random shooting at the Utonium house. Now he's got 2 eight year olds and one 9 year old under custody. This girl's twin brother had to be physically separate from his sister and it took nearly 8 men to get him in the cell. Luckily he calmed down enough to cooperate with them but this girl was working his last nerve. He sighs and gets up from his chair "I need a break, I'll be back, don't move from this spot Bella".

Bella slams her hands on the table angrily "the more time we waste is the less time my parents have. YOU MUST LET ME SEE JUSTIN".

Ryan gets agitated "listen kid, the only thing keeping me from hauling your butt to a Juvenile prison is the fact that your mother is one of our heroes of Townsville. I mean for Christ sake girl you shot and killed one of the gangreen gang and…"

"THEY WERE TRESPASSING IN MY GRANDFATHERS HOME" Bella shouts angrily at him "they assaulted and beat grandpa to death….."

"He's not dead, he's just in a coma" The chief says interrupting her "regardless of that you have to understand you took a human life…"

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED ALL OF THEM" Bella's blood red eyes glare at him "they came after my family and attacked my grandpa. When I find our parents, I am going to have my father rip their heads off and send them to hell where they belong".

Chief Ryan took a step back for a minute a bit startled, he had never seen such anger and fury coming from someone so small "look kiddo, I know you don't mean that, you're just angry and I understand where you are coming from. But that doesn't condone murder, you obviously need some alone time to think about what you have done. I'll come back to you when you're a little less psychotic". He walks out of the room quickly and locks the door behind him before she could follow. That girl was definitely Brick Jojo's daughter, he could only pray that she isn't entirely like her dad and starts a crime wave before she reaches the age of 10. He walks down the hall to where Justin's cell is, five cops were on stand by in front of the boy's cell with tranquilizer guns. They weren't sure if this would work on him but the recent freak-out moment he had earlier, had put them all on edge. As soon as Justin sees Ryan coming by he floats up out of his seat a little and towards the bars. This freaks out the cops there and they aim their guns at him. Ryan rushes over to them "HEY, put those guns away, this is the sane one".

Justin frowns "Bella's not crazy; she just has a different way of seeing things".

"I can see that" Ryan signals the other cops to return to their posts "listen son, your parents, aunts and uncles are gone, your grandfather's in a coma and your sister murdered Big Billy from the Gangreen gang. A lot has happened within the last 24 hours and I'm just trying to get to the bottom of it all".

"Well I don't know exactly what went on", Justin looks down a bit "I came home and there was a dead body on the floor and grandpa was just laying there". Justin then gives him a worried look "please don't send Bella away, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why she did what she did. She's not a criminal I swear".

"Alright, alright" Ryan looks at him sympathetically, the boy had a certain respect for the law, otherwise he would have probably zoomed right out of the cell a long time ago. He could only guess that this one took after Blossom "look, I'll help you all out the best way I can, and don't worry, nobody's being sent away, we just need you kids to stay put until we can figure out where your parents are, so just sit tight ok?" Justin looks relieved at that explanation and complies by sitting back down on the cot in his cell. Ryan then walks further down the hall to the last interrogation room at the end. He enters the room and can clearly see how nervous the brunette girl was sitting there shaking a little at the table, so he decides to be gentle with her "good evening Megan".

The brown haired girl looks up at him like a scared rabbit; she had never been in Jail before. She was so used to her father fighting all of her battle that she never truly fought for herself. She was a year older then her cousins and felt absolutely useless despite the fact that she had taken karate lessons a few times before. She looks up at Ryan teary eyed "please don't arrest Bella, she gets out of hand sometimes but her intentions are always good, honest".

Ryan grins at her, it was touching that both Justin and Megan want to defend Bella so readily instead of saving their own skins "relax sweetheart". He puts a comforting hand on top of her head and lightly pets her "don't worry, if she behaves herself she can avoid jail time". He then sits opposite her at the table "interesting you should mention that though, seeing as how you were the one that supplied her with the rifle. My question is how does a bunch of kids have access to lethal weaponry in the first place?"

Megan's eyes cast downward for a moment "I didn't know she knew how to use it too, I guess Uncle Jason took her to the firing range also. He was always talking about how she doesn't have powers so she should learn how to use a weapon to defend herself".

"You have an Uncle Jason?" Ryan looks at her confused "I thought there were only 3 rowdyruff boys….WAIT A MINUTE, HE TOOK A BUNCH OF 8 YEARS TO A FIRING RANGE".

"No…no…no" Megan becomes startled trying to set the record straight "just me and Bella but don't tell my parents, my mom has a habit of exploding over things like this and usually gets into fist fights with my dad".

"Wait just stop" Ryan pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs feeling a headache coming on. What were they teaching these kids? Where are the parents? Why is every adult in their lives gone? He looks at Megan for a bit "ok Megan, lets start from the beginning; I want to hear the entire story from your point of view".

Megan puts her hand to her forehead and sighs, she wanted to scream out in frustration, things had started out so normal. When did everything go so wrong? "Well I guess this morning started out like every Saturday morning. Dad was passed out sleeping on the fire escape, mom left for work not to be seen for the rest of the day…

_[Megan's Story begins]_

_[My dad is the perfect dad, but every Friday night he goes out with his friends from work and ends up coming home drunk. This happens so often that he makes my breakfast and lunches the night before. So when I get up in the morning on Saturday's I'll have something to eat. Today was pretty much the same as any day.]_

[Butch's home]

Megan walks bare foot out of her bedroom dressed in blue pajamas; she walks across the living room floor and looks to her left out the window outside. She noticed her father sleeping out there and smiles shaking her head, she decides not to disturb him just yet and walks to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and sees a plate of pancakes and bacon sealed with clear plastic wrap. She takes it out and unwraps the food to heat it up in the microwave. Afterwards she sits at the table and enjoys her breakfast; this was the normal thing on Saturdays. 5 Days a week, Butch JoJo took on the responsibility of a family man, Buttercup had become a detective throughout the years, so almost all of her time was taken up by work. Butch did all the cooking, while Megan cleaned and the dishes were done by the both of them, since butch owned his own vehicle repair business he chose his own hours to work. This meant that he could be home as much as he wanted, between him and Megan they were able to keep the place from going to hell. Megan had grown to be a gentle, intelligent, and pretty little girl, however with a rough and tough mechanic for a father and a kick ass crime solving detective for a mother, no one would dare to even mess with her and those who did were always severely dealt with. However despite this, Megan was sad that she was nothing like her parents. They were strong, hot tempered and always ready for a fight, she was weak, slightly asthmatic and shrank away from confrontation. She knew she was adopted so she didn't expect to be just like them but she had hoped that their strength would rub off on her.

Megan sighs a little and finishes her breakfast dreading what would come this evening, her pointless karate class. It was pointless to her because whenever there came a time to spar or defend herself she would always freeze up and forget what she was taught. She washes her plate in the sink and goes over to the living room window; she then opens it "Morning dad".

Butch jumps a little out of his drunken slumber on the fire escape, he looks at her with red blood shot eyes and gives her a weak smile "hey babe".

"Thank you for breakfast" Megan leans over to hug him.

Butch slowly raises an arm up to give her a weak hug back "no problem my queen". He squints at the sky and flinches as the bright sun invaded his senses "hmm, what time is it?"

Megan looks at the clock on the cable box in the living room "9:00 am".

"Shit" Butch rolls onto his side and closes his eyes "hnnn, don't worry…..I'll fly you to school…..don…don't worry….baby girl".

"Its Saturday daddy" Megan says, butch begins to snore as he lapses back into a comatose slumber. Megan sighs and plants a soft kiss on her papa's forehead. She actually liked moments like this; it gave her the opportunity to take care of him for once. It made her feel useful as if she were the only person he could rely on. She steps away from the window and rushes into his bedroom to retrieve a blanket and a pillow. She comes back to him and drapes the blanket over him and puts the pillow under his head, she then looks at him thoughtfully and tenderly pushes a strand of hair from his face "love you daddy". She walks back into the living room and plops herself on the couch, then turns on the T.V for her Saturday morning cartoons.

3 Hours Later:

Megan is snoozing on the couch while the T.V was still running; she had gotten bored and nodded off 2 hours ago. Suddenly a knocking on the door jolts her awake, she raises her head a little and squints at the door as the knocking grew hard and loud. She grumbles and lowly gets up "ok, ok keep your pants on"; she grabs the stool next to the door and stands on it to peak into the peep hole. She could see nothing more then a glimpse of red hair; she instantly realized who it was. She hops off the stool and puts it back where she found it; she then opens the door "what's your problem B?"

"There's a problem M" Bella says marching into the apartment "where's Uncle Butch?"

"Shhh daddy's sleeping" Megan says "what's the problem? Maybe I can help?"

Bella sees butch lying with his face buried in the pillow on the fire escape, she sighs and looks back at Megan "my dark lord is being stalked by a succubus spirit from the underworld".

"Seriously Bella" Megan says as butch begins to stir from his sleep "you have to stop watching "Clash of the Titans".

"Wake up Uncle Butch" Bella says demandingly looking at Butch groans a little "I need the god of war to fashion me a weapon to protect my family".

Butch slowly raises his head and rests his chin on the window sill to look at the two girls, after a while he wipes the drool off of his face and grumpily glares at the two girls "HEY what are you brats doing out of school?"

"Its SATURDAY dad" Megan says getting agitated "and Bella how do you even know Uncle Brick is being stalked, I mean doesn't every lady in your neighborhood have a crush on your dad?"

"Well yeah, but they don't stalk him constantly", Bella says getting a bit agitated herself "there's a woman who walks past our house at least 2 times a day".

"You mean the next door neighbor" Megan smirks teasingly "you know the one that pretends to do yoga outside her house hoping to catch your dad staring at her butt when he steps out to work every morning".

"OK I GET IT, MY DAD'S THE NEIGHBORHOOD EYE CANDY" Bella shouts at her "can we get back to the subject at hand here. This stalker woman is not from my neighborhood, she has brown hair and brown eyes and she wears a red business suit".

Megan quirks an eyebrow "maybe she's going to work everyday", she watches Butch float through the window and between them to drift to the couch as the two girls argued.

Bella also watches him "if she was just going to work then why does she pass our home twice?" She walks over to butch who has now landed on his back on the couch "Mighty Aeries, I am in dire need of your assistance". Butch looks at her then closes his eyes again, Bella becomes determined and get on the couch, she then straddles his stomach "Uncle Butch come on you need to look into this".

"And you need to get off of me" Butch glares at her, he then turns on his side and Bella slides right off of him and onto the floor.

Bella gets mad and glares back at him from the floor "Uncle Butch if you don't help me I'll…I'll…."

"You'll what?" Butch grins a little.

Bella puts her small hand on his chin and stands up, she then holds her cell phone camera in her other hand and points it at him "I'll kiss you on the lips, take a picture of it and send it to the police".

"BELLA!" Megan yells at her and walks over to them at the side of the couch, "don't blackmail my dad".

"Ever been in jail for indecent sexual behavior towards a minor" Bella grins at Butch evilly.

Butch grins evilly back at her and scoops Bella up in his arms "well if I'm going to jail anyway, we might as well make out". He puckers his lips and makes loud kissing noises at her.

Bella puts her hands on his chest to push him away "ewww, get away from me".

Megan rolls her eyes and moves closer to them "daddy that's not funny, it's disturbing".

"Aww does my baby want a piece of this action too?" Butch scoops her up in his other arm and holds both girls by the waist and starts tickling them "come on ladies; give this creepy old man some sugar". He floats up and kisses them both on the cheek sloppily.

Megan chuckles and laughs as Bella does the same "dad …..S….stop….you smell like beer and cigarettes".

Bella chuckles while struggling against him "get off, you dirty old fart".

Suddenly Butch's cell phone rings and he stops "oh a phone call", he drops both girls on the floor and answers his phone "hello?"

Bella glares at him as he talks on the phone and Megan gives him an angry pout, they both say in unison "jerk".

Butch listens on the phone for a while and his face contorts in confusion "what...whoa…whoa slow down boomer. What happened to bubbles?" his expression turns serious "ok, where are you?" Megan looks up at him a bit worried.

_[I knew something was wrong right there and then, I just didn't know what. I suddenly remembered what Uncle Jason taught me on the firing range. If I was ever in danger I could burrow one of his rifles. So after dad got off the phone, I made a decision that I guess led us here]_

Butch hangs up the phone and looks over at the girls "Bella where's Justin?"

"He's with dad" Bella says "they left this morning to train".

Butch gives them a stern look "Megan pack your stuff, the 2 of you are going to spend the night at Grandpa's".

Megan gets up and walks over to him "did something happen?"

"I don't know yet" Butch says, he looks down at her and kneels down to her eye level "listen Megan, go pack your stuff, you might be staying more then one night". He was about to go off to the kitchen to get his keys when he felt a tug on his arm.

Megan holds his hand and looks up at him even more concerned "are you going away? Where are you going? Will you be back soon?"

"Hey, hey, hey" he puts his hands on her shoulders to calm her down "listen, I'll be back before you know it, in the mean time stay safe and looks after Bella. Can you do that for me, my queen?" Megan looks at him for a moment before nodding, butch smiles and pets her hair "that's my girl".

_[I packed the detachable hunting rifle in my saxophone case; I told him I wanted to carry my sax because it made me feel better, so he let me. he had no idea I carried a weapon with me , I admit now that I was paranoid, I thought that if something happens we would be able to protect ourselves without our parents around. So daddy took us over to grandpas, for some reason he wouldn't tell us why he wouldn't take us back to Bella's house]_

[The Utonium home]

The professor lets them in and immediately leads the 2 girls upstairs to the powerpuff girl's old room "stay in here until dinner time", the professor then rushes out.

Megan grips her suitcase nervously "I have a very bad feeling about this".

"Me too" Bella says equally worried, she then walks over to the door "I have to know what's going on".

Megan grabs Bella's wrist "grandpa said to stay here".

Bella yanks her wrist away "I can't just sit here, my dark lord might be in trouble". She opens the door and looks downstairs through the railing; she can see what is going on in the living room.

Megan tries to quietly call out to her "Bella….Bella"; she stays in the room her mind going a mile a minute. Should she go out and eavesdrop with Bella or stay where she is, Bella walks back in and sits on the bed extremely distressed. Megan puts the saxophone case down and looks at her, suddenly the zooming sound of 2 super powered beings speed away from the house. She turns pale and looks out the window, she panics as she sees a blue and green light flying away.

_[My mom talked my dad into taking me to therapy a coupled of weeks ago. I get high anxiety panic attacks when I'm not around them except for when I go to school or at my friend's house. She said I needed to learn to be ok without daddy around. I guess the therapy didn't work, so I immediately assumed the worst.]_

"Oh my god" Megan puts her case down on the floor and opens it.

Bella looks at her "their going to save auntie Bubbles, but they don't know where my parents are. Aunt Buttercups joining them on the search". She notices her frantic cousin's movements and quirks an eyebrow "what are you doing?"

"Daddy's gone" Megan says while opening the sax case "so is mom, we're all alone, w….we can't survive alone".

Bella tilts her head "are you ok? You look a little freaked". She sees Megan pull out the detachable pieces of the rifle. Bella's eyes widen "whoa… where did you get that?"

Megan starts assembling the rifle "its ok…. Everything's ok…mom and dad are coming back", she mutters this over and over again while she assembles the rifle.

"GIRLS DINNER TIME".

Bella now panics as they hear the professor coming up the stair's "Megan hide the gun". She takes it away and shoves it under the bed. She then sits on the bed just as the door opens while Megan sits on the floor.

The professor gives them a smiles "you girls hungry? I made tacos and burritos".

Bella forces a smile "uh yeah we'll be down in a minute"; the professor closes the door and goes back downstairs. She then nudges Megan with her foot "snap out of it, I want to see the rifle again".

Megan shakes her head and frowns at her "it's not a toy to be played with; Uncle Jason says not to touch it unless you plan to use it".

Bella chuckles "**you** plan to use **that**? you can't even kill a cockroach without getting grossed out. Come on, let me see it".

"NO" Megan yells at her and stands up "listen I'm the oldest ok, so you have to do what I say".

"Get over yourself Meg" Bella says calmly "you're only a year older then me….."

"That doesn't matter" Megan says getting angry "if I say stay away from the rifle then STAY AWAY FROM THE RIFLE".

"ALRIGHT" Bella yells back "what are you tweaking out about? It's not like anything dangerous is going to happen tonight, you shouldn't have brought it in the first place".

Suddenly a huge explosion rocks the entire house, the 2 girls look at each other and run for the door. They open it and run over to the banister looking downstairs, the entire living room was gone as a large hole took up the entire wall. But what freaked them out the most was seeing the professor lying lifelessly on the floor. He must have been waiting for them to come down. Bella was about to call out to him but then sees the shadows of 5 strangers strolling into the area. They all had weird looking green skin and black business suits on, the first two they spotted looked extremely different from one another. One was tall thin, with long black messy hair and shades on, the other was bigger then him hulky in stature and had red hair covering his face. The two stepped towards the stairs while the other three surrounded the professor who lay semiconscious on the floor.

The thin one with shades looks back at the others "we still got it boys, The Gangreen Gangs back in action".

The short green one with the straight black bang of hair covering half his face looks over at the tall one "you think the old mans dead Ace?"

Ace shrugs "who cares?" he turns fully to the other three "snake, Grubber, Altoro you three finish off the professor. Big Billy, you come with me".

Bella had seen enough "NO LEAVE HIM ALONE". All five of the men look up at her.

Megan quickly grabs her hand and pulls her towards the rooms "Bella hide". She pushes the redhead back into the room they were just in and runs into the room next to it. It turns out to be the professor's bedroom and she locates the phone by the nightstand. She grabs it and hides in a dark corner of the room praying that Bella is doing the same "I have to call the cops". She dials 911 and talks to the operator, when she finishes she waits on the line. She suddenly hears gunshots going off, some shouting and cursing followed by more gunshot noises, she drops the phone immediately and runs to the door "OH GOD NO BELLA!" She runs out of the room and what she sees is….

End Note: don't you just love cliffhangers, Sorry but this chapter was taking too long, had to end it somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Megan flips out on Bella.

Bella holds the rifle and is standing over a small pool of blood which stained her shoes. The gangreen gang are nowhere in site and there are bloody foot prints leading down the stairs. Big Billy's brains were scattered all over the door way of the bedroom Bella came from, his body had fallen halfway out the door and blood continued to leak out of the hole in his head. Bella clutches the rifle and glares at Megan "SHUT UP MEGAN, THEY GAVE ME NO CHOICE".

"OH MY GOD….OH MY GOD, I can't believe this is happening" Megan hyperventilates.

"Shut up, shut up" Bella gets angry "it's their own fault for intruding, they made me do this".

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening" Megan collapses to her knees and holds her head.

Bella starts to shake a little; her resolve was breaking "Megan they were going to kill us, what was I supposed to do, let them?"

Megan doubles over in a fetal position and rocks back and forth "we're going to jail, we're going to jail, we're going to jail".

"STOP IT!" Bella gets scared herself and points the gun at Megan "JUST STOP IT NOW, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, YOU HEAR ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL?

Both girls look towards the stairs and see Justin floating there in utter shock. Bella stares at him like a deer in the headlights "Justin I can explain".

Justin grabs his head and has a complete meltdown "WHAT IS ALL THIS? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Megan cries out loud "SHE KILLED SOMEONE, WE'RE GOING TO JAIL, AND SHE'S GOING TO GET THE ELECTRIC CHAIR".

"STOP IT" Bella's frame shakes uncontrollably "I can't think with you two yelling at me, we….we just need to put our heads together and think of what to do". The other two start to calm down a little "ok, we should work together, not against each other, Megan I'm sorry I pointed the rifle at you, find comfort in knowing that I would never shoot you", Megan gets up a little and nods slowly "and Justin, I know things look bad right now but as long as we don't freak out everything will work out in the end". The three suddenly hear footsteps coming inside the house. Bella forgets her own advice and freaks out firing the rifle in the air "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

Justin lands and tries to take the gun from Bella "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? GIVE ME THAT!"

"LET GO" Bella struggles with him.

Megan looks past them and panics "GUYS STOP!" The footsteps get closer to where they are.

"FREEZE POLICE"

All three kids look at the stairs seeing police officers flooding the hallway, within minutes they had apprehended the kids.

[Present day, back in the interrogation room]

Megan's face was now stained with tears and accepts a tissue from Chief Ryan, Megan continues "I wasn't actually going to use the gun, I would've just simply used it to scare the intruders, I didn't know Bella was going to kill someone today".

Ryan sits back in his chair "so you didn't see her shoot him, you just heard the shots and came out. Bella killed him by herself".

"She was trying to protect everyone" Megan says "she doesn't have powers like her twin and her mom and dad. So she needed some way to defend herself".

"Is she mentally disturbed in anyway?" Ryan asks.

"No, she's just weird" Megan says "her favorite movie is "Clash of the Titans", so she gives her parents and aunts and uncles nicknames after gods and deities. All the adults have super powers so it seems right to her to compare them to gods".

"I see" Ryan rubs his chin, he then gets up "and when my team stormed the house she wasn't shooting at us was she?"

Megan shakes her head "Bella's not a murderer Chief; she was scared so she set off a bunch of warning shots hoping to scare the intruders away".

Ryan heads for the door "thank you for telling me your side of the story. Now I'm going to have to ask you to remain seated till I come back, ok?" Megan nods and Ryan exits the room he then spots an officer and addresses him "get Megan something to drink, water, juice whatever she wants. It's been trying day for all of them".

Ryan walks over to the interrogation room where Bella was waiting; he takes a deep breath before entering the room. To his relief she was still there impatiently tapping her fingers on the table "waiting for a bus?"

"No" Bella glares at him venomously "I'm waiting for you to come to your senses and let me and my brother go".

"Really?" Ryan closes the door behind him "and what of Megan?"

"She's got a slight asthma problem" Bella says "and she freaks out at the drop of a dime. She's safer here with you guys".

Ryan sits in the chair opposite hers "I think all of you are safer in our care now that your parents aren't around".

"I told you we can not count on you" Bella says.

"I'll be the judge of that" the police chief leans back in his chair to relax a little, "now how about you tell me exactly what happened". This whole situation was like a puzzle to him and each of their stories were the pieces.

Bella sighs "fine, whatever", she then sighs and tells her side of the story.

[Bella's story]

_[This morning was average enough; I did all the same things I do every Saturday morning. I get up, shower, brush my hair 32 times, adorn my hair with my favorite ribbon (minus the bow) and finally and most importantly I made a sacrifice to my Dark Lord Hades] _

Bella sits in her room with the lights dimmed down, there's a stuffed bear lying on the floor in front of her. She hums a nameless tune and takes a butter knife into her hands "oh mighty Hades, lord of the underworld please accept this offering and bless me with good fortune". She stabs the bear in the neck with the butter knife but it doesn't cut through, so she saws at the same spot on the bears neck until she sees a tiny hole ripped in it's neck. She pulls some of the cotton out and holds it in her hand "the deed is done".

Suddenly there's a knock on her door, her twin brother, Justin, pokes his head in with his video camera pointed at her "And this is my weird sister, she's really into clash of the titans". He records her and chuckles "hey weirdo, mom says breakfast is ready".

"BE GONE NONBELIEVER", Bella shouts at him angrily "You will not disturb my sacrifice, Hercules".

"Oh whatever freak" Justin walks away to record something else.

Bella picks up the bear and holds it in her arms "it is time", she carries the bear out of her room and heads into her parents room.

_[My dad has a habit of oversleeping on his days off, so I wanted to wake him up, like I usually do]_

She reaches the bed where her father is snoozing away; she puts the bear on the night stand and looks over at brick. She smiles not being able to look away from him; this was her father, her dark lord, thee most powerful being she had ever known. But most importantly this man was her savior; she felt that she could never ever get married because no one on this planet would be able to be half the man her father is. She crawls onto the bed with him underneath the covers; she then cuddles close to him against his chest. After a while of laying there she looks up at his face, she wondered if her brother's face will be like this when he grows up. She tried to find her features in his face but she knew she probably looked more like her mother then her father.

Brick stirs a little but doesn't open his eyes "hmmm, Bella what are you doing?"

"Trying to find myself in your face" Bella says stretching his face a little with her small hands "by the way morning daddy"; she stops and smiles up at him.

"Morning my love" Brick grins and wraps his arms around her bringing her in for a hug.

Bella hugs him back "I've brought your Saturday morning sacrifice my lord".

Brick opens his eyes and looks over her head and at the night stand "oh, it's a bear this time…..cool".

"I know you like female sacrifices" Bella frowns at him "but I ran out of Barbie dolls".

"Riiiiight" Brick slowly gets up and looks down at her concerned, he and blossom always wondered what would happen if she ran out of toys to sacrifice "you know, those dolls are really expensive Bella, you can't keep sacrificing your toys to me every Saturday".

"But my lord" Bella says distressed "however will I pay homage to you".

Brick smiles and sits completely up right, he then pulls her into his lap "these special little moments with you are all I need honey". He hugs her again "besides your just little girl, the only thing you should focus on is being cute and playing with toys, like that easy bake oven I got you for Christmas".

"That's a little bit sexist daddy" Bella says frankly.

"Well daddy's a little bit sexist sweetie" Brick says, he then gives her nose a tiny tweak and smiles "it's one of daddy's many special personality traits". He kisses her on the forehead and gently lift her off the bed and plants her feet on the floor "now get lost, I need to get cleaned up for breakfast". Bella rolls her eyes and walks over to the door "love you Bella".

Bella smiles and looks back at him "love you too daddy", she walks out the door.

_[This is our relationship, our bond, he tells me to speak my mind no matter what. He also told me that he will do the same; it's just how we approach one another. Anyway I went to my bedroom window to see if the strange lady was going to pass by our house or not. Just as I thought she was but this time was different; she had a red suit on and she looked directly at me and smiled]_

Bella quickly walks out of her room and into the dining room where Blossom and Justin are sitting at the table "May I have a moment of your time Goddess Athena?"

Blossom sighs "you know Bella, it would be nice if you could just call me mom every once in a while".

"Momma the stranger walked by the house again" Bella says getting in her seat.

Blossom looks over at her "honey, I've been looking out the window every morning since last month when you first told me about it, so I think it's safe to say there's no one out there".

"But my goddess" Bella says distressed a little.

Blossom rolls her eyes and puts the plate of pancakes closer to her daughter "I'm not your goddess Bella, I'm your mom, I think it's time we start going to church on Sundays, I'm starting to get tired of this whole gods and goddesses thing with you".

Justin turns his camera off as Blossom puts his plate of pancakes in front of him "I would like to take a moment to admire the presentation of this exquisite dish. I really appreciate the time and effort you put into this mommy. The fresh cut strawberries for eyes and its whipped cream smile on my pancakes are almost as perfect as you".

"Awww sweetie" Blossom smiles and kisses his cheek.

Bella frowns at him "ever get tired of being a giant kiss ass".

"Hey Bella, mind your mouth, remember that little talk we had about your temper" blossom sits next to Justin and affectionately fixes his hair a little. Bella pierces her lips; it was moments like these that she truly hated having a twin brother, it hard to beat up someone who looks exactly like you.

Brick walks into the dining room "Behold papa's here", both kids chuckle.

"Looking sexy dad" Bella says chuckling

"Damn right I am" brick bends to kiss blossom on the lips, he then ruffles Justin's hair and gives Bella a quick hug before sitting at the head of the table.

Blossom smiles over at Brick "I was just mentioning taking the kids to church tomorrow".

"Hey why not, sounds like a good idea" Brick says sipping on some coffee that was waiting for him on the table.

"Great, so tomorrow we can all….." Blossom says

Brick nearly spits out his coffee "wait did you say all?"

Blossom frowns a little at him "um…yes brick all of us not just the kids".

"Uh… I think I have something to do tomorrow" brick says.

"Like what?" Blossom asks.

"Like something that doesn't involve being preached at for five freaking hours" Brick says causing the kids to laugh again.

"Brick, the kids need a dose of morality in their lives and your daughter needs to stop praising false idols" Blossom says.

Brick rolls his eyes "come on bloss, you know that the minute I step into that church I'll burst into flames", the kids laugh even more, but blossom doesn't look very amused.

"Brick" Blossom gets annoyed "I'm taking the kids to church tomorrow, whether you come with me or not".

"Ok, ok don't get so anal on me" Brick says "I'll come along". He looks over at Justin "so Justin, you ready for our training session today?"

_[I pretty much zoned out of their conversation. I hate not having powers; it makes me feel different, like I didn't belong in this family. The rest of breakfast was uneventful, then Justin and Dad fly off while mom does the breakfast dishes. I decided to retreat to my room and I looked out of my window again just to see if the strange lady was still there. I was right, she was there staring up at me with that god awful smirk on her painted face. So I decided to go down there and wipe that smirk off her face myself.]_

The woman tilts her head and runs out from where Bella's window is and out from the side of the house. Bella's eyes widen and she immediately moves from her window, she heads for the door and runs out of it. She slows her pace when she heads towards the kitchen and notices blossom washing the dishes "uh mom? I'm going to play in the park across the street".

"Ok honey" Blossom turns her head a little looking at Bella "ok Bella, just give me a few more minutes, I'll come with you".

Bella frowns at her "mom you don't have to, I'll just be across the street". She walks out the door without waiting for Blossom and speedily walks down the street. She sees the mystery woman casually walk down the street and turn a corner. Bella follows and runs down to the end of the street and turns the same corner, she follows the stranger for 10 minutes out of the suburbs and into the city. She runs forward and sees the strange woman casually walking into a dark alley. Bella walks into the alley and finally spots the brunette woman standing facing the wall. Bella walks little towards her glaring at her back "hey…..hey who are you?" The woman doesn't turn, she just stands there silently, Bella continues "why are you stalking my dad?" She still gets no answer, which frustrates her "Listen, my daddy has a loving and happy family, you need to back off".

The woman chuckles a little "you don't say".

Bella gets mad "My dark lord already has his queen; he has no use for dirty little sluts like you. If you know what's good for you, you will stop chasing after him".

The woman laughs "so much like him", she turns a little and walks slowly towards Bella, she wasn't surprised to see the child stand her ground "your father was just like you when he was your age". She walks around Bella casually "such a small, skinny child with such a loud, big mouth on you". She bends down and kneels over to make eye contact with the little redhead "such a pretty little girl, I guess your good looks come from your gorgeous father. You know when he was small, he was a little bastard, he commanded attention wherever he went. He was spoiled, unmannerly and tough". She plays with Bella's hair lightly annoying the little girl, "if someone was happy, he would find a way to make them miserable, if they were sad, he'd kick them while they were down and best of all he did everything I said".

Bella angrily slaps her hand away and backs away from her "you're a liar, my father's a loving, nurturing and noble man. You're just an old bitter hag, who's jealous because he doesn't want you, NOW STAY AWAY FROM MY FATHER BEFORE I ….ACK". Bella suddenly finds herself up against the wall with the woman's hand around her neck; she looks at the woman with an expression of shock and fear in her eyes.

The woman gives her a fiery glare as she squeezes Bella's neck "yes, you're just like your father, a loud, pretentious, RUDE, OBNOXIOUS LITTLE SHIT". She suddenly lets go and Bella falls to the floor coughing and sputtering "I like you; with the right grooming I can actually turn you into my number one evil Diva". Bella glares up at her with tears threatening to roll down her face, this beast just tried to choke her to death , she had never been so angry. The woman looks down at her and smiles sympathetically "you still think I'm lying about your old man, ah?" she gently grabs the child's chin and brings her up to eye level looking into those angry dark red pupils "children only believe what their parents want them to believe, just because he's kind and gentle with you doesn't mean he's a good and honest person, remember that the next time you open your fucking trap". She pushes Bella down onto the floor and walks away "Later Diva…..Much later".

Bella angrily grabs a nearby brick and throws it at the woman's back "HARPY"; she stops herself and sees that the woman is gone.

_[I couldn't stand it any longer, this woman, this total stranger knew my father personally. She threatening to tear apart my family, my purpose from then on was clear. I needed to keep her away from my family, but I needed a little muscle and since Justin went off with dad and Uncle Boomer lived all the way in California there was only one other person I could go to. Uncle Butch moved to the City part of Townsville with Megan and Aunt Buttercup, he's so tough he gives even my father a run for his money. If anyone could drive that witch out of town, he could.]_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: sorry for the delay, I had lots of school work and paperwork to do at my job. I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible.

Chapter 3

_[I walked over to the front door of Uncle Butchs apartment and knocked on it. After a minute of knocking on it again and again my cousin answers it]_

Megan opens the door and rubs the sleep out of her eyes "what's your problem b?"

Bella ignores her question and walks in scanning the room for butch "there's a problem M, where's uncle butch?"

Megan walks in front of her "shhh daddy's sleeping", she rushes to the door to close it "what's the problem? Maybe I can help?"

After finding where butch is, she then turns to Megan "my dark lord is being stalked by a succubus spirit from the underworld".

_[ After my brief banter with my cousin Megan, I sought out the services of the god of war. As expected, he didn't take me seriously on that or my threat to out him to the police for sexual misconduct. It wasn't like he actually did anything to me , I just like messing with him that way. In any case he's an adult and sometimes the adults never take children like me seriously. Before I could get anywhere with him, we were interrupted by a crisis. He received a phone call from uncle boomer and within minutes we were at my grandfathers house]._

Present day

Officer Ryan nods "yeah she told me you were all taken to the professor's house, but your actions leading up to the shooting is still unclear to me".

Bella sighs "well I was listening in on my Uncles and Grandpa's conversation and learned that Aunt Bubbles was kidnapped which is a huge problem".

"Yeah I can imagine" Ryan says "I'd be pissed off too if someone kidnapped my wife".

"Actually that's not why I said that" Bella says "she's pregnant, 6 months I think I heard them say. Uncle boomer has to save her before something bad happens to her or her child. So basically he, Uncle Butch and Aunt Buttercup went to save everyone. Megan had a fit and broke out the hunting rifle we usually use for target practice".

"Yeah, yeah" Ryan interrupts "let's get on to the part where you murdered someone".

"The intruders" Bella says "they busted into my Grandfathers home, beat him into near death….."

Ryan interrupts with a sigh "he's in a coma".

"WHATEVER" Bella shouted "the point is while Megan ran away like a scared, weak rabbit, it was up to me to take action".

Flashback to 2 Hours earlier

Bella watches Megan run into her grandfathers bedroom, she then runs into her mothers old childhood room and dips under the bed. She then grabs the rifle and checks to see if it's loaded, she hears footsteps entering the room.

"well….well….well" Ace says walking in first "I wonder who is hiding under the bed". He bends down a bit and peaks under the bed only being able to see Bella "found you, come on out babe". He straightens up as Big Billy enters the room "hey Big Billy, move the bed, this game of hide and seek is over".

"Duh, sure thing ace" Big Billy grabs the bed and tosses it out the window, Bella immediately rolls onto her back and points the rifle at them.

Ace laughs "awww isn't that adorable, she's got one of those toy buck shot rifles, what do you plan to do with that, plan to put some fake caps in my ass?" he laughs again.

Big Billy also laughs then looks down at Bella "she sure is pretty ain't she ace?"

"Well don't get too attached Billy", Ace looks down at Bella seriously "you ain't scaring anyone with that toy of yours kiddo". He addresses Billy "let's do this Caligula style, grab her feet and swing her against the wall hard". He turns around and heads to the door "just keep doing that till you smash her brains all over the wall, I'll go after the other one. The quicker we exterminate these brats the sooner we get paid".

"Ok" Billy bends down and grabs Bella's ankles, in that split second Bella shoots him in the head, blowing his brains out the back of his skull. Ace turns immediately and watches in horror as Billy backs up toward the open door of the room and falls.

"BILLY!" Ace screams out, but he doesn't have time to mourn his friend.

"GET OUT INDTRUDER!" Bella fires the gun at ace and it hits his shoulder.

Ace jets out of the room "AAAHHHHH SHIT! AH YOU BITCH", in his haste he trips and falls down the stairs, he then runs for the door "SHIT SHIT SHIT, RETREAT!"

Bella runs out after him and fires another shot at Ace and the others, missing and hitting the front door frame "BASTARDS". The remaining Gangreen members run away following Ace.

_[As usual Megan had yet another freak out moment, then Justin shows up and their shouting at me like a bunch of lunatics, making me nervous enough to shout at them back. Pretty soon we were all yelling at one another and well the rest is history]_

Present time

"Interesting" Officer Ryan says "looks like a bunch of kids just got caught up in an adult plot". He gets up out of his seat "listen, I seriously recommend you 3 stay with us until this whole thing blows over, we can't have 8 year olds running around without adult supervision. So do us all a favor red and remain seated till I get back". He leaves the room and closes the door behind him, ready to make his way to Justin's cell.

Bella sighs in frustration, she just told him everything he needed to know and it still got her nowhere. She looks out the window and up at the sky "mom, dad where are you?"

**What happened to Blossom? Earlier that morning**

As Bella left the house leaving Blossom to finish the breakfast dishes alone, Blossom doesn't see that Bella left already "Bella, don't leave without me ok?" as she finishes she turns around and sees that the door is open, she frowns walking towards it "ugh, I told her not to leave". She's about to go out the door when she hears a sound behind her forcing her to stop and look back towards the bedrooms down the hall "Bella?" She then hears the giggling of a little girl coming from the bathroom "what am I going to do with this girl?" She closes the front door and goes back towards the bathroom and floats over to the open door "I thought you were going to the park". When she sees inside the bathroom, she realizes it's empty, she also notices the bathtub is full of water. She quirks an eyebrow at this and walks over to the tub, she then rolls her eyes remembering that Bella had the same bad habits that her father did. One of those habits was leaving the bathtub water in the tub after her morning bubble bath. She rolls up her sleeves deciding to scold Bella later when she catches up to the little redhead in the park. She then puts both hands in the water to try and drain it, before she even has a chance to touch the bottom a giant red claw shoots out of the water. Blossoms quick reflexes cause her to fly out of the way and float up as the claw launches at her again. Her first instinct was to go after Bella, she zooms out of the bathroom door away from the claw and heads for the door. The claw stretches out after her and grabs her by the foot.

The claw yanks her onto the floor and slams her hard on the ground. Blossom turns and blasts the claw off of her and tries to get up again, but another claw comes out and clasps around her left arm. The claw also yanks her back to the ground and drags her back to the bathroom, before she could even blasts that one away another grabs her right arm. Another wraps around her waste, another grabs her other leg, another around her torso, the more she resisted the more came out at her. She grips the door desperately wanting to go back to get Bella, but it was no use, she gripped the door frame so hard that it tore apart. Without anything left to hold onto, she is pulled right into the tub of water, she splashes and thrashes against the water in the tub. After a while of struggling, blossom was completely sucked into the water. The room is silent for a minute, suddenly the bathtub drains itself until all the water is gone, leaving a completely empty bathtub.

Back to the present

Justin sits in the jail cell, and looks through the bars at the cops standing with guns outside "excuse me, am I going to see my sister anytime soon?" the cops don't answer him. Justin scowls at them "you know if I really wanted to, I could bend these bars, zap your guns away with my laser beams and fly right out of here". The cops cock their guns and point them right at him as if daring him to make good on his threat. Justin immediately clams up "geez can't you guys take a joke", he was never sure of whether bullets can bounce off his body or not, he had never been shot at before and he didn't feel like starting now.

Officer Ryan walks up to his cell and glares at the other cops, prompting them to lower their guns. He then goes over to Justin's cell "don't worry your sister is fine".

"Then why can't I see her" Justin says.

"You'll just have to take my word for it" Ryan says sympathetically, he opens the cell door. He then walks inside and sits on the bed next to the small boy "listen kid, I need to hear your side of the story, you seem to have the last piece to this puzzle".

Justin frowns "I saw who took dad, I was with him when it happened".

Ryan attention perks up at the statement "well now we're getting somewhere". He turns his full attention on Justin "so who took your dad kid?"

Justin looks at him seriously, determined to tell the truth "it was a gang of red colored robots, with lobster claws".

Ryan looks at him for a while not sure what to think "red robots?"

"Yes" Justin says

"With lobster claws" Ryan repeats.

Justin frowns "yes".

Ryan looks at him for a bit "are you being serious with me boy?"

"I couldn't possibly be any more serious", Justin says "red robots with claws took my father, and they're probably responsible for taking our mom too".

Ryan sighs thinking this might be another dead end "ok, share your side of the story with me".

Justin nods "well chief, this morning I woke up early, I guess I was excited. Every Saturday morning dad takes me out for training sessions. He wanted to make sure I can use my powers as effectively and responsibly as possible…."

Justin's story

_[This morning, I woke up and got my camcorder to record myself in my room. There's a project at my school, we're supposed to pick what we want to do when we grow up and then do something that caters to that profession. I want to be a movie director, so I decided to do a "day in the life" type of piece on myself.]_

Flashback

Justin is sitting in his room with his pajamas on and turns on the camcorder in his hands. He puts the camcorder on his computer desk and presses the record button , he then rushes back to his seat. He smiles at the camcorder "Hi, my name is Justin Tyme. I am the son of Brick Tyme and Blossom Utonium Tyme and the brother of Bella Tyme. This is a self documentary of my daily life, as I go on a journey of self exploration, I hope you all will follow me every step of the way". There's suddenly a knock on the door disturbing his filming "come in".

Blossom enters through the door "breakfast will be ready in a minute". She notices the camcorder "what are you doing in here?"

Justin takes the camcorder and points it at blossom "this devastatingly gorgeous red head is my mom, say hi mom".

"Hi mom" Blossom smiles for the Cam directed at her.

"My mom use to beat up bad guys when she was 5 years old" Justin says smiling brightly " Now she follows in her fathers footsteps working as a biochemical engineer with a degree in Astrophysics. She has her own laboratory in the basement of our house, yep that's right, she's the complete package of brains and beauty. But sorry guys she's taken".

"Oh stop" Blossom blushes "hurry up and get ready for breakfast".

"Ok mom" Justin says before putting down the camcorder and heading to the bathroom. He loved his mother, maybe even more then his dad. He thought the world of her, she was strong, smart, pretty and whenever he was down she knew just what to do to cheer him up by comforting him. It's not like he never liked his dad, he loved him too but sometimes he felt he related more to his mom then his dad. 15 minutes later he's fresh from his shower and ready to start the day. He takes his camcorder and points it at himself "allow me to introduce you to my family, starting with my misguided sister". He walks down the hall and points his cam at his sister's bedroom door "my sister was born premature, that's probably why she is so weird. All the guys at my school have a crush on her but she has some serious daddy issues, if there was a law that would allow her to marry her dad, she'd probably do it". He looks at the camcorder in his hand and frowns , it had run out of tape and turned itself off. He runs back to his room then comes back and knocks on her door again turning his cam back on "and this is my weird sister". He opens the door poking his cam inside at her doing her daily ritual "she's really into clash of the titans. Hey weirdo, mom says breakfast is ready".

_[She flipped out on me in the usual way and went back to worshipping dad again. Mom is right, she really does need to cut it out because worshipping false idols is a sin. Anyway after our usually family breakfast antics me and dad went out for our early morning training sessions. We went to one of our favorite spots, the Grand Canyon, we train there because there's plenty of places to hide and boulders to smash]._

Justin points the camcorder at brick as the man stretches out his limbs "this is my dad, Brick Tyme. He's a doctor, he also has a degree in pediatrics, conducts studies on thermonuclear fusion and is on the verge of curing cancer".

"Which I plan to accomplish by dinner time" Brick says while casually cracking his back.

"Isn't he modest folks" Justin says scarcastically making Brick chuckle "note the freakishly dark red eyes". He zooms in on bricks face.

Brick smiles at the camera and widens his eyes "see? Their freakishly red and large. Which means I see all, Even you little fuckers who keep tee peeing my front porch, I'm on to you and I know where you live".

Justin chuckles "Dad likes to dress up like a demon and scare small children on Halloween".

"It's my favorite past time" Brick smiles gingerly.

Justin chuckles again "dad grew up rich but that's pretty much it, dad's a mystery just waiting to be solved. Why the secrecy dad? Did you kill a priest?"

"Nope" Brick says relaxed "well at least not yet anyway. We're going to church this Sunday, so I guess we'll see what happens".

_[ My dad's the coolest, he lets us do whatever we want when we are alone, he's super powerful but we don't know that much about him. I never got around to doing my research on him, like who was he in the past? There use to be a rumor going around my school that he use to be really evil, until one day mom destroyed his red baseball cap. Since his evil side was in his hat, he turned good without it, of course it's just an urban legend amongst the older kids in our neighborhood but I think they just made it up to mess with us. Dad's got a dark sense of humor but other then that, he doesn't have an evil bone in his body. Evil people have enemies, so logically since every around him either likes him or has a crush on him, there's no way he could be evil…at least that's what I thought. What happened next made me question just what my old man was really into in order to have a hit put out on him by a bunch of robots]._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Justin keeps on filming his mysterious father "do you have any words or tokens of knowledge for all the kids out there".

"Let's see" Brick thinks for a minute "token of knowledge number 1, don't eat your vegetables, their gross. Besides I hear that kids with stunted growth might just end up having enough talent to get their own sitcoms".

Justin chuckles "**only you can say no to veggies**".

"Token of knowledge number two" Brick declares dramatically like some action hero "don't stay in school, educations for nerds, except of course if you look like me. I mean let's face it, when you're this hot you can basically do anything you want. Leave the learning to the ugly people with no social lives."

"That's right kids" Justin chimes in "say no to school and do a little turn on the cat walk".

"Token of knowledge number 3" Brick says "some holes are just never meant to be filled. I found that out the hard way, which is why I am no longer allowed at the Bronx Zoo. It's also why I don't mix narcotics and alcohol anymore, I mean shit of all the messed up kinks I have been involved in bestiality is the weirdest".

Justin smiles a bit unsure "wow, that's a pretty sick joke".

Brick looks at him blankly a bit confused "Joke? What joke?" they both stare at each other for a while until Brick breaks the silence "Cocaine's one hell of a drug Justin".

"Oooookkaaaaayyyyy" Justin says "moving on", Justin changes the subject "How about we get right down to our training session"; he puts down the camcorder and turns it off.

Brick looks behind him at the wide open area distances away "okay today we will focus on controlling speed and direction". He looks back at Justin "I've noticed that your take off has improved but your landing needs a little work."

Justin frowns "I can land good".

"Yes" Brick says looking at him seriously "you're an expert at dropping like a rock". Justin's frown deepens a little more, at home dad was a pretty cool guy, but here he was the drill sergeant from hell. Brick points to the spot where Justin had landed earlier, the ground there was cracked and dented "when you land, it's like you're drilling for oil". He sees Justin scowl at the landing area "your focus is top notch but you need to work on your self control a bit, you seem to lose it when you get really excited. Neither me nor your mother had to actually learn how to land, if you can't control yourself enough to even land then quit wasting my time and go back to your mother. Maybe we can donate you to a construction company; they could probably use a new jack hammer".

"SHUT UP" Justin yells at him glaring at him "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT SELF CONTROL WHEN YOU HAVE NONE"

Brick grins a little, Justin really was just like his mother, whenever Brick said something stupid or insensitive it pissed them both off "you're right, I am one to talk, I never had any self control to begin with, I too had to learn the hard way what happens when I lose control and avoid taking responsibility for my actions. But luckily you have me to teach you so I guess that makes you a lot luckier then I was". He looks back at Justin and notices the boy is no longer glaring at him but looking at him a bit confused, something pops into Bricks mind and he smiles again "I change my mind and think I have a more important lesson for you to learn".

Justin tilts his head a little confused "change your mind? You can't do that".

Brick gives him a bright smile " I have no self control remember, so I guess I won't be able to control myself from doing this", he looks at the cliff above his head and suddenly laser beams it "worst case scenario, I'm a blind man and I have no idea I'm about to be crushed".

"Dad!" Justin zooms at him and picks him up, flying him away from the falling cliffs "you gotta stop surprising me like that".

"Life's full of surprises and unexpected tragedies" Brick says sternly "you're not always going to know what happens next". He shoots a fireball at another cliff and huge boulders come falling towards them.

"Oh come on" Justin dodges and swerves around them while trying to hold on to Brick. He focuses so much on the boulders that he nearly runs Brick into a wall but he zooms upward out of the way of the falling boulders and up into the sky.

Brick grins and holds his neck "ow wipe lash, the blind man is injured and there's something shooting towards you". He bombards Justin with a fireball forcing him to let go, Brick allows himself to fall "save me, I'm falling".

"Ugh dammit" Justin zooms after Brick but the further he went, the further Brick fell. Justin could see the ground quickly approaching; he then comes up with an idea. Justin takes a deep breath and blows some air beside bricks body. Suddenly a tornado starts to form and circle around bricks body; the intensly strong wind blows brick upward again and right into Justin's arms "GOTCHA". He grabs Brick and zooms off as the tornadoes disappears "how was that dad?"

Brick looks at him a little shocked by that "that was really good; you're getting better and better at developing your new powers".

Justin beams at him, finally a compliment he thought "I…" He notices a dark cloud coming in the distance "looks like it's going to rain".

Brick separates from him and looks at the same cloud "strange the weathers suppose to be sunny with no rain". He sees the cloud coming towards them speedily and panics "WHAT THE HELL?" he pushes Justin out of the way as the cloud hits him like a speeding comet. It slams him into the wall and morphs over his body, holding him there. Justin watches in horror as the cloud turns bright and sinks Brick into the wall further and further.

"Dad!" Justin takes a deep breath and blows out another tornado which sucks the cloud right off of brick "you ok dad?"

Brick coughs a little "yeah", he knew exactly what and who that was. The red cloud was stuck in the tornado but 2 giant red claws came out and clasped a nearby wall to try and pull itself out of the spinning tornado "JUSTIN RUN".

"But what about you?" Justin says but the cloud breaks free of the tornado, a red creepy looking head pops out scaring the mess out of Justin, he zooms behind brick "WHAT IS THAT?"

"HIM", Brick says "It's one of his toys", the head opens its mouth and flames shoot out. Brick takes Justin and zooms away with him. He then shoots a lightening ball at it blowing it further away from them "Justin listen to me, no matter what happens, I want you to…." Before he could get out the rest of his sentence another claw sprang up and grabs his neck, it then flings him against a mountain.

Justin laser beams the claw "GET AWAY FROM HIM".

Brick panics and breaks free, he then zooms towards him "JUSTIN NO", He's too late, he watches as the claw swats Justin away like a fly. The young boy collides into the mountain hard and is knocked unconscious. Brick goes after him but is bombarded by even more clouds with claws, 4 collide into his back. Brick tries to punch 2 others and zaps some more out of his way, he zooms forward again but another cloud collides with his face blinding him temporarily as others latch onto his chest and legs.

Justin's limp body falls from the huge crater his body created in the mountain, his eyes open in slits and all he can see is the blurry sight of his father calling out to him while the clouds hit him at every angles. Justin blacks out again while he falls to the bottom of the canyon.

_[When I woke up, my dad was gone and it was starting to get dark out. I searched for him but I couldn't find him anywhere, so I panicked and decided to fly back home. I knew he had to have been kidnapped so I went home to make sure mom and Bella were ok. I found out they were gone too; I checked uncle butches apartment and looked for aunt Buttercup at the precinct down in that neighborhood. I totally came up empty, finally there was only one place left to check that was close by, so I went to grandpa's house. But when I got there….]_

Justin turns pale as he looks at his grandfather's house, there was no door and the front was charred black as if a bomb had gone off. He looks inside and sees what looks like a dead body; he fly's in and sees it's his grandfather "grandpa". He hears arguing and shouting upstairs and heads towards there "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Justin, I can explain" Bella says holding a large rifle.

Justin couldn't believe what he was seeing, first his dad's kidnapped, then all the other adults in his family disappear. For all he knew his grandfather was dead and now his sister might have committed murder because there's a dead green fat guy bleeding all over the carpet. This was all too much for him to handle in one day, he holds his head freaking out "WHAT IS ALL THIS? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"STOP IT" Bella shouts, the rifle quivers in her hands "I CAN'T THINK WITH YOU TWO YELLING AT ME".

_[We yelled at each other for a while then you guys showed up and well that's it.]_

Present time

Chief Ryan looks at Justin sympathetically "so you just walked into one big chaotic mess after dealing with your own problems".

Justin frowns but sadly looks down "this is a mess, but I don't know how to fix it". He became a little lost in his thoughts for a moment _[mom, dad, how could you deal with all of this? It's only been 6 hours and already, I've lost control of everything, what good are superpowers if I can't even save my own family?] _

Chief Ryan puts a hand on the top of the boys head comforting him; he then looks over at the cell entrance and grins "well at least you won't be alone for now". An officer stands there with Megan and Bella escorting them in. Ryan grins again seeing how Justin's eyes light up at finally seeing his sister and cousin "ok kids listen up, we'll have to hold you all here until we can find an adult to take you in till your parents come back. So just sit tight and behave". He walks out with the other officers leaving the kids alone in the jail cell.

Meanwhile

Elsewhere in a secret dark room, Brick is laying on a bed unconscious. His limps are tied to either side of the bed with iron shackles. He begins to stir slowly groaning a little and turns his head to the side, his whole body felt weak and hot, yet he wasn't dehydrated or thirsty. He tries to open his eyes but his eyelids felt too heavy so he kept them closed. He wanted to fall asleep again but he was too concerned about his surroundings to allow himself to drift off. All he could remember is his training exercises with Justin and being dragged away from him. Brick grimaced from the sudden headache piercing through his head; he tries to get up but can't move his arms and legs. He looks around him and notices something odd about his surroundings, first of all he is laying on a bed of rose petals, second of all the shackles trapping him were laced with antidote x which was why he couldn't move. Third of all he was fully clothed, which was strange to him because usually compromising situations like this would always mean full on nudity for him "who the hell ties someone to a bed with their clothes still on?"

Suddenly a hand touches his chest out of nowhere, he looks to his side and his eyes widen. Standing there looking at him with lime green eyes, was a woman wearing a black leather jacket and pants. Her hair whips all around her like wild snakes; her red lipstick smiling face is directed at him "Sedusa?"

"My, my, my" Sedusa smiles down at him while caressing his chest "is that really you Brick Jojo?"

Brick looks at her blankly "depends on whose asking".

She trails her hand down to his crotch and smiles even wider "you've gotten so big".

Brick blinks for a moment and simply quirks an eyebrow at her "How did you get involved in this?"

Sedusa gets on the bed and straddles him "oh please, how else does one do anything this fucked up?" she playfully unzips the front of her jacket revealing a wade of cash between her big boobs "it certainly does make the world go round".

"Money?" Brick says confused "where the hell did she get money to pay you from?"

Seduca ignores the question and her eyes drift down to his body "you work out, this is far better then the whole sock puppet look you and your brothers use to have as brats".

Brick smirks "yeah gotta keep this body tight for the ladies. How about you let me out of these restraints and I'll show you just how grown up I really am".

Sedusa laughs and leans forward "you have developed quite the interesting personality", she then kisses him on the lips softly and smiles at him "Nice try little man, but I'm not as stupid as you think". She leans back up and off of him, then decides to play with his hair "this is a 2 million dollar job; I'm not going to risk it just to fuck some kid". She heads for the door and grins back at him "besides I think that part is reserved for your biggest fan".

"Sedusa wait", Brick says in a serious tone, Sedusa stops and looks back at him curiously "I know who you're working for, its Rachael isn't it?"

"So?" Sedusa says frowning at him "what of it?"

Brick makes eye contact with her "listen….. She's become a wandering soul, she's just as senseless as HIM is. I'm sure she's told you already about how she adopted me when I was young".

"I got the rundown on it" Sedusa smiles wickedly at him "HIM finally got tired of you and your useless brothers and got rid of you. But everyone back home thought you guys were dead".

"Yeah well we weren't" Brick says ignoring her "anyway, when she was alive, her husband died and left everything to me, the mansion, the money and all of his accounts".

Sedusa frowns again "your point?"

"Don't you get it?" Brick says "she has nothing to her name, she's not even alive anymore, and how can she pay you that much money when she has none?"

Sedusa rolls her eyes "stupid kid"; she suddenly punches him hard on the head "I didn't say Rachael was the one paying me".

Brick winced from the pain of that punch, he could feel the knot developing on his head "then who's your benefactor?"

"You don't expect me to actually tell you, do you?" she walks over to the door again and opens it "look I'm just here to watch you, not talk to you. So if you even think of trying anything I'll fucking kill you, so just sit back and enjoy the ride lover boy".

Brick sighs and looks up at the dark ceiling thinking about his family "if I ever get out of here, you are dead Rachael". He gets serious for a moment while he thinks of a way out of this new predicament, this will be the last and final time Rachael will mess with either him or his family, he needs to put an end to this once and for all.

Elsewhere in another dark room

The room is pitch black, the person in the room is strung up with her wrists shackled with a thick chain connected to the ceiling. She is soaking wet and has bruises on her cheeks and above her left eye, other then that there are no other injuries to her. Her red hair hangs straight down over her face hiding her eyes which are closed shut, she is unconscious right now. For the past 5 hours she was yanked into a watery portal almost drowning, dragged down a dark hallway, beaten repeatedly and hung from the ceiling by the arms. Even though she is knocked out all she could think about was her family, she wondered what was happening to her children right now. She wondered how she got here in the first place, but she knew whose fault this was. She slowly opens her eyes slowly and looks at the ground, she was weak, cold and laid there limp silently thinking to herself _[if I ever get out of here, I am going to kill Rachael], _this truly was the last straw.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[A fortress in the desert in Arizona]

In the middle of a sand covered wasteland, sits a huge fortress made of solid steal. Around the perimeter, crimson red robots hover off the ground back and forth as if pacing at the front door, the back doors and the side of the building. The fortress itself is gray, hard and as cold as the robots protecting it. Inside there are workers going about their daily routine unaware of what their employer is doing behind the scenes. While they work on the top floor assembling what they think are household work droids, they can hear their boss chewing someone out on the phone from their stations and thanking god that they aren't the victims of her wrath this time. On the top floor while everyone is working a very angry red head bursts out through the door and stomps toward another door at the end of the hall "THOSE FUCKING MORONS".

She enters into the room all the way down the hall and steps into a lavish and expensive looking office which held a huge redwood brownish desk complete with a brown leather chair. The golden plated name plate on the desk reads CEO and owner of Morbucks Inc and above that it read Princess Morbucks. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET THEM?" The minute she came in she picked up the phone and screamed into it "you mean to tell me that you can't even handle 3 stinking little brats?" while she's talking another woman saunters into the room casually dressed in a red business suit. She walks up to the desk and stands in front of it while Princess yells at the person on other end "oh boo hoo, Big Billy is dead whatever shall we do without him. HE WAS A BIG FAT USELESS PIECE OF SHIT ACE, GET OVER IT". She sits down in her chair and notices the other woman at her desk, she then gives her a fearful look and calms down a little "listen you clowns, find those kids, I'm paying you good money for this job, DON'T FUCK WITH ME". She slams the phone down and sighs in frustration "unbelievable, Big Billy got his brains blown out by Bricks daughter, now the rest of the gang is running scared".

Rachael laughs out loud "I knew there was a reason I liked that girl", she casually sits on the edge of Princess's desk "she has a killer instinct just like her father, a very strong will to survive by all means necessary".

Princess frowns at her "you're actually applauding that psychotic brat".

"You're one to talk" Rachael says giving her an amused look "I remember hearing a story about a certain psychotic brat who wanted to be a power puff girl but flipped out when she was denied and fought the girls, destroying almost the entire kindergarten classroom".

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT" Princess shouts "those bitches knew I had the skills and money to surpass them and they were jealous of me". Rachael rolls her eyes as Princess rants "IT'S TRUE, they were jealous of me, that's why I set out to prove to them that I was no one to be fucked with. I mean sure I was a force to be reckoned with back then but I never killed anyone…..intentionally".

"Even so" Rachael says trying to ignore the fact that princess shouted at her "you should know more then anyone that a child can be just as dangerous as an adult, maybe even more so because of their presumed innocence". She checks her nails for a bit, then lazily turns her head to princess "while we are on this topic, it's safe to assume that the children got away".

Princess suddenly becomes nervous "w…well yes but we are trying our best to track them down".

Rachael frowns but still keep her calm demeanor "I dislike bad news princess, I don't want you to try, I want it done. I want those kids eliminated once and for all".

Princess is nervous but gives her a confused look "um…well I was kind of thinking about this whole situation and I was wondering". She gives the other woman a wary look as if asking her question would destroy her "why exactly are you after the kids? I mean I understand you wanting to get rid of the power puffs and those sell outs the rowdy ruffs, but why the kids, their practically harmless".

Rachael gives her a blank empty stare, but then suddenly smiles at her, she gets up from her seat on princess's desk and walks over to where the other woman is sitting, which makes Princess's hair stand on ends "princess sweetie, I thought you would have figured it out by now". She walks around to the back of princess's chair and stares out the window behind her at the night sky "think of it like a pest extermination, sure you could line the walls with rat poison and set a few mouse traps and only catch maybe one or two. However in order to eradicate them all you will have to attack them at their nesting ground and make sure that the parents and their offspring are destroyed. This way there is no way they can repopulate and the family blood line will complete be nonexistent". She reaches out and lightly touches the window "they must all be destroyed, but Justin stays with me".

Princess frowns a little "why do you keep calling him Justin?"

"Brick is such an ugly name" Rachael says as she walks away from the window "it doesn't suit him at all these days". She looks over at princess again "you seem bothered".

Princess frowns again "there's something else bothering me too. Why are you so obsessed with him anyway? He's just a rowdy ruff with a make over; he's hardly worth all of this stupid drama".

Rachael rolls her eyes and points her index finger at the back of princess's neck, her fingernail grazes the skin "I wouldn't expect a little girl like you to understand. You knew him in one life and I know him in another". Princess stiffens and doesn't make a sound "of course if you have any objections to it, I'll be more then happy to release you from this world, just like I did your husband. I just didn't think you were dumb enough to question my authority".

Princess gets scared "I ….I'm not trying to ….I mean….I'm…." she lowers her head remembering her late husband and reminding herself of just why she is doing this "I'm sorry, I won't question you again".

"Of course you won't" Rachael smiles and walks away from her "I want those kids princess; have their little heads on my desk by Friday".

"Yes Mrs. Tyme" Princess waits until Rachael is out the door before muttering "stupid cunt". She then turns in her office chair and thinks while she is having her quiet moment in the office. She takes a quick glimpse at the calendar on her desk, then out the window, today would have been their 8th year anniversary. Every year her husband would kick off the celebration 3 days before the actually date of the Anniversary, he would spoil her even more then she already was, catering to her every need regardless of how demanding she was or how insane her request was. Princess sighs bitterly and her eyes look out towards the night sky sadly, 3 days ago everything was normal, 3 days ago they were happy, 3 days ago that evil bitch killed her husband and forced her to get involved in this crazy scheme. She didn't even have time to mourn him, if she knew his life would be in danger she would have used her daddy's influences and her money to protect him but there was no way she could have known what that day had in store for them.

[Flashback]

"ELMER" Princess yells at her husband as she gets off of their Yacht and onto the private island she bought "HAUL ASS, I don't have all day you know".

"Coming dear" Elmer Sgloo walks off the Yacht behind her carrying their entire luggage.

Princess walks along the sand barefoot in her 2 piece black bikini with a black silk scarf wrapped around her waist. They were on day 1 of their Anniversary celebration and princess demanded they go to one of her secluded islands. During kindergarten, she was the spoiled brat who fought constantly against the power puff girls because she wanted to not only be part of their team but surpass blossom and become the leader of the group. Elmer sgloo was the dorky looking kid with glasses who was most remembered for his terrible habit of eating glue straight from the container, in one special incident he ate glue contaminated with chemical x and turned into a glue monster. These two totally opposite people had nothing to do with each other until college, by then they didn't even remember that they went to the same kindergarten. Since all the criminals in Townsville disbanded, Princess was no longer a pain in the neck for the power puffs, she even went to a different university as them, but that didn't mean she didn't make everyone else's life a living hell. The couple dated through college then got married upon graduation, he then became her personal assistant when her father died and she took over the family business. She loved him because he was so easy to push around and He loved her because she was strong and took charge of everything including him, which he thought was a major turn on.

"I want my blanket over here Elmer" Princess says scanning the beach. Elmer runs over and puts the luggage down on the sand and drapes a blanket on the spot she requested. Princess sits on it and glares at him "what? No umbrella? Are you that brain dead? You know what the sun does to my skin".

"Oh of course" Elmer says hurrying for the umbrella; he then brings it to shade her from the sun. He then runs back on the boat to get her favorite drink out of the fridge.

Princess sighs and stretches out on the blanket "Finally I thought it would have taken us forever to get here. Do you have to drag your feet on everything? Including driving a fucking boat?"

Elmer comes back and sits next to her on the blanket, he then hands her the drink "This Island is beautiful honey".

Princess takes the drink from him "of course it is, it's one of daddy's privately owned islands". She then takes a drink from it choosing to take it to the head, she and Elmer sit there for a while looking out at the sea in silence. It was one of those special moments that only the 2 of them have, when she finishes the drink she wiggles the bottle in front of Elmer's face "ahem, I'm running low on wine coolers here, get me another one".

"You know" Elmer takes it from her "too many wine coolers are bad for you, the doctor said…."

Princess interrupts him "oh again with the "doctor says this, the doctor says that", ENOUGH ALREADY. Just get me a damn soda instead, since you and doctor dick head are going to lecture me to death on my drinking habits".

Elmer chuckles a little and gets up "yes my princess", despite the fact that she is a total loud mouth, he was glad that she at least listens to him on certain things "be right back babe".

Princess blushes a little but hides it behind her shades "whatever, just hurry back, the suns starting to set". She watches him retreat back to the boat but decides to close her eyes for a while, at least just until he gets back.

[30 minutes later]

Princess wakes up from her small nap and takes her shades off. She looks around her and realizes Elmer is not with her "ELMER", she shouts demandingly, after a moment of silence she frowns and gets up. She gets agitated and stomps over to the boat "ELMER, DON'T IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU". She enters the boat and steps in something wet, "ELMER, WHY THE HELL IS HE FLOOR ALL WET", she trails off as she looks down realizing that what she stepped in wasn't water. Her eyes widened as she sees blood on the floor underneath her feet "oh my god". She looks forward and sees a shadow roaming around in their sleeping quarters "E…..Elmer?" She walks towards the entrance of their sleeping Quarters and looks inside. What she saw made her scream out in horror, Elmer lays on the bed, his blood draining from his body and all over the floor. His chest cavity was sliced open showing off his guts and organs. Princess puts her hand to her mouth, she was afraid to scream again otherwise she might throw up. She turns away from the scene and falls to her knees crying loudly, she then loses it and heaves all over the floor.

"_What an interesting scene you're making"_

Princess looks up in shock "HIM?"

"_Weeeelllll long time no see"_ HIM appears and looks down at princess. He then gives her a sympathetic look "_what's wrong? You seem upset"._

"Why? Why did you do that you dick?" Princess says, when HIM doesn't answer, her entire body begins to shake and quiver as anger and sorrow wrecked her body "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU GOD DAMN FREAK?"

HIM pouts at her _"freak? Meeee, oh princess I thought we were allies. There is only a hand full of villains left; we should stick together my dear"._

Princess holds her head and doubles over screaming "NOOOOOO, YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND, YOU FUCKING MONSTER". She reaches into a secret compartment in the floor and suddenly brings out a huge ray gun pointing it at him "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD"; she fires at him like a mad person.

HIM blocks it and grabs both of her wrists with one claw. He then slams her against the wall and holds her there "_I know you're upset but do try to cooperate with me. I have a favor to ask of you?"_

"NO….NO..." Princess flips out "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR YOU, YOU KILLED ELMER".

HIM rolls his eyes, he hadn't expected her to react like this, he always assumed she didn't love Elmer and was only using him as a slave _"oh please princess, try to hold on to what's left of your dignity"._ Suddenly another person walks up to them out of nowhere.

Princess stares at the brown haired woman in shock "who the fuck are you?"

Rachael smiles at her, she was wearing a red suit with matching shoes and had on a necklace with a vial hanging around her neck "my name is Rachael and I'm the one who killed your husband". She chuckles seeing the pain and anguish in the other woman's eyes "but before you fly off the deep end again, take a look at this". She holds the vial in her hand and it begins to glow a bright white light, the light inside was shaped like a human being sleeping soundly.

Princess recognized him immediately and more tears pour out of her eyes and down her cheeks "Elmer….."

"His soul to be exact", Rachael inches closer to her and calmly touches her hair "I can return him to you; maybe give him a new body, if it makes you sad to lose him".

Princess shakes and quivers, her sorrow was overwhelming, she looks over at Rachael then at Elmer in the vial, then slowly whispers "what do you want?"

Rachael continues to play with her hair "I'm looking for an old acquaintance of yours; a Brick Jojo".

"Brick?" Princess says as HIM releases his hold on her "but the rowdy ruff boys are dead".

HIM grins and backs up _"oh they are very much alive and it appears they have reproduced, __**like cockroaches". **_

Rachael laughs "then it shouldn't be any problem crushing them", she addresses princess again "basically you will be helping us destroy them, the power puff girls and their offspring or I could crush this little vial and Elmer's soul with it".

"NO PLEASE DON'T", Princess screams out in fear "I'll do it ok, I'll do it, just please….." more tears well up in her eyes "don't take him from me".

[Flashback ends]

"_Don't take him from me"._

She thinks about those words she said back then, they sounded so desperate and lonely. She had no one when her father died and left her a fortune and his company. She never made any long term friends because of her nasty attitude; she practically forced everyone to distance themselves from her. But Elmer was special, she hit him with her worst and he took it with stride, showing her nothing but kindness, love and understanding. Princess puts her hand to her mouth as fresh tears begin to well up in her eyes, she made a silent vow that if he comes back to her she will change, she promises to treat him like the king he really is but first things first. She needed to get rid of those kids, she goes over to her phone and dials a number "ACE…yeah yeah yeah…..I get it you guys are in mourning over Billy, there's no use bitching about it. Now how about avenging him…" she pauses then smiles "that's more like it, stay where you are I'm sending reinforcements". She hangs up and walks out of her office to the security guards outside. They follow her down a narrow hallway and through some double doors, she looks out at the huge factory before her and at the mindless crimson drones floating there waiting for her command "I have a job for all of you".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bubbles lays in a cell on a hard cot, she was asleep and only moved when a memory or a nightmare invaded her senses "boomer". She whispers in her sleep as she remembers what happened to her and puts a hand on her big stomach protectively. Why did this have to happen now? She was pregnant and vulnerable to her kidnappers, for now all she could do was reflect on what had happened earlier that day.

[Flashback to 3 Hours ago]

Boomer is on his knees and had his ear to Bubbles belly, suddenly his eyes light up and he looks up at bubbles "I think he just moved". He suddenly frowns and gives her a worried look "is that normal?"

Bubbles couldn't resist smiling down at him, he was just too cute "of course it's normal; I'd be worried if he didn't move". Bubbles carefully sits down and looks at her stomach "I can't wait till I give birth, I feel so fat".

Boomer walks around the couch she is sitting on and massages her shoulders "you're bringing life into this world, you are absolutely beautiful". He hugs her from behind and kisses her neck, Bubbles smiles leaning into the kiss; He always had a way of reminding her why she married him. He continues to plant soft kisses on her neck "I'm about to head to the kitchen, do you need anything? Water? Tea? Soda? Sex?"

Bubbles chuckles "water will be fine but I think I'll save that last one for later though". They kiss each other softly and boomer goes to the kitchen for the water.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and Boomer can hear the sound of Bubbles shuffling towards the door "Bubbles don't, let me get the door".

"Don't be silly" Bubbles says, she floats to the door "I've got it".

Boomer opens the fridge to get a bottle of water; he didn't want her to drink from the tap out of fear that there might be chemicals that will harm the baby. He looks inside and sees that their out "Honey I'm going to the store to get more water". He closes the fridge but hears the sound of something hitting the floor "Bubbles?" He rushes out but is bombarded by a thick smoke and sees bubbles on the floor coughing. His arms and legs get stiff and his entire body freezes up, he is completely paralyzed before he even hits the floor.

Bubbles tries to see through the thick smoke but can't "Boomer *cough* where are you?" she sees boomer trying to get to her but then sees him collapse and go stiff. Bubbles remains aware for a while longer and notices some men in gas masks coming over to her with their guns. She watches fearfully as the masked man gets ready to fire his gun at her. But when he opens fire the bullets shatter against a mysterious force field.

The man firing at her growls in frustration "shit, what gives? A regular bullet should finish them off". Bubbles can hear gun shots elsewhere and the man above her looks over to the side "well? How about the other one?"

Another masked man walks over to him "the same thing here, our ammo can't touch him".

"Shit" the first masked man looks down at Bubbles and raises his foot to kick her stomach but the force field repels him right off his feet and onto his back "fucking dammit". He struggles to get back on his feet and stands there at a lose of what to do next. Suddenly he hears sirens coming towards them and panics "shit it's the cops".

"What do we do?" The second man says.

"Grab the blond" says the first one frantically.

"Which one?" says the second.

"Anyone, who gives a shit" the first masked man grabs Bubbles by the arms "get her feet", the second man grabs her feet and they carry her out the door hurriedly, she slips into the darkness of her mind as they load her into their van.

[Flashback end]

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HER, NOT BRING HER BACK WITH YOU".

Bubbles slowly opens up her eyes and looks over at the cell door where the yelling came from _"who are they?" _She thinks to herself as they talk outside.

"But Captain we tried but the bullets kept bouncing off of her".

"That's impossible, the gas was supposed to weaken them for 10 minutes, that's more then enough time for you to put a bullet in their heads."

The cell door opened and a blond haired woman steps in, she looked different from what Bubbles remembered her. Back when they fought against her, she wore a white full on jumpsuit with a feminist symbol on it. Even though she had claimed to be a feminist for women everywhere, she turned out to be nothing but a hypocrite who only looks out for herself. But what was she doing here of all places? Bubbles pondered this as the woman now clad in white bell bottom jeans and a T-shirt that says "man hater's alliance" on it , approaches her cautiously.

Bubbles looks in her general direction and whisper a little "Femme Fatale".

As if responding to her old villain nickname, she whips out a huge shot gun and fires at Bubbles head. Each bullet bounces off a force field that instantly surrounds her, Femme instantly throws a mini fit "damn, there's a shield around her, blocking my bullets". She looks back at the guards behind her "don't just stand there you morons "we need to relocate her till we can figure out what to do with her. Where's the other one?"

The guards stand there for a moment till one of them is brave enough to speak "uh, yeah about that, the police were coming so we only had time to grab one of them".

Femme stares at them for a while, she then points her gun at the one that spoke to her and shoots him in the head. The others quiver a little in fear as she approaches the remaining soldiers "so am I to understand that you left the other one behind?" The other guards nod slowly and she continues "so as we speak he might have recovered from the paralysis and be on his way here?" As if answering her question the alarms sound off loud throughout the facility "that's just fucking perfect".

Another guard came running into the room as other staff members run past the door and down the hallway "Captain, they're here".

Femme grabs a machine gun from one of the guards "of course they are". She shoots every guard in the room except the one that just ran in, after spraying them with a barrage of bullets she goes into a rage rant "YOU STUPID FUCKING MEN CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT". She then looks over at the guard at the door "that other blond one is a moron, just shoot him with a couple of darts".

"But he has the two other ones with him" The guard says staring fearfully at the machine gun in femme's hand.

"THEN SHOOT ALL OF THEM WITH THE FUCKING DARTS" Femme says "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?" Two more guards run into the room and she groans in frustration "now what?"

"He's too fast for us", one of the guards says "the other two disappeared, but the blond one is heading our way".

"Shit" Femme curse throwing her machine gun down on the floor, without saying anything she reaches over to another guard and grabs a dart gun from him "get her to the helicopter NOW". The guards don't waste time, they go over to bubbles and grab her up by the arms, and they quickly take her out of the room. Femme then pulls one of them to the side "send an alert to the other; get as many men as you can". He runs off to do as he is told leaving her to face the oncoming crowd of soldiers and other workers running towards her to get away from the onslaught going on behind them "WHAT THE FUCK!" She presses herself to the wall of the hallway allowing the soldiers to run past her "idiots, I should have known better then to hire men to do this job". Suddenly a vibration wave shakes the entire area causing her to fall to the ground, as she struggles to regain her balance she looks up just in time to see a blue streak of light zoom past her head "oh no you don't". She quickly scrambles to her feet and fires at him wildly while running in the same direction. He dodges a couple of her shots and keeps going until a shot finally catches his leg and he instantly falls to the floor.

Femme laughs and runs up to him "did you really think it was going to be that easy, boomer jojo?"

Boomer pulls a dart out of his dart and hisses, he then looks at it and turns pale "shit".

"That's right" Femme points the gun at his head "Antidote x darts, as of right now, you'll be render helpless…", before she could finish her sentence, boomer immediately kicks the gun out of her hand, but she is even quicker and kicks him in the stomach. He keels over in pain as she towers over him "just like a man to cower before a strong woman". Boomer glares at her and she scoffs at him while reaching for another pistol attached to the back of her pants "oh please, nobody here is scared of a glaring rowdyruff boy anymore, your nothing but a goody two shoes little pussycat now". Before she can say anything else boomer launches at her and head butts her in the face breaking her nose. She reels back and holds her bloody nose completely dropping the pistol she was holding, she looks at the blood gushing from her nose and then at him "YOU BROKE MY FUCKING…." She ducks as boomer throws a round house kick at her catching the wall.

Boomer picks up the gun Femme dropped and fires it at her, catching her shoulder "WHERE IS SHE?"

She cries out in pain but makes a hasty retreat and runs for the nearest room while he chases after her "YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Boomer continues shooting at her, she screams as he puts another bullet in her arm and ducks into a room locking the door behind her.

Femme leans against the door and pants, bleeding from her wounds, she was shocked at how easy Boomer was able to overcome her. Her heart was pounding in her chest; this was the only man that has ever bested her in a fight. Suddenly the sound of gun shots on the door made her jump out of her skin, she dashes away from the door and hides behind one of the work tables in the room, she then breaks out her cell phone and call princess.

"_Hello?"_

"Blue's flipping out on me", Femme says watching as the door rattles and shakes from Boomer's actions. He is now kicking the mess out of the door having run out of bullets "where are the reinforcements you were supposed to send?"

"_I already sent them; the extra guards and the extra ammunition I sent you should have been enough. Why? Little boy blue giving you a hard time?"_

"Little my ass" Femme says "you said this would be easy money, you didn't tell me he was this resourceful." She jumps out of her skin for the second time that day as boomer finally puts a dent in the door "get me the fuck out of here".

"_Sheesh what's your problem? If you used the guns I gave you on him, he should be as weak as a kitten"._

Femme growls in frustrations, but just as she was about to say something she notices that the banging has stopped. She looks at the door not moving from that spot, suddenly a fist punches through the door causing a small hole in it "what is that door made of aluminum?"

"_Well duh, you know those custom made guns are expensive as hell. The doors in that fortress are all made with cheap metals I'm not made of money you know."_

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT, YOU CHEAP BITCH?" Femme moves to the closet, the way Boomer was punching through that door, it wouldn't be long before he got to her "if I survive I am so going to kick your ass". She hangs up and dashes into the closet.

Meanwhile outside, in the hallway

Boomer pants while glaring at the door, he had scanned the building for his wife before he lost his powers so he was sure that she was no longer in the building. The most important thing for him to do right now was get bubbles whereabouts from Femme, but the bitch ran from him. Suddenly his cell phone rings and he immediately picks it up "Butch have you found her?" His eyes widen "SHE'S WHAT? I'M COMING HOLD ON". He glares one last time at the door before running down the hall to get to the outside.

Meanwhile outside, behind the fortress

Butch is freaking out "You can't have the baby here bubbles".

Buttercup glares at him, holding her sister while the blond breathes heavily "she doesn't have a choice dickhead". The two greens had managed to find bubbles inside the helicopter just before the guards were about to take off with her. The helicopter door is open and bubbles lays on the floor while buttercup cradles her head in her lap and butch stands outside.

Bubbles pants a little trying to remain calm "where…..is …..Boomer?"

Buttercup looks over at Butch "what's taking him so long?"

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?" Butch yells at her but looks around the facility around him "oh there he is". He notices Boomer running towards him "shit…don't tell me".

Boomer runs up to them and immediately rushes to bubbles side "yeah I got hit", he kisses bubbles forehead "hey mom".

Bubbles smiles at him through the pain "hey dad".

Boomer smiles back but is distracted by the clamoring sound of soldiers coming their way "their really out for our heads".

"Question is why" butch says readying himself for a fight.

Buttercup looks worried at bubbles "I'm taking her to a hospital"; she lifts bubbles into her arms but the blond struggles a little.

Bubbles panics and breathes even harder "n…no boomer please….don't go".

Boomer kneels down and hugs her to comfort her "I'll come for you, I promise". He plants a kiss on her lips and backs up allowing Buttercup to take her away "now go". Buttercup floats out of the helicopter and flies off with bubbles.

Back inside the building

"Captain? Captain".

Femme opens her eyes and looks over at the guard confused "what? Where is he?" She stands up and looks around.

The guards look at her equally confused "were you hiding inside this broom closet the whole time?"

Femme blushes in embarrassment, she suddenly remembers the fact that Boomer chased her into this room and out of fear of him; she hid herself in the broom closet. But she'll be damned if she admitted her own weakness to these losers "n…no of course not, don't be stupid, I hide from no one especially some stinking man". She growls angrily and pushes her way through the guard, that blond freak was going to pay for this indignity "GATHER THE TROOPS TOGETHER, KILL THEM ON SITE".

Back outside

Butch shoots a couple of fireballs at the soldiers coming their way "Boomer how the hell are you going to fight without your powers?" Suddenly nearly all the soldiers in front of him are torn apart by a wave of bullets. He looks behind him to see boomer reloading a huge machine gun at the entrance of the helicopter.

Boomer grins at him from behind it "this answers your question?"

Butch chuckles "HELL FUCKING YEAH", He zooms forward tearing through even more soldiers as boomer blast's them away with the machine gun.

Meanwhile back in Townsville

Officer Ryan rubs his forehead and sighs; he truly missed the good old days, where things were simple. Adults were adults, children were children and the Powerpuff girls were there to protect them all, but kids these days were down right fucking crazy. This went through his mind as he stares at the gaping large hole in the wall of the cell that Bella, Justin and Megan were **supposed** to be in. It was obvious what had happened "Bella must have talked Justin into busting them all out". He sighs "we should have put them in separate cells, keeping them together was a recipe for disaster".

A female Officer goes over to him "what now sir? Should we go after them?"

Ryan looks at her "even if we did we wouldn't know where to look", he hits his fist against the bars of the cell "DAMMIT, they're out there all alone and there's nothing we can do about it".

The female cop puts a hand on his shoulder "well look on the bright side, they're the kids of Townsville's most heroic crime fighters, I'm sure they can take care of themselves".

"Don't you get it woman?" Ryan gets agitated "their different from their mothers. They have no crime fighting experience amongst them and only one of them has powers, they'll get slaughtered out there". He gets upset and turns from her in shame "the Powerpuff girls have looked after this city for 30 years and we can't even look after their kids for one stinking day. WHAT KIND OF COPS ARE WE?"

"That's what I would like to know"

The 2 cops look towards where the voice came from, standing there leaning against the wall was Ace; his arm was in a sling made of torn shreds of his jacket, so with his other hand he strike a match against the wall and lights a cigarette and grins at them "those poor defenseless kids are out there in the cold cruel world. Hey boys…." Little Arturo, snake and Grubber come out of hiding in the shadows snickering "whatever shall we do about this unfortunate situation?"

Little Arturo snickers even more and looks at Ace "you want we should save dem Ace?"

"Yes my short friend, let us save those poor children" Ace says smiling "that would be the decent thing to do wouldn't it?"

Ryan draws his gun and aims it at them along with the female cop who does the same "don't you dare go near those kids, if you want them you'll have to go through us first".

"Sorry dude and dudette" Ace walks towards them as red colored robots hover up to him "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter". He's laughs as the robots begin to surround Ryan and the female cop, pointing their lasers at the two "Kill them both". As the robots blast the two cops Ace grins and looks at the hole in the cell "oh children, uncle Ace has come to play".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella, Justin and make their way through the now empty Utonium house in search of something they can carry with them on their mission to save their family. Megan is a jittering mess "guys we are going to be in so much trouble for breaking out of jail".

Bella smirks as she makes her way to the professors lab "oh please, what are they going to do arrest us again?" She opens the door and walks down the stairs.

Justin looks back at Megan and smiles "don't worry so much about it, once we get the family back together it will be well worth it". He takes her hand gently and leads her to the lab "come on". They walk through the door and down the stairs.

Megan looks around her "you know I've never been inside of grandpa's lab before, what's down here?"

Justin lets go of her hand and floats over to where Bella is rummaging through the inventions closet "This is where our mom's were created; he was the only guy in history to turn a nursery rhyme into a scientific formula". Bella sets a pair of silver hand gloves on the floor and Justin's eyes light up "awesome power boxing gloves".

Bella grins at him "those aren't for you"; she chuckles at the look of disappointment on his face and brings the gloves to Megan "here, these are yours".

Megan looks down at the gloves confused "um…these look like something I should wear with my dress, these aren't boxing gloves".

Bella smiles and puts the gloves on; suddenly the silky looking fancy gloves expand and turn into bulky metal boxing gloves "they are activated when you put them on". She takes them off and they return to their original silky form, she then hands them to Megan "here".

Megan takes it and looks over at the invention closet "why does grandpa have weapons like these in his basement lab?"

Bella goes back to the invention closet and pulls out a giant laser gun "well the way mom told it, when they were 5 and doing the whole crime fighting thing grandpa was always worried about their safety. So he started making inventions that would help them fight crime which they found annoying because they have super powers so they felt they would never need them".

Megan puts on the gloves and nearly jumps out of her skin as the gloves started to morph into boxing gloves. She quickly takes them off and holds them out in front of her to look at them revert back to their silky form "why did he stop inventing the weapons?"

"When he invented the powerpuff dynamo robot" Bella continues "it destroyed half the city, so from then on the mayor ordered the professor to never make any more weapons for them to use ever again. Everyone was in agreement, including the power puffs, so grandpa stored everything in his work closet down here".

"Hey guys look what I found" Justin pulls out three flat silver surf boards, one of them starts to hover in midair, he gives it a gentle nudge and it glides over to where Megan and Bella are.

Bella stops it and smiles "wow, what manner of sorcery is this?" she climbs on top of it and steadies herself "now seriously why would three super powered girls who can already fly need hover boards?"

Megan goes over to Justin and picks up another board, "how do you turn these things on?"

Justin takes her hand and leads it to an indent on the board "the button's right here". He presses down on it and the board springs to life hovering in place "come on, get on". He lifts her and gently puts her on the board.

"Ju…Justin" Megan struggles to keep her balance, once she gets comfortable, she leans forward and the board goes forward with her "oh so that's how it works?" She looks over at him again as he floats to the other side of the room where Bella is testing her board out "aren't you getting a weapon?"

"Baby, I am a weapon" Justin playfully flexes his muscles for her, Megan blushes and Bella rolls her eyes. Justin then notices something on the top shelf just above the computer table and floats over to it "I guess I can use this, it's an identity transformer".

Bella grins "great let's get out of here before the police come looking for us". She fly's her board toward the staircase and out the door.

Megan grabs Justin's hand before he can fly off "do you really think we can do this? What if we get ourselves trapped or injured or worse killed?"

Justin grins "hey, don't worry about all of that, if anything happens I'll be there to deflect it. You girls stick with me and you'll be fine".

"ANY DAY NOW HERCULES" Bella yells at him from outside the basement

Justin frowns "ALRIGHT ALREADY WE'RE COMING". He takes Megan's hand and smiles at her "ready?"

Megan looks at him timidly "no, but I'm going anyway". She allows herself to be led out the door.

Meanwhile in Princesses evil fortress

Blossom screams as cold water is splashed on her stinging her body, she coughs and tries to look up at the person who splashed "ugh whose there?" Her body swings and sways uncontrollably as she struggles against the chain hanging her from the ceiling. Suddenly out of nowhere a powerful whip lashes right across her back causing her to scream for the second time that day in pain. The whip lashes her again "AAHHH WHAT THE HELL?" After the pain subsides, she pants a little and glares at the dark figure who has now circled around her to face her "I KNOW IT'S YOU RACHAEL". That earned her another painful lash across her stomach causing her to scream again.

Rachael emerges from the shadows "surprise bitch".

Blossom glares at her "don't you have anything else better to do but obsess over my husband?"

Rachael lashes her again "GOD I FUCKING HATE YOU, I've been working on him for 20 years and you steal him away in less than 1". She lashes blossom again and again while screaming at her "YOU BITCH, YOU CUNT, DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE FUCKING DEALING WITH? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"` She stops when she realizes blossom isn't screaming anymore, she breaths hard and notices that blossom has been biting her lip the entire time until it bled. Rachael continues to beat her "SCREAM BITCH, I can do this for all eternity if I have to, but I won't stop until you are dead". She then stops again and hears the faint sound of chuckling coming from blossom, she stares at the redhead with absolute fury "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?"

"How long do you intend on keeping this up?" Blossom says plainly. The pain was making her a bit delirious "You've been stalking him for 8 years on burrowed power, every time we defeat you; you just keeping coming right back. You can't seem to understand who is really running the show here".

"Who you?" Rachael says nastily.

Blossom shakes her head "no, HIM each time he gives you power, we defeat you and you become drained and have to go back to him to get more, only to come back with some new ability and stupid plan that usually goes nowhere. Don't you get it? You're becoming just like him, a wandering spirit with no real purpose but to cause chaos and mayhem wherever you go. Is this even about brick anymore?"

Rachael closes in on her staring at her dangerously "if I were you I'd shut the fuck up".

Blossom looks back at her defiantly "tell me Rachael, if you were to win and you get brick, what then?" Rachael suddenly dawns a blank look "what happens next Rachael? What will you do? You can't marry him? You can't fuck him anymore? Without those burrowed powers of your, you wouldn't even be able to touch him? In fact when all is said and done HIM will probably strip you of your powers so you probably won't even be able to keep your soul on earth and you might fade out of existence". She sees Rachael's face distort into that of dread "but look on the bright side, at least you'll have brick…oops oh right, I forgot, you still won't have him either".

Rachael suddenly back hands her in the face "I'm not letting you mess with my head, is that part of your little game?"

Blossom spits out some blood but still looks at her with a grin "you know this is a colossal waste of everyone's time. You don't even really love him".

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't" Rachael says angrily "but if you hadn't stolen him from me…."

"Yeah right, I got that the first 100 times you said it. You know Rachael" Blossom cuts her off and continues "Brick is super powered but he's not immortal. He's 33years old; he'll be 34 next month. Do you really want to still be stalking him when he's turns 64, or 74 or how about 94? Hell the way our bodies are built we can live up until our early 100's if we take care of ourselves properly. Would you still want him then?"

"O…of course I would" Rachael says getting flustered.

"You don't seem so sure" Blossom grins "You're a shallow egoist who only married your 58 year old husband for his money. You really expect me to believe that you will stay by bricks side forever?" she smiles fully watching Rachael stumble on herself to answer her. Blossom continues "you've been lusting after him ever since he was old enough to even care about what boobs are, so you haven't a clue what true love really is. I have seen him in the mornings with his hair jacked up and horrendously bad morning breath. I've seen him lay a fart in the middle of dinner and blame it on the kids, I screamed at him the time he used my toothbrush to clean his sneakers. I had to give the kids ear plugs when we decided to drive to Florida on vacation and brick had a serious case of road rage last summer. I want to murder him every time he goes out to mow the lawn and takes his shirt off on purpose just so that those jealous bitches in our neighborhood can drool over him".

"Is there a point to all of this" Rachael sneers at her.

"There is" Blossom looks up at her challenging her, the grin on her face disappears and she gives her a stern look "brick may look perfect but he's flawed in every way possible. Though despite his flaws, I can look deep into his eyes and see myself growing old with him, I am the one that truly loves him".

"Shut up" Rachael didn't want to hear this from her enemy.

"We have made plans for our future" Blossom eggs her on by continuing "we've picked out a nice place to retire, a small country cottage to grow old in, we have even picked out burial plots". She smiles wickedly, knowing very well this was going to pissed her off "you know, a nice quiet spot where we can rest in peace…..together….forever. That Rachael is what true love is, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Rachael growls and wraps her whip around Blossom's neck choking her "just die already".

A red robot hovers into the room "mistress…"

"What? I'm fucking busy" Rachael pulls on the whip again tighten her hold on blossoms neck even more.

"We have located the children's whereabouts; the gangreen gang are tracking them as we speak".

Rachael growls again and unravels her whip from blossoms neck causing the red head to cough and pant for air "when you find them kill them on site". She hears a gasp coming from blossom who just turned pale after hearing that, she grins triumphantly "that was a nice little conversation we were having, but to answer your previous question, my plans with your husband are simple, I plan to use him as my own personal sex slave and when he has grown old and gray, I'll bury him alive JUST LIKE HE DID ME… but first". She saunters away from blossom "I'm going to get rid of everything you hold dear to you"; she heads for the door "starting with your little brats".

"NO, leave them alone they have nothing to do with this" Blossom's voice is laced with fear for her children "Rachael their just kids, killing them is pointless". Rachael ignores her and blossom becomes more frantic "RACHAEL PLEASE, this is senseless, don't do it", Rachael walks out of the door and blossom panics "RACHAEL, DON'T HURT MY CHILDREN, PLEASE!"

Rachael walk through the door and closes it behind her hearing Blossom scream out her name, she wondered briefly just how long the red head was going to do that "HIM, I know you're there".

"_Awfully long conversation to have with your enemy" _HIM appears next to her as she walks down the hall, he can here blossom flipping out in the other room and smiles in pleasure _ "you knew just what to say to send her over the edge, well done"._

Rachael kept quiet as she made her way to the control center, despite how hard she tried not to, Blossom's words repeated themselves over and over again in her head "HIM".

"_Hmmmmm, yes my pet" _HIM cooes at her casually.

"Look, how much time do I really have?" Rachael says concerned " I've been here for a while and…"

"_Getting impatient are we" _HIM chuckles "_You're so cute when you are doubtful of yourself. Not to worry, all will be revealed in due time. But for now concentrate on your revenge and the sweet reward you will gain from it"._ He doesn't mind that she doesn't respond to him as she enters the room, he knows exactly what awaits her at the end of this idiotic adventure of hers, so he patiently goes along with whatever her heart wants.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bubbles is resting in the hospital bed cradling her newborn baby boy, she smiles down at him as he slumbers unmindful of the chaos that ensued before his birth. She reaches her night stand and grabs the alarm clock looking at the time. She frowns, it was 9:00pm and still no sign of boomer, she so desperately wanted to cry but she fought it back, she needed to be strong for their child. The entire room was quiet, not a single sound could be heard in there. Suddenly Buttercup opens the door and walks in, her body was covered in ash and smoking "Bubbles they're here".

Bubbles looks at her confused "who's here? What's going on?"

Buttercup pulls the shades down to cover the windows then grabs the T.V. remote "take a look". She turns on the T.V. and the two see a pale skinned woman with serpents like hair and ruby red lipstick smiling at the screen "Sedusa".

Sedusa smiles and pretends to be a news reporter "Hello boys, for those of you who are too stupid to remember or have been born under a rock, I am Sedusa. I'm reaching out to all of you hooligans, dirt bags, scum sacks, and evil doers to offer you a proposition". An old picture of the power puff girls, when they were kids, pops up behind her on the left side of her head and she points to it as if she were presenting a trophy "remember these little freaks? If you have ever committed a crime, if you have ever made a public nuisance out of yourself, or if you have ever treading that thin line of political correctness then you have probably gotten your ass kicked by one or all three of these girls. Well guess what, they have grown up…" A more recent picture of the girls pops up in place of the former one "and worse, they have populated with none other then those sell outs the rowdy ruff boys. If you're anything like me the very idea of them and their picture perfect family makes you want to vomit. Well then here's your chance to get revenge on all of them and make a good chunk of change from it also. Princess Morbucks has placed a 100 million dollar reward to anyone who can catch one of these freaks or their children dead or alive. That's right; 100 million dollars for each one of these freaks you bring in, the one who can catch all of them will be the richest man in town. SO GET OUT THERE AND GET THOSE PUFFS".

At that moment the door of the hospital room shakes from the hostile people on the other side banging on it, Bubble looks at Buttercup "get me the cradle please".

Buttercup wheels the cradle over to her; she then takes a peak out the window "looks like the words spreading, everyone's after us". She then goes back over to Bubbles "we should be able to get out through the window". She goes back to double check outside.

Bubbles looks at her worried "do you think the kids are ok with the Professor?"

"I don't know, maybe one of us should go back there later and check on them" Buttercup then notices something out the window and panics "damn BUBBLES GET DOWN!", A madman shoots a rocket launcher directly at their window. Bubbles goes to shield her baby and buttercup shields both of them with her body. The 2 sisters brace themselves but all they could hear was the baby in Bubbles arms crying.

Bubbles looks around her in shock "buttercup?" Her raven haired sister looks at her in response, then looks around them, there's a force field surrounding the both of them. Bubbles grins at her "I didn't know you could do that Buttercup".

"I'm not doing anything" Buttercup says confused, they both looked down at the baby who by now has quieted down and is trying to fall back to sleep. He was glowing a bright white aura which is the same color as the shield "wow"

Bubbles looks down at the small infant and the baby stares back at her blankly "Michael? Did you do that to protect mommy?" The baby smiles up at her suddenly with dark blue eyes and she gives him a sad smile back "you're just like your father". She gently hugs the infant as tears well up in her eyes "oh boomer, where are you?"

Buttercup touch's her shoulder comfortingly "Bubbles I know it's hard for you, Butch is out there too. But I need you to get your head in the game".

Bubbles sniffle and nods "you're right", suddenly a crowd of muscle bound men storm into the room and immediately start hitting and ramming into the shield. The 2 superpowers brace themselves protecting the infant as much as possible.

Meanwhile 

Femme Fatale glares at the landscape, they had lost the two super powered males for a minute before realizing their location "shoot the barricade NOW". The soldiers fire away at the steel wall rapidly, Femme Fatale grins "your ass is mine Blondie".

Boomer and Butch are covered behind a thick barricade they hijacked off a couple of the soldiers they were fighting. Butch looks over at boomer realizing the blond was holding his side "you, ok?"

Boomer nods even though he was clearly in pain "we have to get back to the girls", He pulls a grenade from his pocket and gets up flinging it at the soldiers as they were closing in.

The grenade lands just a few feet from Femme and the woman freaks out "WATCH OUT" she jumps out of the way leaving her own men behind.

Butch gets up and grabs boomer, flying them both away as the grenade goes off. The explosion takes out a good couple of soldiers but missing Femme. Butch glares at Boomer "are you trying to get yourself killed? Your powers haven't come back yet". He notices that boomer is coughing up blood and hanging limply in his arms "Boomer?" he then notices blood drizzling down boomers leg from his side "BOOMER!" He zooms off losing the soldiers who were following him and boomer.

Femme Fatale runs ahead of her troops and sees that they lost them "shit", she looks back at the other soldiers "drive out in that direction, and shoot them down. But don't touch the blond one, he's mine". She hops in one or the trucks and they drive out to hunt after their prey.

[Outside of Farmville]

A pick up truck is cruising down an empty road; it had just come from Farmville and had been driving for hours peacefully. The truck was carrying baskets of fruits and vegetables to New York, not noticing the 3 extra baggages it was carrying. Bella, Megan and Justin are resting amongst the baskets and crates; they had left Townsville at around 11:30pm but were too sleepy to risk flying so they decided to hitch a ride. It's now 2:30 am but Megan was the only one still snoozing away.

Bella looks out at the country side "are you sure you can track them?"

"Yeah" Justin says sitting across from her "Mom trained me to pick up on her and dads power".

Bella's eyes widen "she did?"

Justin nods smiling "yeah she made me close my eyes and disappeared. I was able to find her in 3 different locations, Mexico, Japan, and Antarctica. It was actually kind of fun, like one of those "where's Waldo?" kind of games". He looks over to see her frowning deeply "what?"

Bella's frown turns to a glare "mom's training you too".

"Well…yeah" Justin stares at her as she turns her head dramatically and is now glaring at the countryside "what?"

"Nothing" Bella murmured angrily.

Justin blinks at her "then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad" Bella crosses her arms and still avoids his gaze.

"Could have fooled me", Justin says smirking at her. Suddenly Bella picks up an apple from the closest basket to her and throws it at him hitting him in the head. Justin holds his head and glares at her "ow what?"

Bella yells at him "I can't stand you sometimes".

Justin rubs his head "what did I do?"

"Why do they always train you? Why do they treat you like your special when your just like them, it's not fair" Bella rants.

"Look you bipolar freak" Justin gets mad and shouts back "why are you getting so bent out of shape? Dad loves you more anyway".

"That's not the point" Bella shouts back "He respects you more because you have powers just like he does. Nobody takes me seriously at all because I'm just a mere mortal".

"Why do you always yell at me about that?" Justin says

"Why did you have to be born with powers?" Bella yells back.

Justin rolls his eyes "oh please Bella, I think this world would end if you were the one with powers, you and your stupid god complex".

"WHAT?" Bella says outraged "I'd be a great god".

"First of all, we are not gods, we are super heroes" Justin says "second of all, there is a huge problem when you have super powers and think you're god, so trust me when I say this world is a better place without you having powers".

"Shut up" Bella says scowling "smart ass".

Megan stirs and yawns "you two are too loud" she turns over and notices that they are somewhere she is unfamiliar with "where are we?"

"I don't know" Justin says casually, Bella doesn't seem to be worried either.

Megan freaks a little "what do you mean you don't know? I thought you were tracking our whereabouts".

"I'm tracking mom and dad's powers" Justin says calmly "but that doesn't mean I know where we are, I just know that this is the right way to go to get to them".

Megan sighs "sorry, I'm just kind of nervous, I don't even know what to do when I get there".

Bella gives her a determined look "we shall defeat our enemies, and release the gods from their imprisonment".

Megan looks at her for a moment and rolls her eyes "no, you're going to probably get shot at and cry, I am probably going to scream, run around in circles and end up cramming myself underneath a desk and Justin's probably going to be too scared to do anything and pee in his pants". She brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them "then we are all going to die, execution style, in the most horrible and humiliating way ever".

"MEGAN" Bella shouts her name causing her to jump out of her skin. Bella smiles wickedly and pokes her, taunting her "you're so flinchy, look at you flinch over every little thing".

"Stop" Megan whines, trying to move away from her.

Bella chuckles and stops poking her but still invades her personal space "you can't be so flinchy all the time, you have to be tough. You have to be dangerous and crazy and insane, I'LL CRACK YOUR SKULL IN WITH A ROCK AND DRINK WHAT LEAKS OUT, then I'll eat your brains in an ice cream bowl with sprinkles on top".

Megan looks at her and blinks "that's disgusting Bella".

Justin smiles "I don't want sprinkles on my brains".

"Don't worry" Bella says "you don't have any brains worth eating; a zombie would starve to death with your empty head". Justin laughs and sticks his middle finger at her; Bella laughs and sticks her middle finger back at him.

Megan gets frustrated "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY", she frowns and looks out the back of the truck on the passing road "this isn't a game, we could….." she stops suddenly and notices something in the distance, it looked like something was zooming straight towards them "Dad?" She squints a little trying to see who it really is, she then sees another one, then a third one. Her eyes widen as it begins to multiply even more while still flying towards them "guys we have company".

Justin looks out and sees them also "what are they?" suddenly one of the entities shoots something out at them.

Megan screams "IT'S A MISSILE".

"JUSTIN GET RID OF IT" Bella panics.

Justin fly's out of the truck and towards the missile, he then punches it directly causing it to explode from the impact. He then quickly fly's back noticing the truck starting to slow down "you guys ok?"

"Yeah" Bella breaths a sigh of relief "see, Justin's got our back Megan, we'll be ok".

Justin lands and puts an arm around the both of them "don't worry ladies, big brothers got you covered".

"HEY WHERE DID YOU KIDS COME FROM?"

All three kids looked up and saw a very startled heavy set man; he was the driver of the truck they hitched a ride on. Justin is about to explain himself but then sees another missile heading their way "OH CRAP!" He grabs Bella and Megan but couldn't get the truck driver, all he can do is zoom away and let the missile hit the truck blowing it and everything around it sky high. Justin floats away from the now inflamed carnage and the now burnt corpse laying on the floor "my god".

Bella stares numbly at the wreck "oh no, he's dead". Megan tears up and puts her hand to her mouth in shock.

Justin looks out at the bright red robots heading their way and takes the girls further away "let's go before we're next". He zooms off with them and the robots follow.

Meanwhile Back at Princess's fortress

Brick stares up at the ceiling completely bored out of his mind "yep, I'm still here, still chained to this bed, and still not getting a fucking sex scene".

"_And whose fault is that?"_

Brick looks around him, but doesn't see anyone "who said that?" There was silence for a while and brick began to get agitated "hello? Oh fuck this shit, now I'm hearing voices?"

"_You are not hearing voices, voices would mean you are hearing more then one, which is inaccurate thus totally the wrong amount of voices for you to be hearing. You are hearing only one voice from one singular entity, one is the number of voices that is speaking to you right now, i.e. me, the one and only entity that is talking to you is therefore the only one you should be hearing"._

The way this lunatic talked, the constant repetition of his sentences, the rough and harsh deep tone of his voice, Brick knew who this person was. He slowly turns his head "Dad?"

A black haired monkey with a huge white and purple stripped helmet on his head covering his massive petruding brain stares back at him. The monkey stands upright and is dressed in a long blue armless top with a belt around the waist, white shoes and a purple cape "Hiya". Brick screams startled for the first time in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brick gaps at the monkey, the first wave of pure shock has passed by now and he stares at Mojo for a while. Mojo stares back at him and grins "what? No "hello papa"... or … "I'm so happy to see you papa"…. Or…. "I'm so glad you are back".

"Why the fuck are you here?" Brick says plainly, getting over his initial shock.

Mojo chuckles and circles around the bed, brick can easily notice that the monkey is not walking but floating. Mojo teasingly pokes bricks head "I saw that there was a damsel in distress and came to save her", Mojo throws his head back and starts laughing.

Brick frowns at him "fucking jerk, aren't you supposed to be disintegrated in the lava of your own volcano lair".

"Ah yes not one of my better ideas for an evil lair" Mojo says sitting up casually on the edge of the bed "but this is not the conversation we are having right now about stupid mistakes and evil lair location. My time in this realm has passed, gone out , expired, no more, deceased, merely mentioned at the beginning of this saga but quickly killed off for plot purposes, only to be brought back to motivate one of the main characters in the story to get his LAZY ASS OFF THE BED AND KICK SOME BUTT".

"What do you want from me?" Brick says sneering at him "I can't move".

"Correction, you are too lazy to move" Mojo says sneering back "you have changed brick, ever since you have lost your hat, your actions have changed, your goals have been altered and leadership qualities have diminished".

Brick's eyes widen "how did you know about that?"

Mojo grins "I have been watching all of you from the very beginning, most of my attention and energy has gone into watching after Butch, since boomer was properly taken care of and you, despite the fucked up circumstances, you were also taken care of. I know of that annoying spirit inside of butch, I was making sure to keep butch alive before Jason invaded him. After that I was unable interfere with his life and could only watch".

Brick looks a bit stunned by this revelation "really? You were watching over us this entire time".

Mojo nods "you are all my original creations, despite what HIM has done, created solely and specifically for the eradication of the Powerpuff girls , and like all my creations must be preserved, maintained, trained and nurtured so that they may perform as efficiently as possible which guarantees maximum success. You three are far more then just ingredients dumped in a toilet; you three are by far the most powerful of all my inventions with a 99.5 percent success rate. 99.5 percent meaning you were almost perfect, for to be perfect you would have succeeded in eliminating those girls permanently but since they did not die you boys have not achieved 100 percent and have been reduced to partial perfect, which is not perfect at all, imperfect is what you three are, rendering points off the perfection meter by 5 points".

Brick is fast asleep snoring on the bed, which pisses Mojo off "PAY ATTENTION WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT".

Brick opens his eyes for a moment and glares "well sorry, the way you talk either puts people to sleep or makes them want to crack you head in with a tire iron".

"What is wrong with the way I talk?" Mojo says angrily "everything that I say is precise, to the point, I am saying the words and you understand the words that I have just said. I do not talk words that one can not understand, for they are words that come clearly…"

"ALRIGHT I FUCKING GET IT" Brick flips out a little "god I forgot how annoying you are".

"JUST LISTEN TO THE POINT I AM TRYING TO MAKE" Mojo yells back at him, but then his stature softens as he looks down at brick " whether these chain are on you or not, you have the strength and resources to get yourself out. A father is the protector of the family as well as the rescuer, not the other way around. You are the leader of the Rowdyruff boys, the older you get the stronger you should be. You must free yourself, you must fight and you must win or risk losing everything you have worked so hard to obtain. You pride yourself on being bad, selfish, tough and most of all rowdy, show them my son, show them why they feared you, show them how you and your brothers scarred a city for generations to come, show them why the mere sight of you is the sign of the apocalypse, MUAHAHHAHAHA".

Brick watches the old monkey get lost in his own world, he wasn't motivated by that speak but he did recognize his point, his kids were in danger and he was sure that Rachael already had blossom captive somewhere. He needed to get out of here "hey old monkey man".

"OLD MONKEY MAN?" Mojo says outraged "how dare you? In human age I am at least 32".

"Listen, there's something I never got the chance to tell you" Brick says while looking at the bed posts, he noticed the bars.

Mojo smirks "what? Are you going to tell me that you cried for you daddy?" he says in a taunting tone.

Brick chuckles and looks at the bars closely "yeah right, in your fucking dreams". He pulls the chain away from the bars and notices that the one with his cuffs attached to it is loose, must have been from earlier when he had struggled against it. "When you died, it pissed me off. Basically because I didn't really know how to be sad, all I could do was get angry and hurt something. It didn't make any sense to me that you would just die like that; I guess it messed me up a little. I didn't even get a chance to mourn you properly, we all missed you…..father".

Mojo doesn't say anything, but he does smile fondly to himself "I see", he sits there in silence for a bit before speaking again "I too have something to say".

"Oh?" Brick says gathering some of his strength.

"You were wrong for taking it out on boomer" Mojo said plainly "you should have taken that time to avenge me, you as the leader should be the one to bring your team together but instead you let everything around you fall apart".

Brick stayed silent for a little while, he then raises his legs up in one swift motion and lifted them above his head, resting his feet against the headboard "you're right, my temper clouded my mine, I replaced sadness with anger and was relentless with boomer. I wanted him to feel the same pain I did, I wanted him to cry because I couldn't. Butch was the same as me so I couldn't count on him to feel any kind of sorrow, it had to be boomer". He uses his feet to push against the headboard and yanks the chain forcing the already weak bar to bend "despite my best efforts, he didn't even shed a tear and that pissed me off even more".

"Are you telling me all of this because you are sorry for what you did" Mojo says listening intently to him while watching him try to break himself out of the restraints.

Brick yanks his chains again and the bar bends a little more, he sighs, this metal was slowly draining him, if he could muster up enough strength he should be able to at least break it. He lowers his legs to the bed again and breaths "shit happens, he knows that, I'll admit though we are a lot closer then we were as kids. I guess it's my way of saying hey, you're a colossal pussy but you're still alive so I'll acknowledge your presence. It's the only kind of apology he's getting".

"You decided that in one night?" Mojo smirks seeing him try the bar one more time.

"A lot can happen when three guys get high together" He raises his legs again and uses his feet against the headboard to push himself again "we were reminded of something important that night". He yanks the chain again and the bar breaks off, Brick smiles and slides the cuffs right off "we were reminded that no matter what happens we are still brothers. Regardless of how much we fuck each other up one thing is clear…." He sits up and gets off the bed slowly, he then flings the chains over the other bed posts on the foot side of the bed and props his foot against it, having gotten away from the main source of his power drain he felt a little better "if you fuck with one of us, you get fucked up by all of us". With a growl he yanks the chain some more, he yanks it again and again until his wrist began to turn red and even started bleeding a little.

Mojo watches him with interest "I see".

Brick give it one more hard yank and the cuffs break open, he squeezes his hands out of the cuffs and flings them to the side. He analyzes his wrists stepping away from the bed; he notices that the farther away from the bed he got the better he felt. The wounds he inflicted on himself began to heal fast, brick smiles then he turns and his smile turns evil "the end of days has arrived; they will all pay for what they have done to my family, when I find Rachael I will finally send her to hell where she belongs". He looks up at Mojo while still smiling "let's cause some chaos"; sparks begin to fly from his hand as he tests his power.

Mojo smiles wickedly back "Excellent", he cackles.

Meanwhile

Butch lays boomer down on an old mattress, and begins to tear off pieces from his clothing for bandages. After trying to lose the enemy soldiers that were coming after them, he was able to find an old house to hide in. He tends to Boomers wounds silently for a while, making sure to stop the bleeding.

"_Interesting that you would choose to hide out here"._

Butch looks around for a bit and blinks "whose there?"

"_It's me"._

"Jason?" Butch asks while fastening the last of the bandages to boomers wounds.

"_No it's Santa Clause, who the hell do you think it is?"_

"Hey fuck you man" Butch yells "I'm dealing with some shit here ok?

"_Hey I just wanted to point out the place you're hiding in right now"._

"What about it?" Butch asks.

"_It's where I was born; this is a ghost town now"._

Butch's attention turns back to boomer as he notices the blond fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, boomer moves a little but still doesn't wake up, Butch grins a bit "hang in there". He then looks around a bit "you really use to live in this dump?"

"_Wasn't always a dump, it was actually my grandmothers house and my mom inherited it when the old lady croaked. Despite that we were always traveling from one place to another until we finally settled here, my mom thought it was going to be temporary but well time changes things. This was the place my mom killed my father, and this was also the place where I killed my sister"._

"Shit" Butch says almost casually "why did you kill her?"

"_Why? WHY?"_

Butch is unfazed by his response, then the inside of his mind goes silent "hello?"

"_I'm thinking of a reason that might make sense to you. Ever get a toy that breaks down and stops working. Then you get sick of it and throw it away? Well…..that's not the reason why I killed her"._

Butch gets agitated "then, why?" there was another silent moment before Jason answered his question.

"_I have zero tolerance for weak little things"._

Butch suddenly tenses, for some reason he felt as though something was seriously wrong "it's been a long time since we've spoken".

"_20 years, 6 months, 3 weeks, 8 hours, 45 minutes, 60 seconds, give or take"_

Butch blinks for a bit in surprise, he didn't know Jason was keeping tabs on him like that. He then became serious "this is as good a time as any to ask you something that's been bothering me lately".

"_Ask away"._

"What are you doing to Megan?" Butch came right out with it; the silence came back again before Butch spoke again "Jason, are you hurting my daughter?"

"_Who?"_

"Megan, who the fuck else?" Butch says losing his patience.

"_Who's Megan?"_

"You know who Megan is dick" Butch gets angry

"_Never met her"._

Butch gets really angry "don't fuck with me Jason, I control this body, I can expel you out of it".

"_Come on butch, you can't take a joke? Just relax, I'm just toughening her up a bit, she's fine"._

"TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL" Butch yells angrily.

"_WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HER SO MUCH?"_

Butch grabs his head as Jason's loud voice pierces his brain "STOP IT".

"_YOU REALLY WANNA KICK ME OUT BECAUSE OF HER AND THAT BLACK HAIRED BITCH OF YOURS"_

Butch yells out in pain "enough".

"_AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU, I PROTECTED YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT"._

Butch falls to his knees and kneels over "s….hut…shut up".

"_THAT WEAKLING IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME, SHE'S NOT EVEN YOUR REAL DAUGHTER"._

"SHUT UP" Butch screams out and punches the ground, the pain in his head subsides "I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for you to protect me. All I asked for was a life, all I want is my family and if you don't like it you can GET THE FUCK OUT", There was silence again, all he can hear is some rustling in the room.

"You're too loud".

Butch looks over at boomer who has started to move a little more "boomer?" he goes over to boomer and the blond slowly looks up at him. Butch gives him a look of utter relief and joy "you're ok", the blond blinks at him a little taken back, Butch notices and looks back "what?"

"You look like you were about to hug me", Boomer looks at him awkwardly.

"Don't be weird" Butch says changing his expression to one of indifference "It's just that I'm relieved that I don't have to drag your dead body with me all day". He kneels down and fiddles with boomers blood stained shirt, he then lifts it to examine the wound he dressed earlier. He pulls on the bandages a little to look at the wound "you're healing up nicely, can you stand?" Boomer nods and butch helps him up, the blond limps a little over to the window.

Boomer looks outside "are they still following us?"

"No, I think we lost them, for now" Butch says, he walks over to where boomer is "we're in Jason's old house right now, we can stay here till your powers come back". He then puts his hand to his head as another wave of pain touched his brain "ow, shit".

Boomer looks at him concerned "what is it?"

"Jason's pissed at me" Butch says closing his eyes.

Boomer's eyes widen "you can talk to him?"

"Normally no" Butch goes over to the mattress and sits on it, "we haven't spoken since he killed his mother, I was 16 at the time". Butch frowns "I threatened to expel him from my body earlier".

Boomer quirks an eyebrow "you can do that?"

"I don't know" Butch says "I've never tried it".

"_You don't have the guts to try it. Even if you do manage to do it, do you really think I'll leave without a fight"?_

Butch glares at the floor "that's why I plan to not only get rid of you, but also throw your twisted ass to hell".

"_Oh yeah, I'll make sure to fuck your old man hard while I'm there"._

"Go suck a dick, asshole" Butch says angrily.

"_Been there, done that"._

Butch's eyes widen "what?"

Boomer moves away from the window he was standing by "uh Butch, I think they found us".

"In a minute boomer" Butch draws his attention back to Jason "what the fuck did you just say?"

"_Nothing"_

"BULLSHIT" Butch gets angry "what the hell did you just say?"

Boomer looks over at him "dude what's your problem?"

"_Boomer's so cute when he's all concerned and shit, I just want to rape him"_

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? ARE YO GAY? Butch yells out.

"_Bisexual, get it right, bi…..sexual, there's a different between bisexual and gay. You see bisexual is someone who…"_

"I DON'T CARE" Butch yells out again.

Boomer looks warily out the window, then ducks behind a wall "butch, be quiet, you're making too much noise".

"Did you know Jason was using my body to do gay shit" Butch says angrily.

"_Bisexual"_

"WHAT THE FUCK EVER" Butch shouts.

"Gentleman" Boomer says starting to get agitated "are we really going to do this now?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION" Butch glares at him.

Boomer glares back at him "fine, look, Brick and I suspected things were going on, he's got some kind of crush on brick".

"Oh shit" Butch holds his stomach "I'm going to be sick".

Boomer can hear enemy troops heading towards the house "butch, calm down, it's not that bad".

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN", Butch shouts getting even angrier, smoke was emanating from the pores of his skin "you're not the one possessed by some gay psychopath who uses your body for gay crazy shit".

"_BISEXUAL"_

"FUCK YOU" Butch shouts back, he then grabs boomer roughly and pins him to the wall "how long have you guys known he was doing this?"

"Seriously Butch" Boomer tries to regain control of the situation noticing that some of the enemy soldiers have now entered the house "this is no time to have a mental breakdown, the enemy is here".

Butch growls in anger and lets go of boomer, he then stares murderously at the bedroom door as the troops try to get in "I'm not in the mood to deal with you shit heads right now". His whole body bursts into flames and he raises his hand to the door, he then shoots out two fireballs at the incoming soldier blowing them away.

Boomer flinches slightly from the after shock of the flame attack "whoa, don't kill us in the process".

Butch glares back at Boomer "I'll deal with you later then", he watches the door waiting for more soldiers to break in "how are your powers?"

"They're almost back" Boomer says glad for the intrusion "enough for me to fight anyway".

"Be careful then" Butch says not taking his eyes off the door "and don't do anything reckless and stupid, that's my job". He grins as more soldiers come in poised for round two of their battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Megan, Bella and Justin are sleeping in a cave in the middle of the desert; they lost the road they were on when they lost the enemy, now they have decided to hide out there. Megan tosses and turns in her sleep, the thoughts of something that happened to her 3 months ago flashes into her mind.

[Flashback to 3 months ago]

Megan screams out in fear as she is hung by her feet at the roof of butch's apartment building, 10 minutes ago she was practicing her kick boxing but as usual Jason came to mess with her. This resulted in her current upside down situation "JASON PLEASE, DON'T DROP ME PLEASE!"

"Now relax" Jason says smirking at her as he holds both of her ankles in one hand "you're a tough girl, this is nothing you can't handle. I'm just going to let you go, I love the way you scream, it's downright hilarious".

"NO" Megan starts crying "please, DADDY HELP ME, I'M SCARED".

Jason's amused look turns to a serious one "daddy? Every time we're together you fucking cry for your daddy. WHY? You're always crying for him, always scared of everything around you, why am I wasting my time training a weakling like you? It's not like you're going to use anything I teach you, all you are ever going to do is run and cry for your daddy".

"PLEASE" Megan cries even more "don't drop me, please, I can't help it, I'm scared, I don't want to die, I want my daddy back".

"Ugh" Jason groans "god why are little girls so weak? My little sister was weak also, always crying, always screaming for her mommy, IT DROVE ME CRAZY". He smirks down at Megan viciously "and do you know what I did to her?" Megan slowly shakes her head, and Jason smiles fully at her "I got rid of her" he lets go of Megan's ankles and she screams hysterically as she falls from the 20 floor building.

Megan falls to her doom, screaming at the top of her lungs, she starts to black out a little when suddenly a light green blur flashes before her, swooping her up and flying with her back to the roof top she fell from. Megan opens her eyes and looks around for a second noticing Jason is gone, her attention then moves to whoever caught her "M….Mom?"

Buttercup looks at her with a look of fear and extreme concern "Oh my god Megan, are you alright?" she holds the little girl close to her "what happened?"

"Um…..I…uh…" Megan's whole body shook uncontrollably and her hair stood out on all ends but she didn't want buttercup to know what really happened "I came up here for some fresh air".

"THEN OPEN UP A DAMN WINDOW MEGAN" Buttercup carries her to the staircase "being up here by yourself is dangerous, someone is supposed to be watching you, where is Butch?" Megan doesn't answer her which pisses her off "I see". She carries Megan downstairs and walks over to Butch's apartment, when she enters with Megan she sees butch sleeping on the couch, she puts Megan down and punches butch in the head "WAKE UP JACKASS".

Butch cursed and rubbed his head, he had no idea how he got from the supermarket to laying on the couch. All he knew was that he had a headache "what is it?" he looks over at Megan and smiles a little "Hello my queen", he then notices her pale face, quivering form and messed up hair "what happened to you?"

Buttercup glares at him while holding Megan protectively "her fathers an incompetent asshole, that's what's wrong with her".

"What the hell did I do?" Butch says outraged.

Buttercup pulls a blanket from under Butch and Megan sits down next to him, Buttercup wraps the blanket around Megan "she fell off the roof and nearly died, you're supposed to be watching her, not sitting on your ass while she tries to kill herself".

"I wasn't even asleep for that long, cut me some fucking slack" Butch glares back at her, Megan crawls over to him and cuddles close to him for comfort. He turns to her for a moment and frowns in concern at her "honey, what were you doing up on the roof? It's not like you to wander off like that". Megan wouldn't look at him, she couldn't even speak, all she wants is for him to hold her.

"DOES IT MATTER?" Buttercup says angrily "how could you not even know where your own daughter was? That's irresponsible".

"Ok geez" Butch says angrily back "you're just pissed that we pulled you from your busy schedule to do some damn parenting".

"EXCUSE ME?" Buttercup says "how dare you even imply that, I love her just as much as you do. It's not my fault that your brain is too fried from getting baked or drunk all the time to even know what the fuck is going on around you".

"First of all" Butch says "I haven't done drugs since college and second I'm not drunk all the time. I take better care of her then you ever could, SO GET OFF MY BACK BITCH".

While her parents argue Megan blocks them out, her mind drifts off to what Jason said earlier to her.

"_God why are little girls so weak?" _

Megan looks up at Butch and tugs on his shirt. Butch stops arguing and looks at Megan, so does buttercup. Megan looks back at them sadly "do you think I'm weak?"

Butch frowns and looks down at her gently resting his hand on her shoulder "where's that coming from?"

Buttercup frowns also, concerned "Megan is someone out there calling you weak? Cause if they are….."

"No…no it's nothing like that" Megan says in a slight panic, "I was just thinking that maybe if I was a bit stronger I…."

"Hey, hey, hey" Butch hugs her comfortingly "you don't have to do anything, my Queen".

Buttercup sits next to them, she then kisses Megan on the forehead "all you have to do is wake up in the morning and we will take care of the rest".

"And don't let us fighting get you down" Butch says smiling at Buttercup who smile back "your mom and me have been fighting each other since the day we were created. Nothings breaking this team up, right BC?"

Buttercup blushes at hearing her nickname "right"; she then remembers why she argued with him in the first place "even if he was being a forgetful dick".

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" Butch yells "will you fucking drop it already".

"Well shit I'm sorry" Buttercup says sarcastically "The next time my kid falls off a 20 story building on your watch, I'll try to be a little more sympathetic to **your** needs".

"Thank guys" Megan purposely interrupts them "I'm feeling a little better".

Buttercup looks at her again "are you sure? Do you need anything?"

Megan shakes her head quickly "no thanks mom, I'm fine".

Butch also looks at her and smiles "hey, I'll make dinner tonight, I'll even make your favorite dessert, how does that sound?"

Megan tries her best to keep a smile on her face, but these two green eyed superpowers were the definition of smothering parents "I'm not really hungry, I think I'll just turn in early for the night". Butch smiles and is about to take her to bed, but Megan gently pushes away from him "I can walk daddy".

Butch chuckles "right sorry", He lets her go and she walks to her room, Megan walks into her room and is about to close her door when something they said caught her attention; she couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

Buttercup looks over at Butch as if she had just thought of something important "Butch, how are things going with Jason?"

"Can't tell" Butch says shrugging "I've been falling asleep a lot lately, but I always wake up in the same exact place I was before, so I thought he might have been asleep. Today was different though, when I went from picking up some stuff for dinner at the supermarket to sleeping on my couch".

Buttercup frowns "you think you transitioned".

"If that's the case then" Butch drifts off and suddenly turns pale, as the realization of something horrible came to his mind "oh my god, did…did Jason throw my daughter off the roof?" He looked extremely horrified by the thought that Megan's life was in danger, possibly because of him.

Buttercup tensed up, it wasn't Butch she was afraid of, it's what he plans to do to himself that scared her the most, his self mutilation habits never truly vanished, they just remained dormant because of Megan. Buttercup scans the room for sharp objects while talking to Butch "its ok, we don't know for sure if that's what really happened". When she is sure that there's nothing sharp and pointy within their reach she looks back at Butch, who seems to be on the verge of suicide. She grabs his chin and roughly snaps him out of it "HEY look at me, calm down".

"I'll cut him out of me if I have to" Butch says staring at her in desperation "I have to get him out, what if he hurts her again?"

"shhh" Buttercup plants soft kisses on his face "stop talking like that, do you want Megan to hear you?" she holds Butch's head close to her chest and hugs him "I'll be around you two more often ok? We'll get through this just like we got through everything else". She holds him close to her, and Megan continues to watch them through the door. Megan silently vows to never tell her father about how Jason has been treating her.

[Flashback end]

Megan opens her eyes and looks up at the ceiling of the cave, she remembered that day. It was the day she vowed to never let her father know Jason was hurting her. He would do anything to protect her, even kill himself, however she knew she couldn't just stay quiet and let Jason continue to pick on her. She turns on her side and sighs, thinking about what will become of her after all of this was done. She just couldn't figure out why Jason hated her so much, when she was a baby he would ignore her or pretend she wasn't in the room. Why the big interest in tormenting her now? She looks over at her metallic gloves and looks at them seriously._" I can't continue on like this, I have to….I have to…." _ She thinks as she reaches for the gloves _"I have to fight". _She grabs the gloves and runs out of the cave to practice.

[30 minutes later]

Bella and Justin wake up to the sound of something pounding into hard rock. Bella opens her eyes and stares at the cave entrance before deciding to get up "Justin can't you train some other time?"

Justin sits up and looks at her confused "what?"

Bella sees Justin and blinks at him "if you're here then whose?"

Megan throws a couple of roundhouse kicks, then swoops around and punches the wall shattering the rock completely, Megan looks at the big metal gloves on her hands and grins "cool".

"What are you doing?" Bella walks up to her cranky, Justin follows behind her.

Megan shadow boxes for a bit, doing uppercuts and jabs "these gloves are amazing, they look like they could weigh a ton but in reality their extremely light".

"You didn't answer my question" Bella demands still really sleepy "why are you acting like rocky balboa all of a sudden?"

"I'm training" Megan says "watch this; it's a new move I have been working on". She bends backwards and does a back flip, then another, on the second one she punches the ground, the vibration propels her higher off the ground and into the air. When she comes back down, she punches the floor again and a huge shock wave shakes the ground causing an earthquake. The mountains around them crumble, Bella loses her balance and falls on her bottom and Justin floats up to avoid also falling. After a while the earthquake stops and Megan pants a little but looks at them excitedly "well, what do you think?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME" Justin zooms up to her and hovers around her happily "wow Megan, that was so cool, I can do that too but it's really awesome that you can do it, you're amazing Megan".

Megan looks down blushing from the attention he was giving her. She then looks over at Bella and chuckles at the other redheads shocked expression "well? How was it Bella?"

Bella scowls at her "oh wow, so you can make the ground shake, so what?" she turns her back on Megan like a spoiled brat and goes to get her weapon "I'm going to train too and I bet I'll be ten times better then you, just watch me".

Justin laughs "that's her way of saying you're move was awesome".

"DON'T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH" Bella comes back with her huge ray gun "that's not what I said at all".

"Nope" Justin says teasing her "that's what you meant though".

"Is not" Bella yells at him.

"Is so" Justin hovers around her teasingly.

While the two argue Megan smiles and looks out at the horizon with determination, she then looks back at the bickering siblings "Justin?"

Justin stops teasing his sister and looks at Megan "yeah?"

"Didn't you carry a watch with you" Megan says "it's also a homing beacon isn't it?"

"Oh yeah" Justin says reaching into his pocket and pulling it out "why didn't I think of this before?" The watch was simple looking, it was white with a bright red button on it, he presses it and it starts to beep "ROWDY RUFFS, POWERPUFFS IT'S TIME FOR ACTION".

[Bubbles Hospital room]

Bubbles and Buttercup are still in the force field dome, surrounded by the thugs, and criminals trying to break in. Suddenly they both perk their ears up hearing a beeping noise. Bubbles clutches her baby in her arms "do you hear that?"

Buttercup looks over at bubbles "yeah, but the hotline signal? All the way out here?"

[Jason's old house]

Boomer zaps an entire row of soldiers, but stops and looks around a bit "what's that?"

Butch blasts away more soldiers with his fire power "I hear it too, where's it coming from?"

[Inside the Princesses fortress]

Brick sneaks his way down the halls trying to track down blossoms whereabouts, he sensed she was nearby. Suddenly his senses are bombarded with a high pitch beeping sound "what the hell?" he looks around to try to find where the beeping is coming from.

[In a dark room within the fortress]

Blossom slowly opens her eyes, her tear stained face peers through the darkness, searching for the source of that beeping sound "the hotline, but how?" Suddenly the image of her children emerged in her thoughts "Justin…B…Bella, I….I'm coming". With renewed hope that her children are still alive, she struggles against the chains holding her.

[Back at the desert]

Justin makes dramatic hand gestures as if he were a power ranger "SUPER POWER FIGHTING TEAM ASSEMBLE". He holds an action pose for a while as if expecting everyone to miraculously show up.

Bella rolls her eyes "You're an embarrassment Justin".

Megan chuckles "well at least the signals out, it should lead everyone to where they are keeping uncle brick and aunt blossom. By the time we get there, we'll have back up too". She looks out at the desert around her "_Mom, Dad, watch me, I'll show you how strong I can be". _She then turns back to her cousins who are both already fired up "let's go face our destiny", the two red heads cheered. Bella and Megan board their hover crafts and zoom along with Justin to the enemy's battle ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

[Back at Jason's old house]

Butch blows away another set of soldiers, he then aims above his head and blows a hole in the ceiling "let's get higher", He flies through the hole and here's Jason's angry voice while Boomer follows him.

_[YOU'RE FUCKING UP MY HOUSE!]_

"Yeah well you fucked up my body and you fucked up my mind, so we're even" Butch yells as he and boomer head back towards the window hiding from the gun fire blasting through it.

Boomer sighs "damn their relentless", he looks over at butch "where do you think that beeping noise came from?"

Butch shakes his head "don't know, but we should probably follow it, might lead us to the others".

Suddenly they hear someone else's voice coming through the window; "SURRENDER TO ME NOW BOOMER JOJO", both boomer and butch gave each other a confused look, then looked out the window where Femme Fatale is standing outside speaking through a blow horn. She smirks at boomer directly and her voice takes a seductive tone "you can't resist me any longer boomer, so just give into me and maybe I'll consider taking it easy on you".

Both of the super powered men are extremely confused, Butch then glares at boomer "dude, what's all that about?"

Boomer looks back at butch "how the hell should I know?"

"You really don't know why she's sweet on you all of a sudden?" Butch asks.

"All I did was fight her" Boomer says.

"Again…" Butch continues to glare at him "yet another chick falls prey to your Mr. nice guy bullshit".

"Mr. nice guy?" Boomer say even more confused "I shot at her with a nine millimeter hand gun, how is that nice?"

"Look its basic female psychology" Butch talks as if their not even in any danger "Femme Fatale saw men as weak, stupid and inferior to women. You kicked her ass therefore asserting yourself as an alpha male. Since she considers herself an alpha female the attraction becomes instantaneous regardless of whether she realizes it or not. Don't you know anything shit for brains"?

"Damn" Boomer says "so what should I do?"

Butch laughs "tell her you surrender and you'll be her personal sexy little pool boy".

"SHUT UP" boomer yells at him.

"HELLO? STILL HERE BOYS" Femme yells watching the two talk amongst each other, she then winks at boomer "so what's it going to be, my little ken doll?"

Butch laughs hysterically "yeah ken, why don't you come out of your dream house and fuck middle aged feminist Barbie?"

Boomer cringes "she's like some kind of freaky, closeted lesbian", he looks at butch desperately "quick tell me how to piss her off so she won't like me anymore".

"And just why do you automatically assume that I know how to piss off a woman" Butch says outraged.

"Well… your butch" Boomer says plainly.

Butch thinks for a moment "ok…. I guess you got me there, here's what you can say to her". He goes over to boomer and pulls his head close "just repeat what I say". He whispers something into his brother's ear.

Boomer's eyes widen and he looks over at Butch "wow, I can't say that with a straight face, also she's never going to believe that's really coming from me".

"You want to piss her off right?" Butch asks.

"Well….yeah" Boomer says

"BOYS" Femme yells "WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY".

Boomer looks at Butch, then back at Femme again, he sighs and repeats what butch told him to say "SHUT UP AND GO MAKE ME A SANDWICH, BITCH".

Time stood still at that moment, the soldiers all look at Femme and nearly crapped their pants in fright, Femme looked like an angry demon from hell "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that because if I don't I just might do something dangerous".

Boomer blinks "oh yeah, what are you going to do? Vote? Oh wait I know, your going to join the military", Butch laughs in the background and boomer is starting to have fun "uh oh…that's it butch….America is doomed, can you imagine some stupid girl on the rag, flying a fighter jet plane over the U.S. BOMBS AWAY".

Femme finally explodes "KILL THEM".

Boomer smiles brightly at Butch as a barrage of bullets fly through the open window "that was actually fun, she really hates me right now".

Butch smiles back "told you".

"Wow Butch" Boomer says "Thank you for teaching me how to be a total douche".

Butch smiles brightly back "happy to help , stick with me and I'll make you the biggest asshole in the universe", both of them laugh for a moment, until they heard some more soldiers coming up the stairs, they knew they were surrounded but for some reason they didn't care "we should follow the signal after this".

Boomer nods "yeah", the soldiers break into the room and charge at them.

Butch grins and readies another fireball "time for round 2".

[In bubbles Hospital room]

"We have to do something" Buttercup says, "We can't hide in here forever".

Bubbles looks over at Buttercup and nods "But we're surrounded, we need to break through the force field and get out of here". She clutches her baby and notices that the shield is starting to weaken "Buttercup, can you break out of here right now?"

"Yeah" Buttercup says, looking around seeing some of the criminals trying to climb up on top of the shield "listen just follow my lead on the count of three, you guys get ready". Bubbles grabs a blanket and wraps it around little Michael covering his face and body, she also grabs a couple of bottles of formula the hospital provided her with and puts them in a baby bag. When she was ready, she nods to buttercup. Buttercup nods back "alright, ready? One, two, three". Buttercup zooms through the top of the force field and also through the ceiling, Bubbles flies after her, zooming after her. The two zoom off fast, they fly off getting away from the crowd of criminals below shooting at them.

Bubbles follows Buttercup while still clutching Michael "where are we heading?"

Buttercup keeps flying "we're following the signal; we might have to stop off at your mother in law's so she can take Michael. She's the closest, so we can get to her then try and find the others".

Bubbles nods too, she hated dropping Michael on Elizabeth, especially seeing as how she didn't even know he was born in the first place. She sighs and looks down at Michael "I haven't even had a chance to breast feed him".

"I know, but we don't have a choice" Buttercup says as they fly away to Elizabeth's place.

Meanwhile at Princesses fortress:

Brick floats along the side of the wall towards the control room where soldiers were monitoring the surveillance cameras. His powers were still weak but there were only three guys inside, if he could get inside and disable the security alarms he should be able to move around more freely. He peaks inside and catches a glimpse at what they are looking at in their screens.

The first soldier looks at the screen "hey Charlie, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

The soldier in question, Charlie, walks over and chuckles "there's three kids flying towards the fortress right now, what do you want to do?"

A third soldier walks up behind them "wait you guys serious?"

The first soldier laughs "yeah, two little girls on hover boards and super boy over there flying with them". The others laugh also "they look like they are ready to form a battle robot or some shit, what do we do with them?"

Charlie smiles "well the two little girls are kind of cute, if we can avoid boss lady, we might be able to have a little fun with those two".

"What about the boy?" the first soldier asks

The third soldier shrugs "kill him; grab the girls, so we can party later". He walks towards the entrance and is suddenly grabbed and pulled outside silently.

Brick quickly snaps the soldier's neck and gently lays her down on the floor, he then sneaks into the control room, he grabs the both of the soldier's heads and smashes the both of them into the control counsel. He electrocutes them both to the point that their brains start to fry inside of their skulls; he ignores the smell of burnt flesh and the smoke seeping out of their ears to pay attention to the screen. He sees Justin knocking out two guards and busting in through the front door while Bella and Megan fly in on their boards behind him "shit, I have some crazy ass kids". He rushes out of the room, but he knew that this fortress was a maze; it might take a while for him to get to them. Brick walks out of the control room and runs right into another guard; he grabs the guard by the neck and crushes his wind pipe, then pops the guys head clean off his body.

Mojo Jojo appears behind him smiling "pooh, aren't we becoming homicidal".

"I'm not kidding" Brick says flinging the head at one of the security cameras breaking it to pieces "I will kill anyone who gets in my way". He moves on trying to find a way to get to the kids at the lower level quickly.

Mojo chuckles "EEEEExcellent, keep that momentum, you are almost to your first goal".

"What do you mean?" Brick looks toward him confused but notices the monkey has already disappeared. He then senses something familiar close by, he walks for a little bit and comes to a door "she's in here". He realizes what Mojo was talking about; Blossom was the first reason why he broke out of his bed chamber prison. He rams against the door "Blossom?" he rams the door even harder.

From inside the cell he can hear blossom's weak voice "Brick".

"HOLD ON" Brick says ramming into the door again "I'm getting you out".

"No…..no…..the kids…" Blossom says weakly "have…..to save….the…kids…..the…..the signal is alert…"

"They're here blossom" he finally breaks through the door and almost runs into blossom, who is hanging from the ceiling with her hands bound above her head. Her clothes are tattered and torn to shreds; there are gashes and bruises all over her body. Brick turns pale "BLOSSOM!" he laser beams her cuffs and releases her, catching her before she falls "oh my god".

Blossom slowly opens her eyes and looks up at him "Brick….. The children….we have to…..save them, the signal…. I hear it".

"I hear it too" Brick says, picking her up "they're here blossom". He carries her out the door and tries to get her down the hall.

"That's impossible" Blossom says, wrapping her arms around him as he holds her.

"Their somewhere within the fortress", Brick says taking her to another room, he looks inside the open door and sees that it's an infirmary, he goes over to one of the beds and lays her down gently "I have to get to them before they get themselves killed". He brushes a few strands of hair out of Blossoms face "stay in here until your powers come back".

"I…I want to come", Blossom stutters "L…let me…."

Brick frowns at her "are you kidding me? You can barely talk much less stand up." He then kisses her forehead "I'll take care of this, and I'll take care of her as well, I promise". He then goes to the next bed and finds a hospital blanket; he uses it to cover blossoms body "I'll come back for you".

[Meanwhile]

All three kids rush into the fortress in an avalanche of energy and chaos, Justin zooms forward and punches through all the soldiers on the upper deck of the floor, flinging people over the railings. Megan hits the ground and knocks a couple of soldiers off their feet; Bella blasts a few of the soldiers and shoots the door on the other end of the room blasting it open. Justin fly's down and joins Megan and Bella as they charge through the door. Bella charged into the next room first but then stops halting the other two behind her. She realizes there are 100's of soldiers all with their guns pointed at the kids.

As the soldiers start to fire on them, Megan steps in front of them and blocks the bullets from Bella with her big metal gloves. Justin barrels through all of them and Megan and Bella follow suit, Megan glances at Justin "any idea where we are going?"

"Mom and dad aren't even on this floor" Justin says "we have to get to the upper levels".

Bella blasts some more soldiers covering the other two from behind "well find the staircase already".

"I'M TRYING" Justin yells back at her, his eyes scan everywhere in front of him looking for a door, he smiles having finally found one "girls, hold onto me". Megan retracts her hover board, and wraps her arms around Justin's waist; Bella does the same as both hover boards maneuver into their back packs. She holds onto Megan's waist and the two are now being carried by Justin, she then blasts some more of the guards keeping them from shooting down Justin. The red headed boy ducks through one of the doors, with the girls riding his back.

[Meanwhile]

Princess freaks out at her desk after watching the surveillance cameras on four different mini T.V's. she then sees Brick wandering around killing everyone in sight "WHAT THE FUCK?" She looks at a different camera and sees 3 kids zooming through a staircase to get to the 10th floor "UGH… WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?" She turns to two other cameras and gets even more pissed off. Because Brick cut off the emergency alarm systems no one in the upper levels realized what was going on. In one camera sedusa was coming out of an infirmary buttoning up her jeans and grinning wickedly at her sex partner of the evening. A guy comes out of the same room and hurriedly puts on his soldiers jacket, he rushes off camera. Princess grimaces "fucking slut", she then looks over at the last camera and sees the remaining members of the Gangreen Gang playing poker in the break room area. She gets on the speakers and addresses all of them "GET OFF YOUR FUCKING ASSES AND APREHEND THE INTRUDERS YOU IDIOTS". The gang quickly jolts out of their chairs and look at the camera "It's those little brats, they've breeched security, do what I am paying you to do for once and get those damn kids". They all rush out of the room they are in and Princess turns her attention to Sedusa, "and as for you, Brick is causing mayhem on your floor, GO AND GET HIM YOU STUPID WHORE". Sedusa flips her off and casually walks off camera, princess growls and nearly breaks the microphone "I am working with a pack of losers".

"Who exactly are you referring to as a loser?"

Princess nearly jumps out of her skin and looks at Rachel, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere sitting at the edge of her desk. She looks at the brunette woman more closely and notices something off about her, she was pale, her eye sockets were sunken in, So were her cheeks, she looked paler and thinner then usually, she looks sickly, as if her energy was being drained out of her. Princess carefully addresses her "um…..no I was talking about them, not you of course". She stays where she is as Rachel gets into a coughing fit "are you ok? I haven't seen you in a while".

"Mine your own business" Rachel growls at her while lighting a cigarette "what the hell is going on out there?"

"N…nothing I can't handle" Princess says sweating bullets, suddenly her radio goes off and she answers it "WHAT?"

The voice on the radio is frantic _[OH GOD IT'S TERRIBLE, THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE, BRICK JOJO'S A MONSTER]_

"SHUT UP" Princess flips out "what the hell are you yelling about?"

_[Brick Jojo's killing off our men like flies, we've lost control, we need more back up]_

"Use the fucking robots" Princess says, just as she is about to address Rachel again another call comes in from her radio "oh what now?"

_[Princess, it's a messed down here in the first floor, these crazy kids burst in and jacked up everything around them, their heading for the top floors]._

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON" Princess says "The Gangreen gang is taking care of them, you imbeciles are dismissed".

Rachel glares at her "I thought you said it was nothing you can't handle. Why are those kids still alive?"

"Ju…just a minor setback" Princess gets very nervous.

"OH PLEASE" Rachel says angrily "your existence is a set back, FIX THIS NOW".

Princess had never been talked down to in such a way, and she'd be damned if she allowed it now. She glares back at her "WAIT JUST A GOD DAMN MINUTE HERE, I'm the one working my ass off, while you're off sucking HIM'S DICK. So don't you dare talk to me like that, you're the one who's nonexistent here, WHERE THE HELL WAS YOUR ASS WHILE WE WERE GETTING OURS KICKED?"

Rachel's right arms morphs into a large red spike and she stabs Princess in the shoulder with it, while Princess screams out in pain, Rachel's spike arm grows out lifting Princess off the ground and into the air by her shoulder "we seemed to forget who is in charge here". She retracts her spike and her arm, glaring at the bleeding princess who was clutching her shoulder in misery "I can not tolerate insubordination, piss me off again and I'll send you and your husband to hell". She turns from Princess and walks towards the door on the way out "FIX IT PRINCESS"; she leaves the room leaving princess to bleed alone. Whilst outside, Rachel leans against the door, that took a lot out of her, she then allows herself to rest a little and remembers that last conversation she and HIM had.

[2 hours earlier]

Rachel coughs and sits on the couch at HIM's lair, HIM sits across from her knitting a scarf as if they were just spending a wonderful evening at home. Rachel looks over at him angrily and HIM looks back at her smiling, this pisses her off even more and she finally explodes "ENOUGH ALREADY, tell me why am I losing power", she gets up and picks up a small vase throwing it across the room.

HIM doesn't even flinch at the sudden outburst, he was use to it _"ooooooh my, if you don't behave I won't be giving you a present for your birthday"._

"I'm getting weaker and weaker" Rachel pants a little "what the hell is going on?"

HIM smiles and casually continues to knit his scarf, which is an amazing feat considering he has claws for hand, after a while of not saying anything he finally looks over at her _"your contract is about to expire"._

Rachel's eyes widen at this news "w….what do you mean?"

"_You poor thing, didn't you know?" _HIM holds out the scarf in front of him and admires his own handiwork _"did you really think I helped you out of that stinking hole, out of the kindness of my heart? Silly girl". _Him folds the scarf and crosses his legs, his T.V turns on and they both see Brick passed out tied to a bed _"the things one does for love, humans never seize to amaze me, I never would have imagined that women go through so much over him, if I knew the ruffs would have turned out like this, I would have brought them back as adults instead of just making them immune to the cooties". _He laughs remember with fondness the old days when he first brought the boys back into Townsville, he then returns his attention to Rachel _"you see my love, when you made that deal with me you offered to help me get the boys back under my thumb. However that plan failed when the pendants made to control them were destroyed, after seeing how easily the rowdyruff's were overcome by the powerpuff girls I realized that obtaining them would never benefit me in the end. They are stronger as they are now then they ever were as children, they no longer have the instincts to be true evil villains_. _To try to revert them_ _back to their old selves would be foolish because their old selves were nothing but delinquent losers, so I was forced to alter our contract a bit"._

Rachel could feel a slight panic attack coming on "alter? How dare you do this without my consent? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"_Who am I?" _HIM instantly grows 10 times bigger then his usual self, frightening the hell out of Rachel _"WHO AM I? I AM THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE WHEN YOU WERE ROTTING AWAY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT. I AM THE DEMON LORD OF CHAOS AND EVIL AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT". _He instantly returns to his normal form and chuckles at Rachel , watching her shiver in her frightened state, he suddenly picks up the scarf he was knitting earlier and gently wraps it around Rachel's neck. He sits back and admires how the color compliments the color of her eyes and hair _"I have grown quite fond of the time we have spent together, my dearest one. So much so that I have decided to keep you"._

"I…..I didn't think I was your type" Rachel says still quivering from the sudden shock to the system.

HIM laughs _"you're so adorable, no…no my dear, I am simply attracted to your soul. I'm a collector of sorts, I am most interested in the souls of individuals whose bodies, minds, and hearts are the most infected by the 7 deadly sins, you have displayed all 7 throughout your lifetime". _

Rachel suddenly felt true fear deep inside of her "you mean, you're…."

HIM grins _"no, I am merely a next door neighbor to the prince of lies, that was until I move into limbo and became bored enough to torment Townsville. Like most low ranking demons I have virtually no power on the mortal realm and can only cause illusions, chaos and mischief. I have tons of hobbies and soul collecting is just one of them, so I have chosen yours". _He grabs the ends of Rachel's scarf and pulls her gently towards himself, he then whispers softly in her ear _"you have five hours until your contract expires, whether you get what you want or not no longer matters, I will collect your soul and you will spend all of eternity inside a tiny bottle on my vanity". _

Rachel gasps and pulls away in fright "no….this isn't fair, you tricked me".

HIM lets go of her scarf and lays back against the couch to resume his knitting _"now, now….don't be a sore loser, there are no tricks involved at all, the whole premise of our agreement was that I give you what you want and you give me what I want. You failed to uphold your end of the bargain, not once but twice, I am simply making things easier for you by giving you another way to pay me back for all the power and privileges I bestowed on you"._ Rachel could not help the rush of fear and hopelessness the washed her entire body, if she had known this would happen she would have stayed in that hole and died like she was supposed to.

[Back to present time]

Rachel's eyes began to water, she now had three hours before her contract was done and then she will be forced to spend eternity in a bottle "Justin…." all she wanted to do was stay by his side, now she was running out of time and fast. She walks off to handle things her way.

[Meanwhile]

Butch and Boomer stand in the room now full of fallen soldiers, Butch stretches out a bit and yawns "what a workout, ready to go boomer?"

Boomer nod, he was busying himself with tying Femme's arms behind her back "yep, I called the authorities to come pick them up, let's get out of here".

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Femme struggles and screams at boomer as he and Butch fly off "WAIT, YOU BASTARD, COME BACK AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN" she begins to tire herself out and looks disappointedly after boomers disappearing figure in the horizon "BOOMER, CALL ME, I WROTE MY NUMBER ON THE FOOT OF YOUR PANTS".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Justin bursts through the door to the 10th floor flying in with Bella and Megan on his back. The three separate once Justin lands on the floor and instantly take off to search the rooms each taking a different door, Justin opens his first door "mom?"

Bella opens her door "mother? Father?"

Megan opens a door then looks back at Justin "are you sure they are here Justin?"

Justin fly's over to the next door "positive, mom is closer then dad but she's really weak". He floats over to the next door to his right and smiles "she's in here". He opens the door and was rewarded with the sight of blossom laying in the clinic bed, but then he jumps a little seeing her wounds "oh god, mom", he floats over to her as Bella and Megan enter the room.

Bella runs over to the bed where blossom is "mother", she touches blossoms face staring at the unconscious woman in deep concern "please my goddess, open your eyes".

Megan stands watch at the door "is she? Is she…?"

Justin shakes his head and touches blossoms neck feeling a pulse "she alive but she's knocked out". He looks at the blanket draped over her and the pillow under her head "dad…. Maybe he's looking for us right now".

Megan looks at them unsure "should we like stay here until he comes back for her or something?"

Bella also looks unsure, neither of the kids had really thought through about what might happen next after they crashed the fortress " I guess, dark lord will surely return for his queen". All three kids jumped startled as blossom coughs up tiny spots of blood, this was the after affect of being chained for so long with antidote x chains.

Justin looks at her fearfully, she really didn't look good at all "I'll go, I'll find dad and let him know we're here", he floats over to the door.

Megan looks over at him "Justin be careful".

Justin looks back at her and winks at her "don't worry babe, I'll be back before you know it", he smiles at her and fly's out the door.

Bella looks over at Megan with a sly look on her face " you know you two are cousins right?"

"N…not biologically" Megan gets flustered "not that I ever thought of that sort of thing…I….I mean why would I that's gross". She looks over at Bella who smiles back at her wickedly, her face turns beet red "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT".

Meanwhile

Boomer and Butch reach the fortress, boomer notices the door has been blown off it's hinges and unconscious soldiers all over the floor "wow, what happened here?"

Butch walks in following boomer inside "you think brick got away?"

Boomer floats over the fallen soldiers towards the door in the back of the room " might, lets check the place out, I sense 3 powers nearby". He zooms through and butch zooms behind him.

Back on the 10th floor

"Shit, where the fuck am I now" Brick walks aimlessly through the hallways and turns a corner, he felt like he had gone around in circles, but he had a feeling that his kids were nearby, so he kept moving. Suddenly something whips around his neck and pulls him down to the floor, he is then pulled like a ragdoll across the floor and slammed against the wall. He struggled against the whip, clawing at it, he then realizes that the whip was just thick strands of hair wrapped around his neck, "where did you come from?"

Sedusa laughs a little "Princess bitch just gave the order, I didn't even know you escape your cage, my pet". She flings him down the hall and slams him against the wall there "Too bad I'm not allowed to kill you, but it's always fun to see how weak and helpless you can become with a little antidote X". She wraps her hair around his arms and legs and raises him upward in front of her, then she reaches for the syringe in her pocket "now hold sti…"

Brick laser beams her in the face and she is blown off her feet, her back collides with the floor and she instant arches in pain. She opens her eyes just in time to see bricks foot about to collide with her face. She rolls away from him and whips her hair at him, Brick allows the hair to wrap around his arm "I'm so fucking tired getting injected with that shit". He grabs her hair yanks her towards him, she pulls away from him in an effort to get away. He continues to pull "you really think that filling your guns with antidote X and coming after us is really going to defeat us? No bitch you'll need a lot more then that to survive me". He yanks her again and charges his hand ready to fry her with electricity, Sedusa gets desperate and shoot a glob of extra strong holding gel at his face. Brick ducks allowing sedusa to yank her hair away from him and gain some distance, Brick makes a face at her "that was gross".

"YOU FUCKING PSYCHO" Sedusa ignores the pain in her head and the fear in her heart "you could've killed me".

Brick gives her an innocent look and pretends to be shocked "really? Gosh I didn't know that shooting over 10,000 bolts of electricity through your body would actually kill you". He shoots a laser beam at a water fountain next to her and destroys it causing water to spray all over the place he then charges his hand again "guess you learn something everyday". Sedusa becomes frantic and runs away from the water pooling at her feet just seconds before Brick electrifies the water, she jets around a corner and brick floats after her.

Meanwhile

Justin floats down the hall where he could have sworn that his father was nearby, The sound of something breaking in the distance caught his attention and he floats closer to the noise "Dad?"

Back to Brick

Sedusa shoots some more gel at Brick and tries to keep her distance "l…look it was nothing personal". She takes out her syringe and flings it at him needle first, Brick laser beams it to pieces and still comes at her. She lashes him in the face with her whip hair and back flips away "I was being paid to do it", Brick zooms at her and delivers a spin kick to her side which almost caught her had she not duck low to the floor and practically crawls away ducking into a nearby room. She whips her hair around his ankle and pulls him to the floor, then into the room where she is. She swings him around and smashes him against the ceiling, then onto the floor "Princess, she's the one who paid me to do this".

Brick grinds his teeth ignoring the slight pain at the back of his head "so she put a hit out on my kids too". He yanks his leg swiftly forcing sedusa to fall forward, then brings his foot down on her face heel first. Blood and teeth spill everywhere on the floor below them as sedusa falls backwards, Brick floats to his feet and walks slowly up to her semiconscious form " it's getting harder and harder to not take all of this personally".

Back to Justin

Justin floats past an area almost flooded with water and looks over at the broken water fountain stunned "what happened here? He must be close by". He zooms around the corner and looks towards where his father must be.

Meanwhile

Brick closes in on sedusa like a lion looking towards its prey "things are not looking good for you babe".

"B..brick" sedusa frantically backs away from him, one of her eyes is swollen shut and the front row of her teeth is missing, her hair whips around and lashes at everything in its path in a desperate attempt to protect her "please, think about this, you're a family man now, you're not supposed to kill, remember?"

"That's a misconception" Brick says, he then grabs her throat with one hand and raises her off her feet "having a family has never made me weaker, if anything, I'm more dangerous". He lowers her a bit and brings her close to him "and by the way, where is Princess?"

"will…..will you….let me good" Sedusa mutters almost tearfully

Brick chuckles "no".

Sedusa goes into a delirious rage "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FAMILY, RACHEL'S GOING TO KILL THEM ALL". Brick squeezes her neck again "OK", sedusa becomes afraid again "ok, please don't kill me, I'll do anything, please….."

"YOU'RE WASTING TIME" Brick shouts at her "where is princess?"

"Top floor" Sedusa whimpers and cries "her office is on the top floor, Rachel is there with her".

"Thank you sedusa" Brick says, without warning he pushes his hand into sedusa's chest and grabs her heart " your reward, is a quick death". He squishes her heart and yanks it out of her chest, blood spews out of her body and mouth like a water fall and pools on the ground. He drops sedusa's lifeless body to the ground but still holds her heart in his hand. He then looks up noticing security camera's in the corners of the room, he looks directly at the camera to his right "I hope you saw that princess and I hope you're praying right now". He drops the heart and steps on it "I hope you are telling god that you will be seeing him soon and let Rachel know that I'm coming for her as well". He kicks what's left of the heart away from him and turns to the doorway, he suddenly hears a whimper and looks ahead of him. His whole body freezes for a moment "Justin".

Justin stands there looking up at him with a mixture of fear and shock in his eyes "d..dad".

Brick breaths a slight sigh of relieve "Justin, your ok, I was so worried, where are the other girls?" He walks towards him but stops notices short when he notices Justin's body stiffen and his breathing begin to hitch a little. The small boys frame began to quiver a little, Brick could see it in his sons eyes, it was fear, questioning whether to run or stay. Brick doesn't move from his spot, he makes no attempt to touch the boy in any way, he then looks down at himself and grimaces " I must look like a real monster o him", He thinks to himself as he kneals down on one knee and looks at Justin straight in the eye "are you alright?" Justin nods his head, Brick gives him an unreadable look "are you sure?" Justin slowly shakes his head. Brick grins "yeah that's what I thought". He raises up and looks down at him with an unreadable expression "we should go".

Justin numbly nods and walks out the door, a million things ran through his head. He didn't know what to do, should he pretend he didn't just see his own dad rip out someone's heart with his bare hands. It was a side of him that Justin had never seen before, who was this person behind him that he knew as his father. he was so lost in thought that he didn't hear what Brick said to him "w…what?"

"I said it's ok to be scared" Brick says casually.

"I…I'm not scared" Justin says "I'm not suppose to be scared, you're my dad, everything you do is supposed to be right". He spoke sternly as if demanding it made it true, dad is supposed to be good. He's not supposed to kill, he's not supposed to be evil, he's supposed to be incapable of being any of those things.

"Justin" Brick stops walking and Justin who is in front of him stops walking also "I killed someone, you have to acknowledge that".

Justin hunches a little "I don't want to".

Brick blinks at him for a moment, he understood Justin's apprehension. Because of how smart he is, brick would sometimes forget that he's only an 8 year old boy. "Justin, look at me". The boy is reluctant for a moment, then turns around to look at Brick. Brick sees that Justin was crying, he fought the urge to hold him at the moment and looks down at him "I killed someone, I killed a lot of people today, they were all the people who attacked our family, kidnapped me and beat your mother. I'm a dark and vengeful person, whose soul purpose right now is to destroy everything in my path".

"But" Justin says "you are doing it for the family right? You did all of this for us, so that makes it ok…."

"DON'T RATIONALIZE WHAT I DID" Brick gets irritated.

"S..sorry" Justin shrinks away a little.

Brick sighs "there's nothing right about what I did, there's nothing to rationalize. I have a darkness in my heart that can never truly go away, I always have and I always will".

"B..but why" Justin says "can't you just stop? You really can't help yourself?" he walks closer to brick "you can't be like this, you just can't".

"_dejavu"_ Brick thinks about the time blossom first confronted him and challenged him to a duel that jump started their entire life together. She asked him that question too " your mother asked me the same thing years ago. I basically told her I would change".

"You lied to her" Justin frowns at him.

"No I didn't" Brick frowns back "It's hard for people like me to suddenly turn good, all those who use to fear you now think you're a sell out, or weak. None of that truly mattered to me until recently when I got kidnapped, my wife got beaten, and my family is being hunted down like animals. I can't be a family man right now, if I'm ever going to stop all of this, I have to be myself". He turns around and begins to slowly walk away "go home Justin, take your sister and your cousin and get as far away from here as possible. You won't be able to handle the hardship that's coming our way". He walks away hoping Justin will take his advice.

[Meanwhile]

Rachel looks at the cameras in her office, and frowns deeply. In one camera she can see Butch and Boomer roaming around on the first floor, outside the fortress Bubbles and Buttercup were just arriving, and Justin and brick walking on the 10th floor "shit". She coughs uncontrollably for a moment, she then presses the intercom for princesses office "release the walls, I want Brick and his brat locked in". She sees the walls automatically go up separating Justin and Brick from the rest of that floor.

Back to the 10th floor

Bella and Megan look at each other as the hear the sounds of the walls shifting into place. Bella walks outside for a moment to inspect the area "what was that?"

Megan shakes her head and also walks out behind her "I don't know".

"This ladies is an intervention".

Bella's eyes widen, she knew who that was "Ace?"

Ace stands there along with the other members of the gangreen gang, he points his gun at the girls "well, well, well looks like my favorite little red head came to pay me a visit".

Bella pulls her gun out and points it right at ace "stay back, you green monsters", in the background Megan shuts the door to where blossom is.

"always the little sweetheart" Ace fires his gun but Megan jumps in front and deflects the bullet with her glove, Ace laughs "aww you two are adorable, a couple of G.I. Janes". His expression turns serious and the others around him close in on the two girls "I don't know what the hell you kiddies expected to accomplish by coming here, but I'll let you know right now, you're both in a shit lot of trouble". He fires his gun again and Megan blocks it again "you see here, ordinary little girls…" He fires again and Megan blocks again "get killed by ordinary little bullets". The others around him break out their guns and point them at the girls, the two girls gasp and a bit fearful. Ace smiles a bit and is about to fire again "it's a shame really, you shouldn't have come. But don't worry, I'll see to it that you leave as quickly as possible". Suddenly something squeezes the back of his neck painfully, the gun in his hand drops to the floor and Ace is lifted off his feet.

Megan looks at him and realizes who the person behind him is "Daddy?"

Ace struggles a little beginning to black out from the lack of oxygen, the others around him scatter out of the way as butch slams him against the wall. Ace coughs and stares at a very angry butch "D…DADDY? HE'S YOUR FUCKING DAD?"

Authors Note: If anyone tells you that there's no such thing as writers block, THEY ARE FULL OF SHIT. For the life of me, I could not figure out a decent way to continue on with this fanfic. I couldn't think of anything at all and when I finally did, I lost that train of thought all over again. Anywho, sorry for the delay and I will continue to brainstorm ideas for this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors note: Damn it's taking me a long time to finish this fic, my main problem is writers block, that coupled with a whole lot of personal stuff has had me way too busy. But like I said before I will continue on until it is finished.

"Bu…butch old buddy old pal" Ace says nervously while dangling by his neck "oh and look boomer you here too, w….we were just telling ourselves, w…when was the last time we saw our good friends the Rowdy ru…ack" He chokes as butch squeezes his neck some more.

Butch glares at Ace murderously "give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush your neck like a beer can".

"Yo butch" Ace croaks out nervously "look, I d…didn't know you had a kid, I swear, it was princesses idea".

Little Arturo hides behind snake and Grubber, "don't kill us Butch, we just following orders".

"Yessssss" Snake quivers in his spot noticing boomer coming their way "we're getting paid for this".

"So that's it" Boomer glares at them angrily "you're willing to kill little kids for chump change".

Butch is about to squeeze his neck even more "I should skin you alive".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Ace say getting really scared "I'm your friend remember, we use to hang with the rowdy ruffs all the time". He feels his neck being squeezed even more and panics "WAIT…W...WAIT, you wouldn't kill a fellow villain would you, we're all part of the same crime family".

Boomer snaps his finger and the vibration from it tears their guns apart, the pieces scattering to the ground "A friend would never try to kill another friend's child and we only tolerated you because we were bored and having your gang around suited our purposes at the time".

"We were never your friends, Ace" Butch says "and we sure as hell weren't your fucking family, so you can just die".

"D…daddy" Megan says, neither she nor Bella want to see blood shed.

Butch glances at her for a moment; the fear in her eyes was enough to extinguish his homicidal rage. He leans in to whisper in Ace's ear "just because I won't kill you in front of my queen, doesn't mean I won't kill you if you go near her again", he drops Ace to the floor, and goes over to Megan. Ace wasted no time and jets away from them, his gang follow behind him as they retreat to the stairs.

Bella smiles "Aries, Cupid, you've come to assist our mission".

Butch frowns at her "cut the crap Bella. What the hell are you two doing here?"

Boomer walks up to them "you're supposed to be with the professor".

Megan looks away a bit "something bad happened back at grandpa's place, we were attacked and the professor is in a coma at the hospital".

Butch gets down on one knee and puts his hands on her shoulders "are you ok?" He looks like he is about to inspect her for injuries "did they touch you?"

Megan gets agitated "I'm fine daddy", she backs away from him a little, she came a long way here with the others, and the last thing she wanted was to be coddled again.

Bella looks over at the two male supers "the almighty Zeus has fallen into a deep sleep; we have come to free the gods".

Butch frowns "ok now, tell me that again, only this time act like you're from this century".

Megan sighs "the professors in a coma and we came to save Bella's parents and everyone else for that matter".

Boomer walks over to the room the girls just came from "oh my god, Blossom". He walks in and over to the bed blossom is laying in. The bruises and cuts she had earlier were fading away, now that she is away from the Antidote x chains she is starting to heal up nicely.

Butch looks in his direction before standing up "you two are here by yourselves?"

"No" Megan says "Justin's with us".

"Good" he takes her hand and leads her back to the room "He can fly you back home". He then takes Bella with his other hand.

Bella struggles a little "b...but we just got here".

Megan yanks her hand away from him and yells at him "we can't leave now, not when we've come this far".

Butch's eyes widen "girl what the hells gotten into you".

Megan begins to shake a little, this was it, she had to tell him now or she may never have the courage to again "I want to fight, I don't want you to protect me anymore".

Butch frowns "what are you talking about?" they begin to hear something in the distance and butch tries to grab Megan again "come here, you girls can hide out in this room".

"I'm not hiding" Megan pulls away from him "and I'm tired of running".

"You can't fight them Megan" Butch says sternly "get in the room NOW".

Boomer rushes out "I'll hold them off", he snaps his fingers and blasts his power in the direction the soldiers are coming.

Megan looks in the other direction and hears more soldiers coming up the stairs "I can do this, dad, just let me…"

"I SAID NO" Butch yells at her "get inside before you get yourself killed". While trying to grab her to pull her towards the room, an Antidote X bullet hits him in the arm from behind. He curses and shoots a fireball at the soldier who shot him, frying the other man. Butch holds his arm as blood seeps out "shit no".

Boomer notices Butch and his eyes widen "Butch" He blasts another set of soldiers. Meanwhile Megan is at her father's side as more soldiers come their way. She jumps into action and the gloves on her hand turn to thick metal. She dashes in front of him and pounds the ground; the vibration blasts the soldiers away in different directions. Both boomer and butch are caught off guard with that "whoa". Boomer then notices another soldier coming up the stairs and up behind Megan "Megan, behind you". Suddenly the sound of a ray gun being set off and the soldier collapsing on the floor drew boomer's attention to Bella.

Bella keeps the gun trained at the staircase "we've got your back".

Butch looks t her stunned, then looks at Megan as he slowly stands up again "are those metal boxing gloves?"

Megan grins at him a little "Grandpa and his crazy inventions, huh?"

Butch looks at her in the eyes for a while and then looks down the halls listening to the footsteps of more soldiers heading their way "can you really do this Meg?"

Megan nods and looks up at him with determination "yes, I can do this".

Butch looks forward again, every part of him wanted to grab her and zoom away. But at the moment his powers are gone due to the antidote x bullet wound he now suffers. They were surrounded and walled in to a mere section of the hallway; there are no other options "damn, I can't believe I'm saying this. If you can really handle this, then prove it".

Megan smiles up at him brightly "thank you daddy", she charges forward towards the soldiers punching one of them and flinging him straight through the crowd of the others behind him.

Meanwhile

Brick walks ahead and looks around him, he then stops and sighs "I thought I told you to leave", he zooms through a door leading to the staircase.

Justin zooms in after him "we didn't come all this way just to go back home".

"Enlighten me" Brick floats up further, a second flight of stairs "why the hell are you here?"

Justin floats up further behind him as they come to the door "we came to save you".

"Well that's ridiculous" Brick says blatantly as he enters the door and out into the hallway "you're 8, you don't do the saving, we do". He floats towards the end of the hallway and turns to look back at Justin "we should be looking out for you, not the other way around".

Justin looks up at him bravely "but what if you adults aren't around, who rescues the rescuer?"

Brick sighs and turns away from him to continue onward down the hall "you stay with another adult, Townsville's full of them. You could have gone into hiding and waited it out; you won't be able to handle what comes next".

"Dad, its times like this that you have been training me for" Justin says trying to get through to him "I can take on whoever comes my way".

Brick rolls his eyes and continues down the hall way, he suddenly looks over at the door to his left noticing the lettering on it. The letters on the door read princess "bingo", he walks up to it and kicks the door in, entering the room with Justin following behind him "oh princess, where are ya bitch?"

"Dad" Justin fly's in front of Brick and looks at him with determination "don't"

Brick grins at him "don't what?" he notices Princess is not in the office and chuckles a bit "don't worry, she's not even here".

"What would you do if she was?" Justin says scanning the room a bit cautiously. He also watches his father closely too, he briefly wondered how he ended up being so aware of his loose cannon of a father.

"I would snap her neck in half" brick walks around the office table to where the security cameras are. He grins even wider as something or someone catches his eye in one of the cameras. He sees Princess pass at least three cameras before she runs out of sight "lucky bitch". He locks eyes with his son's still grinning wickedly "will you keep me from killing her?"

Justin always knew that his father was demented but this was too much "YES I WILL". His eyes began to water a bit, this can't be his fathers true nature, he just can't be "I…..I don't want you to kill anymore ok, I…just want my dad back".

Brick looks at him for a while, ridiculous, this was ridiculous, and he had been trying to push Justin away since they were reunited. He felt the extreme need to drive him away with his psychopathic behavior, but instead this kid insists on staying by his side "you're just like your mother". He sighs and walks over to Justin and gently rests his hand on his son's head. He then pulls him in for a partial hug; Justin allows his head to rest again his father's chest. Brick thoughtfully looks down at him with a small smile "this has all been very hard for you hasn't it?"

"Whatever" Justin murmurs a bit "it's nothing I can't handle".

"It's a lot for you to handle" Brick pets him a little " I never meant for this to happen, you, Bella, Megan, you kids were never supposed to get involved in my mess". Brick's hand falls away from Justin's head and he walks away from the child, he walks toward the door. Justin thinks he is not going to say anything more to him and becomes crestfallen a bit until Brick breaks the silence "I'll try to make things easier on you".

Justin sighs and wipes his eyes with the back of his sleeves "y…you don't have to, I came to fight and….."

"That's not what I meant" Brick interrupts a little "I'll try to avoid as many casualties as possible, but I can't fully guarantee you anything". He didn't have to look back to know that Justin was cheering up a bit "if you or anyone else gets hurt, all bets are off, understand?"

"Yes" Justin says floating towards him.

Brick grins to himself "then let's go"; he walks out the door with Justin following him.

Meanwhile on the first floor

Bubbles and Buttercup look out at the chaos before them; there were unconscious soldiers all over the floor. Around the left side and the right side of the floor there were isolated fires from machines that have exploded. Bubbles floats over the bodies "are they dead?"

Buttercup nudges one of them with her foot "some of them look alive".

"Buttercup looks over here" Bubbles says floating over to the corridor. The entire area was charred black as if a huge fire had been shooting through there; the floors are burnt and torn apart, "wow, what happened here?"

Buttercup floats over to where bubbles is "I bet brick is behind this".

Bubbles fly's off "let's keep moving, I bet if we follow the destruction we'll find the others". Buttercup follows her down the halls deeper into the building.

5 minutes later

A helicopter lands on top of the roof of the building, three soldiers come out with guns, then a blond haired, middle aged woman comes out. One of the soldiers looks back at her for a moment "Ms. Fatale, are you sure we don't need the others to assist us?"

Femme Fatale sneers at him "what others? Half of our fleets been wiped out, moron", she walks towards the doors to enter the staircase.

The soldiers nervously follow her; one of them decides to ask the question all of them have been trying build up the courage to ask "why exactly are we here?"

"As much as I hate it we have to report back to the boss right?" Femme secretly grins to herself that was not the reason why she came here. Back at her own hideout when she was tied up by Boomer she had slipped a transmitter on his pants. She tracked him all the way here _"I will defeat you Boomer Jojo and then…." _She interrupts her own train of thought by laughing at her own perverted intentions. Her men keep their distance; she is definitely out of her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella fires at some more of the soldiers coming up the stairs; Boomer has cleared his end of the hallway and is over by Butch and Megan. Butch had taken down one of the soldiers and now had his gun; he covers Megan with the gun. Bella clears the last soldier but her gun dies on her "uh oh". She shakes the gun a bit and hits it on its side "come on, don't conk out on me now". She shakes it some more and lifts her head noticing the sound of more soldiers heading upstairs. She panics a little and shakes the gun some more hearing the soldiers getting closer, she then sees three of them getting their guns ready to fire "uh u….uncle boomer".

Before boomer could react and help her, huge vibrations scream blasts through the doorway of the room blossom is in. Boomer's eyes widen "Blossom?"

Blossom blasts the soldiers clear through the staircase doorway, hitting every other soldier along the way. Blossom pants and breaths heavily, leaning against the doorway of her room "B…Bella".

Bella gazes at her for a while, then a rush of relief racks through her body as tears well up in her eyes "mom". She drops her gun and goes over to blossom throwing her arms around the other redhead.

Blossom collapses on her knees and holds Bella close "Bella thank god you're ok". She looks around and sees Megan, Boomer and Butch glancing back at her while defending them, "what's going on?" She looks back down at Bella "where's Justin?"

"I don't know" Bella says "Justin went to look for the dark lord, maybe he's found him by now".

Megan clears the last of the soldiers on their side and leaves Boomer and Butch to go over to blossom "don't worry auntie, most likely he's with uncle brick".

Blossom quirks an eyebrow at her "are those metal gloves?" she then frowns at the both of them "did you kids get those from dad's lab?"

Bella frowns back "we didn't have a choice, Zeus is in a coma, so it's not like he minds".

"Bella" Blossom gets agitated but suddenly a huge explosion erupts from the staircase. This draws everyone's attention to the stairs.

Boomer goes over to them followed by butch "geez what now?" they don't hear anymore footsteps; everything is quiet for a while.

Blossom stands up and moves in front of the kids along with Boomer and Butch "brace yourselves; something big is coming our way". All three face the staircase ready for whatever is coming their way, they hear some rumbling and the sound of lasers. Soon they see shadows coming their way and all three tense up.

"Hello? Boomer?"

Boomer looks toward the staircase door wide eyed "Bubbles?"

Bubbles excitedly fly's into his arms and the two kiss passionately, bubbles then hugs him close for a while "oh god, Boomer, I was so worried about you".

"Told you they were ok"

Butch looks expectantly at the staircase "Buttercup, what took you so long?"

Buttercup walks through the door smiling at him "how are you holding up there big guy?"

Megan moves around the other adults and runs over to Buttercup "mom".

Buttercup scoops Megan up in her arms for a hug, but has a shocked look on her face, she then glares at Butch "what the hell is she doing here?"

Butch frowns back and walks over to them "that's what I would like to know". His glance softens as he looks at Megan "she's been holding her own so far, you should have seen it, BC".

Buttercup looks down at Megan "seriously?"

"AHEM", Blossom grabs everyone's attention "sorry to interrupt this reunion, but we are still in a bit of a mess here". She looks down at Bella who emerges from behind her and goes for her gun. She then notices the gun in her daughter's hands "let me show you something Bella". She kneels down and takes the gun, she then shows Bella the side monitor, there were five bars, 4 of them were dimmed, one of them glowed green "it's a lot like being able to read the energy bars on a cell phone, only difference is you have to stop using it for a while to allow it to recharge. When all five bars are lit up, you can start using it again". Blossom gently lifts Bella's chin up so that she is looking into her eyes kindly "don't rush it; we will cover you until your gun recharges". Bella smiles at her and she smiles back "which way did Justin go?"

Bella looks over to the hallway to the right of them "that way".

Blossom looks off in that direction "Meg are you good with those gloves?"

Butch answers for Meg standing over by Buttercup "she's a pro", Megan blushes and looks over confidently at blossom.

"Well ok then" Blossom says going in the direction of where Bella pointed to earlier "lets go".

Buttercup and Bubbles look at each other then back at her as the others follow Blossom. Buttercup walks up beside blossom "so what's the plan, leader girls?"

"I'll figure that out once we find Justin and Brick", Blossom says as she walks, she uses her x-ray vision to scan the floor "I don't sense them on this floor, so they should be upstairs".

Boomer follows with Bubbles and the rest of the group "you're looking slim Bubbles, I'm a little concerned".

"Don't be" Bubbles says while walking "he's at your mothers house".

"He?" Boomer suddenly stops and looks at her. Bubbles also stops and smiles brightly at him nodding. Boomer gives her a look of pure joy and holds her again "Thank you".

Bubbles wraps her arms around him also "for what?"

Boomer kisses gently "for giving me another reason to survive this".

"COME ON LOVE BIRDS" Buttercup yells at them before following the others through the entrance to a staircase, Bubbles and Boomer rush towards them to follow.

Meanwhile

As Brick and Justin zoom through the hall, things start to get easier and easier. They hit the floor where the scientists were, so most of the people that encountered them ran back in their rooms to hide "well this is pointless".

Justin floats ahead to one of the doors "we should probably question one of the people that work here".

Suddenly the hallway lights blink off entirely, Brick looks around into the darkness, a light suddenly flashes at the end of the hall illuminating a red door "we won't have to, we've just found the pot of gold at the end of this crazy rainbow". Brick walks towards the red door down the hall, when he gets to it he grips the door knob. He then pauses and reaches his hand out to Justin "no matter what happens, never let go of my hand".

Justin holds his hand and nervously looks at the door "ok".

Brick slowly opens the door and walks into the pitch black room, the two look at each other. They can see each other but everything else in the room is black and hollow, it was like they are standing in the middle of a black void of nothingness. The red door behind them closes shut and brick looks over at Justin "here it comes". Suddenly their black void of nothingness turns into a blood red one, random things around them start to emerge. Floating eyeballs, small T.V screens hurtling above their heads, red mists cascades everywhere in thin layers and the environment around them is chaotic, mix matched and confusing.

Justin shivers a little in fear and floats closer to Brick "d…dad? Where are we?"

"HIM's world" Brick says "it's a realm just outside of our dimension, it's where one of your grandfather's lives. Fortunately, we are not here to see HIM, are we Rachael?"

"What took you so long?" Rachael appears in front of them, dressed in her red suit. She looks haggard and thin, almost skeletal, her hair is dull and graying however she still looks as if she is in her 40's. "I was beginning to worry", she then looks at Justin and smiles "you brought my grandson", she opens her arms out and smiles "come to me my love".

Brick frowns at her "**now** he's your grandson? A few hours ago he and his sister were the little brats you wanted to get rid of". Justin stays where he is by Bricks side, eyeing her cautiously.

Rachael frowns and drops her arms "fine then, lets cut to the chase". She snaps her fingers and an entire army of red robots surround the two red heads. Rachael smirks as she watches Justin hover closer to brick tensing up "don't worry little one, you're not the one I'm after".

Brick's eyes stay on Rachael's "you look like shit Rachael and you're getting desperate. How much longer did he give you?"

Rachael's attitude changes and she don's a look of slight fear "45 minutes, every single minute has to count". The robots around them close in on Justin and Brick "you were always a very stubborn boy, Justin…. I'm sorry; you gave up that name to your son didn't you?"

"D…dad?" Justin presses his back against Bricks back anxiously "what are we going to do?"

Brick doesn't break eye contact with Rachael "everything's going to be ok, we're going to have to fight". He couldn't blame Justin for being anxious, Rachael's robots were overwhelming, "let the kid go Rachael, he has nothing to do with this".

"Actually he does" Rachael says "you gave him your name Brick, I GAVE YOU THAT NAME, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO GIVE IT AWAY".

Brick gives her a look between confusion and anger "you are out of your fucking mind, and for your information I didn't name him". He couldn't believe what he was hearing "is this why you want my kids dead?"

"BLOSSOM DID THIS" Rachael screamed "she did this, took you away from me, gave birth to these little freaks, they are the ties that bind you to her forever. After I get rid of "Justin number 2", your god obsessed daughter and your bitch of a wife, there will be nothing holding you to this world and I will finally love you the way I always wanted".

Brick smirks cruelly, "cut the bullshit Rachael, this isn't about love anymore. This is about you not getting what you want. That's why you're in this mess in the first place, hanging on for dear life onto your own immortality. Don't you get it, HIM didn't give you power, he never gives people what they want, instead he curses them". The atmosphere around them begins to blink in and out; Rachael was getting angry and losing her focus.

"Shut up" Rachael says "you're wrong, this will work, and I will not lose".

"YOU'VE ALREADY LOST RACHAEL" Brick yells at her angrily "realize what's happening here, you're dying, HIM was never going to give you what you wanted. Regardless of whether your stupid ass plans worked or not, the result was still going to be the same. You die, he collects your soul and you spend all eternity in his gay looking cabinet along with all the other souls he tricked into making a deal".

Rachael looks at him shocked as the atmosphere around them as well as the robots begin to fade "H…how did you know that?"

"Come on Rachael" Brick says smirking "He brought me and my brothers back from the dead when we were five, I have seen his world already, and I've seen him work. One sucker after another makes a deal with him and in exchange he promises them whatever they want. But there's always a loop hole, always a surprise twist, an altercation to the overall deal and it all ends the same way. You were never going to win; he led you on to believe that you were, pretending to help you when all he was really doing was entertaining himself in watching you struggle".

The atmosphere flickers back to the blood red environment they were in. The robots also flicker back to normal as Rachael's rage increases "LIAR, LIAR, ALL YOU EVER DID WAS LIE TO ME, YOU NEVER LOVED ME, YOU NEVER THOUGHT I WAS BEAUTIFUL". She grabs her head and screams "I WILL WIN, I WILL, YOU'RE LYING TO ME, YOU'VE ALWAYS LIED TO ME".

Brick stares at her for a while and sighs, she was delusional, and anything he says now will only drive her further over the edge "you're just not listening". He tenses up a bit getting battle ready against his enemies "even though it's too late to save you, I can at least force you to see the truth. Justin?"

Justin jumps a little at the sudden address "y…yeah dad?"

Brick grins wickedly "we're going to have to destroy every last robot in here".

"W…we?" Justin stutters looking at the vast expanse of the robot army, he gets even more nervous and scared.

Brick looks over at him "well you came all this way to save me didn't you?" the robots charge forward towards them and shoots an energy bomb at him. Justin zooms in front of brick and grabs the energy bomb flinging it back at the robot, blowing it to pieces. Brick grins as Justin "you've got your chance to be the hero, take it". Rachael snaps her fingers and another robot charges after them, it reaches brick about to throw a punch.

Justin grabs its robot arm and tears it clean off its body; he then bats its head off and sends the rest of the body crashing down to the floor. He starts to pant as the adrenaline rushes through his body; his past fears were instantly forgotten "I did come here to save you". He hadn't felt like this before, it was way different from his previous training sessions. This was real, they are so close to defeating the enemy, the excitement of finally completing what he set out to do, and the beating of his heart rang in his ears. He picks up the discarded robot body and to the surprise of both Rachael and brick throws it at lightening speed directly at Rachael. Rachael puts up both hands to try to shield herself but fails to in her weakened state; it collides hard with her body flinging her to the ground. Brick watches him wide eyed and Justin looks back at him determined "I WANT HER GONE, I WANT ALL OF US TO GO HOME AND I WANT EVERYTHING TO GO BACK TO NORMAL". He looks back at Rachael who glares back at him from the floor "and if that means that I have to kick your ass, then so be it, old lady".

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?" She snaps her fingers again and all the robots come after them "KILL HIM NOW". A set of robots come after Justin from behind, but a bolt of lightening destroys them before Justin has time to react.

Brick laughs as he floats a little, electricity flows around his body "this is how it feels to go after what you want, Justin. Do you like it?"

"YEAH" Justin zooms upward and smashes another robot, then another, and another. Like a bullet he ricochets off from one robot to another leaving behind explosions and fire in his wake.

Rachael fearfully watches the chaos unfold "w…what's going on?" she looks in front of her and instantly dodges a lightening bolt; it explodes against the wall behind her flinging her towards Brick.

Brick then moves forward and collides his fist with her face; she is thrown backwards for the third time that day. she holds her face and snaps her fingers sending more robots his way, Brick smiles allowing his electrical energy to turn the robots into scrape metal "I'm allowing my boy to become a man and in the meantime…..". his energy blasts her against the wall holding her there, he then fly's up and kicks her hard on the head, smashing her head deep into the concrete wall, he slides her to the floor with his foot and stands on her head "you have wasted all these years chasing after me, well here I am. Now that you have me, are you happy?" Rachael screams out and the vibration knocks Brick off of her, he lands on his feet a good distance a way. He gets up again and instantly zooms towards her "your mine Rachael and you're going to pay for everything you have done to my family". He's no longer holding back "this ends now".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Blossom runs down the halls along with the others in her group, she knew she was close to finding Justin and Brick. She then looks ahead of her and notices the door to the left of her pop open, another blond haired woman dashes out in front of her with a huge laser gun. Blossom stops "what the…"

The female shoots her gun off at Blossom; the red head dodges it and covers Bella while the others behind her scatter "your reflexes are as quick as ever red".

Boomer and Butch look at the woman wide eyed, as blossom straightens up eyeing the woman confused "Femme Fatale?"

The older woman takes out a small electronic device from her pocket and presses it "surprised to see me?" she throws the device on the floor and it beeps "well it has been a while, but you're not the one I have business with". Suddenly the device explodes and a thick layer of smoke engulfs the area, the Powerpuffs instantly shield the kids and butch charges forward with his gun. However to his shock femme dashes past him and heads for boomer "hello lover".

Boomer dashes backwards and snaps his fingers sending a vibration wave right at her. In that split instant femme presses another button on her gun and a force field engulfs around her while the others brace themselves against the impact "what the hell?"

Femme smiles at him "you'd be surprised at what these guns can really do. They are specifically tailored to survive your powers". She grabs the handle of the gun and pulls out a long blade dagger "antidote X blade isn't it cute the handle is dark blue". She stares dreamily at him, "I think it matches your eyes, what do you think my love?"

"I think you're a psycho" Boomer says annoyed, he zooms towards her, eyeing her mid section.

Femme smiles "oh darling, are you finally going to fly into my arms….?" To her shock, boomer fist makes a direct contact with her mid section. She spits up blood and is launched past Butch, the powerpuffs and the kids. She tries to avoid hitting the wall by digging her dagger into the ground, slowing her down just short of the wall. She kneels there and coughs for a while spitting up more blood, she was wearing impact protection in case of direct impacts like this from the supers. But this was harder then usual, direct impact would have killed her "that…was…..powerful….."

The smoke cleared and the girls were able to see boomer, blossom was the first to notice him "whoa, uh boomer, are you ok?"

Femme flips out "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING HIM YOU BITCH?"Guess femme was ok after all. She picks up her gun and dagger again and smirks at them pretending she didn't just get the snot knocked out of her "My beloved is just playing hard to get".

Boomer fumes at her "I'M NOT YOUR DAMN BELOVED".

Buttercup eyes him suspiciously "what's she going on about boomer?"

Boomer stutters "I…I don't know"

Blossom eyes him also "she seems a bit into you right now".

"That's her problem" Boomer says defensively.

Butch grins at him "dude how did she even know where you were?"

"Why are you asking me? Boomer says outraged.

Bella leans close to Megan and whispers to her "well he is the god of love and passion; I suppose anyone could fall for cupid".

Megan frowns "still, he doesn't seem like the cheating type".

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW" Boomer frowns at them "your uncle boomers not a cheater, she's just a crazy middle aged woman who thinks she loves me just because I kicked her butt".

"YOU JERK" femme yells drawing everyone attention to her "stop talking about me like I'm not here".

Suddenly Bubbles who had been quiet up until now, stands up and glares at femme "don't you have anything else better to do with your life then to chase after other women's husband's, you old fuck". Everyone there stares at her shocked and wide eyed, that was something they would expect buttercup to say.

Femme smiles at her with a cocky attitude "just showing him what it's like to be with a real woman". She smugly looks off to the side and laughs "silly little girl, can't you tell when you are…" She didn't have the time to finish that sentence, before receiving a head butt to the face from bubbles.

Bubbles then spin kicks her in the head launching her all the way down the hall. Everyone there stares at her wide eyed, a bit wary of her not wanting to say anything in her presence. Bubbles looks back at them "what? She was annoying me". She then looks over at boomer and frowns, she walks over to him "Honestly I turn my back on you for one day and you charm yet another girl".

Butch laughs "told you boomer's a playa".

Buttercup nudges him in the rib cage "you're so not helping idiot".

Boomer sighs in defeat "sorry bubbles, it's not like I do it on purpose. I wasn't even nice to her".

Bubbles look softens and she hugs him "I know babe, you just can't help being adorable".

"Hey guys" everyone turns to Blossom who was the one who spoke "there's a red door at the end of this hall". They all look to see where femme fatale laid completely unconscious near the red door. They ignore her and walk towards the door; Blossom grips the doorknob but can't open the door "it won't budge".

Megan walks up to it and punches the door, the hallway shakes a bit but the door still stands "I wonder what's behind it".

"It's the doorway to HIM's lair"

The group turns to look at where the voice is coming from; they see a red headed woman in a black business suit "princess?"

Princess gives them all a blank look, she also looked tired, and her eyes were blood shot as if she had been crying for a long period of time. In her left hand she cradled a vial with what looked like a tiny human being trapped inside of it. She looks at the vial a bit, then back at them "you can't get in using brute force, you're going to need a key". She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a red key, she then walks over to Blossom and hands it over to her. She looks up at blossom but her eyes never truly meet the others "Brick and your son are inside, their fighting Rachael".

"Um thanks" Blossom looks at her for a while, something was wrong with princess, it was as if her spirit was broken, like nothing mattered anymore, not even defeating them "Princess, are you alright?" princess doesn't answer, she holds the vial close to her heart and turns around to walk away from them. This worries blossom even more "why are you helping us?"

"Nothing matters" Princess says quietly "I got what I wanted; as far as I'm concerned it's all over".

Blossom looks confused "what do you mean?"

Buttercup touches Blossoms shoulder "hey Blossom, we don't have time for this, we need to get going".

She knew Buttercup was right, still she couldn't help but look at princess one last time "alright, thank you princess". The other woman doesn't respond, she simply keeps on walking with the vial clutched in her hand. Blossom turns to the door and uses the key to open it, she glances back in princess direction for a moment before entering the room with her group in tow. They all enter the room and close the door behind them.

Princess keeps walking but then slows down a bit and stops to lean against the wall "I'm sorry Elmer, I couldn't get your body back. I was double crossed; I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, I promise I will make it up to you, the only way I know how". She slides down the wall until she is sitting on the ground, remembering what happened a mere hour ago.

**[An** **hour earlier]**

"SHIT" Princess screams out as she spots brick and Justin in the monitors, she felt like she was losing her mind. Everything was falling apart, soon Brick will be there to kill her, it's over, there was nothing more under her sleeve. In her moment of anxiety and fear, she thinks of the reason she got involved in this in the first place "Elmer". Suddenly something comes to her forcing her to scream out "HIM? HIM WHERE ARE YOU? HIM?" She wasn't ready to die yet, she has to get to Elmer, she runs out of her office and towards the staircase. When she hits the above level and runs down the hall. She then glances up at the security cameras, she knew she was probably being watched but she didn't care. She finds the red door and opens it running through "HIM"; the door closes behind her as her body is engulfed in the darkness of the room "HIM?" She stands in the dark room and looks around, soon she feels herself sinking through the floor slowly. She screams as she sinks deeper and deeper into the ground. She sinks all the way through and falls through the ceiling of her office and right onto her desk. She falls on her back and a shot of pain vibrates through her body. She recoils within herself huddled in absolute pain; she hasn't realized the two occupants in the room with her.

"Did you call me Princess?"

Princess looks over at the person talking; she glares at HIM and Rachael "d…damn you".

Rachael laughs "ooh did you have a little accident? We're so sorry, dear".

"_Poor little_ _thing_" HIM chuckles with her "_it_ _seems_ _as though_ _she_ _has_ _gone_ _through_ _the_ _wrong_ _door_". The two laugh at her for a while.

Princess could feel the tears welling up in her eyes "STOP IT, stop your fucking games, I'M DONE, DO YOU HEAR ME, DONE".

Rachael frowns "what is she talking about?"

"_Haven't a clue_" HIM says casually standing there in utter amusement.

"The vial" Princess says as she slowly pries herself off the desk.

"Come again?" Rachael says

Princess growls and pulls a gun from her desk drawer pointing it at her "I want the vial, you owe it to me".

"But I haven't gotten what I wanted" Rachael says casually

"BULLSHIT" princess shoots Rachael in the shoulder and to both of their surprise Rachael screams out in pain "I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO". She then points the gun at HIM who simply smiles at her "the deal was for me to help you with your plans to get rid of Brick and his family. THAT'S ALL; you didn't say I had to succeed". She shakes a little as tears flowed down her face "I gave you both every resource at my disposal. My factory, my money, my army and every person that's died along the way, I helped you with that. I want my husband and I want his body back".

The room is quiet after a long while before HIM speaks "I _suppose_ _you're_ _right_".

Rachael still nurses her already healing gun shot wound "what? I'm not giving her shit".

"_Now, now Rachael" _HIMsays_ "we owe this woman her reward in appreciation for everything she has done for us". _Heraiseshisclawanda puff of redsmoke swirlsaroundit,the _ "here you are my dear, Elmer's soul"._

Princess lowers the gun and places it in her holster attached to her hip "E…Elmer". The vial floats into her hands and she stares at it, her whole body shook as she holds it like a precious jewel "its ok sweetheart, everything is going to be ok. I'm here now, we can be together again, but this time I will do right by you, I promise".

Rachael looks at her in disgust "pathetic, I'm out of here, I've got my own fight to win", she disappears to go meet brick and Justin in her final battle.

Princess glares at HIM "where's his body?"

HIM floats over to an armchair at the left side of the room _"ah yes, the body_. _I have quite_ _a fun little_ _fact_ _to share with_ _you on that"._

"What?" Princess says getting anxious again, she was so close to getting her husband back. Desperation, anxiety, fear and the unbearable need to return back to her original life, it was all taking it's toll on her mind "what, what, what….WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? JUST GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY".

"_Patience my love"_ HIM says _"not_ _many mortals know this,_ _but_ _the soul of a_ _human can_ _only stay_ _out of_ _it's_ _body for so_ _long before_ _it can no longer_ _be returned"._ Suddenly a large jar appears in front of him filled with what looks like chunky meat chili _"if you can remember_, _your dear husband_ _was cut up_ _into_ _many_ _pieces and_ _his guts decorated_ _your overly_ _expensive_ _bedroom"._

Princess stares at the jar and her world turns upside down, her body shakes uncontrollably and clutches her stomach "No….no".

"_Yes, as promised, your husbands body" _HIM says smiling casually_ " even if you were able to complete the deal on time, returning his soul to such a mangled body, well….lets just say being dead would have been an act of mercy"._

Princess sinks to her knees and throws up all over the floor, she coughs a little before gazing her watery red eyes up at HIM again "you knew all along…you knew…you knew…you said you would have returned his body back to normal…..". She throws up again and screams sobbing uncontrollably.

HIMwatches the sceneextremelyamused_ "hmmm, did I? My memory is just awful but I don't believe I ever said that". __ "What a truly productive day, you ladies have been most entertaining. I haven't had this much fun since the good old days, when I fought against the powerpuff girls. You remember those days, don't you Princess?"_

Princess cries clutching the vial "No…Elmer, I can't live without you in my life….I….I need you".

HIMrollshiseyes_ "Elmer…Elmer….Elmer my god, you're like a broken record. When you were a kid all you wanted was to be a powerpuff girl, when did that change?" _He looks over at her and sees anemotionally broken woman_, _sobbing and crying over a puddle of herown vomit. For some reasonhe nolonger found her amusing_ "If you insist on carrying on like this then I suppose I will have to amuse myself with watching Rachael's fight", _he floats up and disappearsleaving Princess alone to her misery.

**[Back to the present]**

She didn't really expect to see the powerpuffs at the red door; she was just aimlessly walking around. She didn't regret giving the key to blossom; she didn't even care about the fact that this was the first time in 30 years that she had seen the supers. She didn't care "I was so lonely before I met you Elmer, I had everything I could ever want, but the only thing I never truly had was a friend". She holds the vial to her heart "I treated you like garbage, and through it all, you stood by me. You never left my side, you must be lonely right now too, aren't you Elmer?" She smiles and uncorks the vial releasing the soul; it floats up into the air. There was a sad look on Elmer's face before he was pulled into the great beyond, Princess Smiles as the soul drifts away "I'm not abandoning you Elmer". She can't go back to the lonely, empty life she lived before "I'll be by your side again", she takes her gun from the holster on her hip and points it at her own head "you'll never be lonely again Elmer, I'll be by your side forever", without another word she smiles, pulls the trigger and succumbs to the everlasting darkness.

**[Inside of HIM'S dimension]**

Blossom looks back at the red door that closed behind her and the others "no….did she?"

Bubbles looks over at her concerned "what is it Blossom?" everyone else looks her way.

Blossom puts her hand to her chest; she could feel a great amount of sadness and loneliness. Then suddenly, she felt nothing at all, she sighs and forces herself to turn away from the door "it's nothing". She has to move on, they have to end this, they continued to walk in the dark until the room turned blood red.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Justin zooms through one robot after another, explosions, fire, wreckage, it was like something out of an action movie, and he loved every moment of it. He was never allowed to use his powers with such reckless abandonment; as a matter of fact he was only allowed to truly go wild with his powers when he was training with his dad. The chaos and fast pace nature of this situation was amazing, fun, and most of all "awesome". He glances down to where his father was fighting Rachael; the two were an absolute blur. Rachael with her red shadow powers desperately trying to defend herself against Brick's rapid attacks, yet there were a few things that Justin has noticed. Rachael would attack brick; the red head would defend himself, then counterattack with something even more powerful. This would force Rachael to sic a few robots at him, in turn Brick tears through the robots like paper and attacks Rachael like a wrecking ball. Watching this Justin wondered how his father was feeling; the look on his dad's face was a clear indication that he was not having fun. Something else appears out of the corner of his line of vision "Mom?"

Blossom and the others emerge from the shadows, she looks at the chaos around them "ok everyone scatter". Everyone except Bella instantly scatter to take on the increasing number of robots. Blossom fly's over to Justin taking on some robots herself "Justin", she embraces him and he hugs her back "you're alright too, I'm so glad".

Bella checks her gun again "3 out of 5 bars are full, mom".

"Just wait Bella" Blossom says

"Hey sis" Justin says casually

"A bit chaotic, Hercules" Bella says equally calmly

Justin excitedly floats out of Blossoms arms "yeah, isn't it great?"

Brick is sent hurtling near them and lands on his feet, even if Rachael lands a hit on him she has yet to knock him on his back. He hurls an energy bomb at her hitting her at full force and she blocks with a weak shield causing her to stagger backwards. Brick glares at her but smirks cruelly while charging another energy bomb "running out of time Rachael?"

"SHUT UP" Rachael conjures a black shadow ball and launches him, halfway through spikes burst out of it, Brick ducks to the floor and the ball hits the wall behind him. Rachael screams in frustration and conjures another shadow ball, before she can even launch it she stops. The shadow ball disappears and the red robots flicker in and out of existence. She puts her hand to her mouth and starts coughing uncontrollably.

Brick looks around him and notices for the first time that the others are in the room and the atmosphere was becoming erratic "what's going on?" he then stares directly at Rachael as she turns even more pale and coughs up streams of blood "she really is running out of time".

"Daddy", Bella says running up to him.

"Bella?" Brick scoops her up and hugs her with the gun between them, he then looks at Blossom who looks back at him concerned "Blossom, you're ok?"

Blossom walks up to him and kisses him "Thanks to you", she turns and watches Rachael hurl blood onto the floor "oh my god".

"Dark lord" Bella says disturbed by Rachael's bloody episode "if you are punishing her, I think you can stop now".

"Wow" Justin lands next to blossom "she's not looking so good".

Buttercup and Bubbles have both noticed the robots beginning to fade and float downward, Bubbles looks over at Brick "they're fading".

Butch fires his gun at another robot and Megan tries to punch another but both attacks pass right through them "what the hell?"

Boomer goes over to Brick as the group gather together, he looks over at Rachael and sees her on her knees retching blood all over the floor, her body gets thinner and thinner "yikes, what's wrong with her?"

Butch and Megan join the others and watch Rachael writhing in misery; she stopped puking and keels over onto the floor, a skeletal shell of her former self. Bella buries her face into bricks shoulder "that's enough; please put her out of her misery".

Brick hugs her a bit before putting her down "I can't", he slowly walks towards her "she's dying, nothing can help her now". He moves closer to her and stands before her writhing form, she gasps and breaths raggedly. As he looks at her he thinks about how easy it would be to simply step on her head and crush her brains in. He could feel his children and Blossom tense up a bit, she's probably getting the kids together so that they won't have to watch their father crush a weak woman's skull with his foot. Instead he kneels down and looks at Rachael, he then looks at his watch "you have 10 minutes left".

Rachael turns to lay on her back weakly "There….has…..to…be….a….loophole".

"There was" Brick says "just not in your favor", He stands up straight and looks up "ISN'T THAT RIGHT HIM?"

Both boomer and butch tense up, Boomer then looks over at Brick "he's watching?" The atmosphere turns dark red, then lights up again in a bright red light.

Brick looks back at boomer nodding "He's always watching". He then looks back at Rachael sadly "god's Rachael, all you had to do was let go, we both could have avoided all of this if you would have just left me alone".

"N…not done….yet" Rachael says weakly coughing again, she puts her hand down on the blood soaked floor, trying desperately to try to lift herself off the floor only to fall right back again "s…still have time…..can't stop".

"Rachael" Brick says pleadingly, seeing she like this was slowly melting his icy heart towards her. She was a cruel, vain, selfish bastard of a woman, but seeing her suffer in this way was painful. He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy "you have to let me go, if you don't want me anymore then maybe….."

"_Awwww, going soft on the enemy?, showing mercy? Remember Brick, she did try to kill your children"._

"FUCKING BASTARD" Brick says, "Come out here".

"_Such a beautiful family"._

Blossom jumps along with her kids as HIM appears on their right side "HIM", she holds her children protectively.

"_Hello Blossom, you poor thing, aren't you jealous that Brick is showing Rachael all this attention?" _ HIM says smiling mischievously.

Blossom glares at him venomously "you tricked her, didn't you?"

Megan eyes HIM confused "what's that? And why is it in a tutu?" She looks over at Justin and Bella wondering the same thing the other two are wondering, what exactly was so scary about this high heeled wearing freak?

"Not now Megan" Butch whispers to her cautiously, they all stay right where they are for the time being.

" _Oh blossom" _ HIM says floating down to the ground _" there are no tricks involved at all, I warned her that she only had a few hours to complete her mission. It's not my fault that time has passed by sooooo fast"._

"Like hell it is" Buttercup blurts out.

"No" Brick says "he's right; the passage of time was not controlled by HIM". He looks back over at Rachael, who was lying still but still alive "it was controlled by Rachael; she had 45 minutes left before we started fighting each other. Normally she would have had at least 30 minutes by now, but you made it so that the usage of her powers would speed whatever time she had left. The more she used up, the more minutes flew by".

"_So inquisitive" _HIM says smiling at Brick, he then looks on at the other two brothers _"you boys have grown to be such smart, handsome men. Yes it's true, guilty as charged, it was taking a bit long for her to defeat you all, so I grew impatient and decided to speed things up"._ He walks toward Butch and Boomer _"My boys, you were forcing her to use her powers the whole time you attacked her and her robots. Papa's proud of you"._

Butch growls at him "get away from us".

Boomer also eyes him dangerously "we weren't your boys 20 years ago, we were nothing but a bunch of failures to you".

"So fuck off" Brick says, suddenly coughing from Rachael brings his attention back to her. He then looks back at his watch "5 minutes left".

Blossom frowns deeply "Brick, is there anything we can do?"

HIM floats up towards the ceiling _"all you can do is watch her die, and the sooner the better". _He takes out a small pink tinted glass bottle _"now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare my vanity for the newest addition", _he chuckles and disappears.

Brick kneels back down to look at her "Rachael…"

"Y…..you lied to me…." Rachael says faintly "you….never thought I was beautiful…you…never …loved …me".

Brick thinks to himself, from what he understood about her deal with HIM, the goal was to make brick hers alone. She in turn must have come up with the plan to kill his family, hoping it would force him to be with her. However … his eyes light up as if a light bulb flashed in his head, he looks back at Blossom and the two reds look at one another. At that moment Blossom knew what he was going to do, he was going to free her soul. Brick looks back at Rachael "it wasn't a lie, I really did love you and I still do".

Rachael coughs a little "w…what?"

Brick looks at his watch again, 3 minutes to go "I love you Rachael", He reaches out and gently pets her hair, looking kindly into her eyes "you've won, you finally have me". He leans downward and kisses her on the forehead and pulls her head into his lap.

Rachael looks at him for a while, then she cries tears slowly fall down her sunken cheeks "Justin, I love you too…." She closes her eyes in utter bliss "I'm …..S…so happy…we're finally….together".

Brick gives her a gentle smile and glances briefly at his watch, one minute to go "yeah we are, you look tired, come to bed".

Rachael bodies slowly starts to fade "I'll….see….you…in the …morning; we…have…a lot….to catch up on". She slowly raises her hand to touch his face "don't…we ….love".

Brick leans into her touch "yeah….. Goodnight Rachael".

Rachael closes her eyes "goodnight….." she fades away, never to be seen again.

Everyone there stands still watching; Bubbles and boomer hold each other in comfort. Blossom holds her children close, Bella is teary eyed and so are Justin and Megan. Butch and Buttercup kept quiet and looked off away from the scene. Suddenly the ground began to shake a little, it was a light tremor, Blossom floats with the kids in tow and the others do the same "what's going on?"

Brick gets up and floats over to blossom and the others, they all hear HIM's anger filled voice vibrate through the air in a heated growl, Brick smirks "he's pissed off, he must of really wanted Rachael's soul".

The ceiling opens up above them and a giant 20 foot, muscle bound HIM glares angrily down at them _"__** THEN I WILL COLLECT ALL OF YOURS".**_

The supers all stand there on guard and ready to fight, suddenly Megan speaks out sarcastically "wow, real scary".

Bella chuckles "Now he's an even bigger douche bag with a tutu on".

Blossom looks down at her shocked "Bella", she hears Brick chuckle in the background "Brick".

"Well it is kind of funny" Brick says, the tension in the room has been slightly broken. HIM growls angrily again and opens his mouth wide blasting a destructive beam directly at Brick. The red head is about to defend himself when suddenly Justin gets in front of him and puts up a shield blocking the ray. Without another word he zooms directly at HIM and punches him in the face.

Blossom freaks a little and floats up a little "Justin", Brick holds her back and grabs her shoulder "Brick, you're just going to let him….."

"Just watch" Brick says looking up at the scene, they all watch as Justin zig zags, swirls and circles around HIM's head. He punches HIM's left cheek, then circles back around and punches his right cheek.

Bubbles grins "he's using your strategy blossom".

"You think so?" Blossom says, as they watch HIM struggle with Justin's fast pace movements. As they watch him they are reminded of their childhood. They remembered being brave, fearless, courageous but more importantly as they watched Justin chuckle after landing another hit on HIM's face, they remember how good it felt to fight a monster. Blossom steps away from Bella, confident that she will be ok and smiles wildly at her sisters "LET'S KICK HIS BUTT". The girls instantly zoom out to join the fight, colors of blue, green, red and pink ambush HIM.

The Ruffs look at the display for a minute; they had never fought a monster before. It was certainly interesting to watch, Brick floats up grinning at the other two "are we going to let the stupid girls have all the fun?" He zooms out to fight along side his son.

"Hell why not" Boomer says zooming out; Butch laughs like a maniac and zooms out also to join the fight.

HIM staggers and teeters off to the side _"OW, DAMMIT STOP IT YOU MISERABLE BRATS"._

"I see now" Bella says looking out at everyone beat the mess out of HIM, she notices that HIM shrinks smaller and smaller with each blow the supers delivered "fear gives him strength".

"Yeah" Megan catches on "if no one is scared of him then he loses his power". She watches her manic father rip off HIM's claw and buries it deep into HIM'S stomach causing him to yell out in utter pain. Megan grins at Bella "still, I feel kind of left out".

"Me too" Bella says, she then decides to check her gun's energy monitor. She smiles seeing that all five bars are full "oh my guns recharged". At this moment they suddenly see HIM shrinked down to his original size colliding with the floor. She tries to hold back her laughter while watching HIM's bruised and battered face. She then points her gun at him and smiles "well I don't feel left out anymore", she shoots HIM in the face and the blast is powerful enough to blow HIM clear through a wall.

The atmosphere around them flickers and fades, within seconds the area around them changes back into an ordinary office room, even the door changes back to normal. Blossom and the others land; she then looks over at Brick who is now standing next to Bella "is it finally over?"

"Looks like it" Brick says casually "Rachael's soul has moved on, and we got to pummel HIM, NEXT STOP HOME". Everyone claps and cheers as they move towards the door to leave, Brick glances back at where HIM had been blasted and sees that the villain is no longer there. They were done, for now at least.

The kids were the first to exit the door and moved ahead of the adults, bubbles yawns and wraps an arm around boomer's causing the other to smile "can't wait to get back to our baby". The two blonds run into Butch and Buttercup who have stopped in their tracks.

Boomer looks around them to see what everyone is looking at "what's up?"

Bella puts her hand to her mouth in shock "oh my god". The kids and their parents see the dead body of a woman laying there with her brains blown out, a freshly fired gun still clutched in her hand.

Blossom picks Bella up and hides her face in her shoulder "princess…why?"

Butch frowns at the scene as Megan hides her face into his side, clutching him "what the hell was her story in all of this?"

"Who cares?" Brick says eyeing her coldly "she's probably happier this way anyway". He looks over at Justin who looks everywhere else but at the body and decides they have had enough excitement for one day. Without another word the group moves on, it was time to go home.

Author's end note: I wanted to take some time to explain something in this chapter on Rachael's death. I know she's the bad guy, I know she did a lot of things to Brick's family and I know she's a bitch. However, watching someone die slowly and painfully while spewing gallons of blood everywhere is enough to make anyone feel sorry for her. Personally I think that mercy and forgiveness is all in human nature. In the midst of all the fighting and chaos, watching her die like this becomes a surreal moment for everyone there. It's a moment where all of their hatred, vengeance and anger disappear and is replace with sympathy and empathy for a person suffering from a fate worse then death. Another thing if Princess was your favorite character from the series, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. I just saw her as a spoiled brat, not exactly evil incarnate. So I wanted to give her a reason to do the things she did and I wanted to show that even a villain can be in love.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: there's going to be a little reference to the afterlife in this chapter. Just to let you know before you read that I have nothing against religions or those who believe in them. Our species is comprised of variously diverse beliefs, thoughts, and practices from all walks of life and I for one embrace every one of them. What you will read is simply my interpretation of heaven and hell and religion as a whole, I apologize ahead of time of any of you are offended.

Chapter 17

The supers and their children all separate to their individual homes deciding to visit the professor at the hospital in the morning. For now all that mattered was getting the kids home and in their beds. Buttercup and butch arrive at their apartment with Megan dropping in and out of sleep in Buttercups arms. They take her into her bedroom and lay her down on the bed to sleep; Butch then takes off her power gloves and shoes. Megan sleepily smiles at him as Buttercup pets her hair "how did I do today dad?"

Butch looks back up at her and smiles at her kindly "you did good kiddo", he pulls the blanket over to cover her and kisses her on the forehead "how about tomorrow you show me some of those cool moves you used today?"

Megan instantly sits up and holds his hand, staring at him excitedly "really? You want me to train with you?"

Butch blinks at her "well yeah, you seem surprised".

"I just thought….." Megan blushes a little in her pause.

Buttercup smiles "you thought that we wouldn't let you train with us because you think we see you as a weakling". Megan nods not looking at Butches eyes, Buttercup smiles and sighs, looking at Butch "well, what do you think about that dad?"

Butch smiles back at her "I think that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard", he sits closer to Megan and puts his hand on her head, caressing her "you were never weak to me baby girl". He grins and takes buttercups hand in his "your mother and I look out for you and fight for you because we love you, not because we think you're weak".

"That's right" Buttercup says "we're family, that's what family does for one another".

"But" Butch says looking into Megan's eyes "if you still think you can learn something from me, I'd be happy to show you a move or two".

"And" Buttercup eyes Butch "we can step back and let you fight your own battles, this way you can build more confidence in you own skills".

Megan smiles brightly "thanks mom, dad", she yawns.

Butch gently leans her back onto the bed "get some sleep, my queen, you got a long day tomorrow".

Buttercup hugs and kisses her "goodnight, babe".

Megan drifts a little "night mom, night dad".

Meanwhile: at Bubbles and Boomers house

Boomer takes his baby from his mother and smiles at the infant "hey there big guy", the baby is asleep but squirms a little getting use to the new set of arms holding him "Michael, that name suits you".

Elizabeth smiles as the baby in Boomers arms snuggles against him "he's an absolute angel, it was no trouble at all". She looks over at bubbles smiling "did everything go over ok? I was so worried about you all".

Bubbles sighs remembering the hardship they went through at the villains base "it was mentally, physically and emotionally tiring. Let's just say we've seen enough action to last a lifetime". She stands by Boomer smiling at Michael as he sleeps on "all we thought about was getting back to our baby".

Elizabeth hugs the both of them and gets her coat "well I'm just glad it's finally over, I'll be back tomorrow and I'll go with you all to see the professor". She plants a kiss on boomer's, Bubbles, and Michael's cheeks and heads for the door "goodnight children, I'll see you tomorrow", they both say goodnight and Elizabeth leaves the new family to themselves.

Meanwhile: at blossom and Bricks house

Blossom covers Bella as she falls asleep "goodnight sweetheart".

"Goodnight, Athena" Bella smiles as she falls deeper into her slumber.

Blossom chuckles and gets up wondering if she'll ever grow out of referring to her mother as a goddess. She walks by Justin's bedroom seeing Brick putting him to bed; he says his goodnights and meets Blossom in the hallway. Blossom wraps her arms around him and kisses him "god, it's finally over".

Brick smiles and hugs her back "yeah", he looks into her eyes giving her another kiss "you ok? You gave me kind of a scare back there". He looks at her seriously "If I lost you, the streets would run red with the blood of everyone that had a hand in your demise. I mean it; I would have killed everyone in my path if it meant protecting you and the kids".

Blossom smiles "I love you too, psycho", they stare at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter together. She slowly stops and gazes into his eyes "well lucky for the rest of the world that I'm ok, somebody's got to keep you in check". She goes into their bedroom but turns and looks back at him "you coming to bed?"

"In a minute" Brick says giving her one last kiss before walking towards the front door. He steps out the door and into the night air; he then floats up to the roof and sits there staring at the moon. After a while of sitting there he smiles sensing another presence next to him "hey monkey man".

Mojo Jojo grins at him for a moment "hello son", he stares at the moon in quiet silence along with Brick "the war is over young warrior, now you can relax in the peace that you have earned. You have fought a terrible battle, but now it is over, done, finished, completed and now you shall reap the spoils of your victory. Spoils meaning the peace and safety of your family, victory meaning you have won against your enemies and are now the victor". Mojo stops when brick glares at him "what?"

Brick rolls his eyes and mimics mojo's annoying speaking habit "it annoys me when you talk like that, repeating everything you say in different ways. You say the same things over and over again, you say things the first time then say it 12 more other times, therefore annoying me to no end i.e. pissing me off, putting me in a bad mood because I dislike it, hate it i.e. the opposite of like, which is dislike for the way you talk. The words that come out of your mouth displease me ….."

"ALRIGHT I GET IT" Mojo jojo yells at him "AND STOP TEASING THE WAY I TALK YOU LITTLE BRAT".

Brick bursts into a fit of laughter "now you see my pain?" he stops laughing and looks at him thoughtfully "why me? Why didn't you appear in front of Butch or Boomer?"

Mojo Jojo is about to speak but watches out for his old speaking habits "you are the leader, you bring everyone together in battle. I have always believed in my boys, but I had especially high expectations for you. You failed to be a true leader when you were a child; this was your chance to make up for it".

Brick smiled, guessing this meant he did well "so what now?"

"I'm going back to where I belong" Mojo says looking over at him "I came to help you, now there is nothing more I can help you with. Everything else that comes up, you can handle yourself; as a matter of fact there is one more thing you should attend to".

Brick tilts his head a bit "what?"

"Do you always talk to yourself when you're alone?"

Brick turns around and sees Justin floating up the side of the house "shouldn't you be in bed?"

Justin floats up and sits next to his father "I can't sleep".

"I don't blame you" Brick says, he looks over at his other side where Mojo has apparently disappeared for good "would you think I'm crazy if I told you I was talking to your dead grandfather?"

Justin doesn't really have a specific reaction to that "I'd believe anything at this point". He looks out into the suburban neighborhood of Townsville in deep thought. There's something that he has been waiting to ask him ever since he saw his father kill all those soldiers. He hesitates for a moment before deciding to go for it "so, you were a rowdyruff boy? That's kind of cool". Brick doesn't really respond for a while and continues to look out at the neighborhood; Justin looks at him again "it's not surprising, you being a villain and mom being a super hero. You guys have always been total opposites from each other, there was a time where you were the fun one and mom was the boring one, but I don't think that now".

Brick glances at him from the side "it's more fun being the bad guy then it is the good guy".

Justin smiles fully "aren't you afraid of being a bad influence on me? I might turn into a villain".

Brick chuckles "you don't have it in you kid, you're too much like your mom and you're smart enough to not follow in my foot steps".

Justin looks off again, his smiles fading a little while remembering what his dad did back at the fortress "it still bothers me a little".

Brick nods "I know"

"But what bothers me even more" Justin looks fully at him "the fact that you're my dad and I know nothing about you. The last thing I want is to be like you, that's a given, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know all about you, starting with how you were created".

Brick looks at him now and grins "well son, I and your uncles were created in a prison toilet by a talking evil monkey whose giant brain protruded out of his head and had to be covered with a helmet".

Justin stares at him for a while and frowns "well if you're not going to take this seriously dad…"

Brick starts laughing "I'm being honest; your mother told you already how she and your aunts were created by your grandfather".

"The sugar, spice, and everything nice story?" Justin says "who doesn't know the powerpuff story?"

"True" Brick says "but nobody really knows how the rowdyruffs were created. You see, your other grandfather, my dad, was the arch nemesis of the girls. They fought each other almost on a weekly basis; however Mojo Jojo was defeated at every turn, so he decides to beat the girls at their own game by creating his own version of the Professors creations. So he gathers together ingredients for what little boys are made of in a prison toilet, along with some chemical x he found in there and WHAMO".

Justin blinks at him, he couldn't believe it "but you're so powerful and cool, and strong, it's kind of hard to believe that you were made in a toilet". His eyes widen with the realization of what Brick just told him "wait, you were created by their arch nemesis, which means that you were created to kill mom".

"Yep" Brick smiles "those were the days".

Justin looks at him with fascination "well, I guess you could start from there. I want to know everything".

Brick smiles thinking that this may take all night, but if his son wants to know about him, then he should "ok from here on out no more secrets. I'll tell you everything, starting with how I met your mother", from that moment, brick shares everything with Justin.

5 months later

Things for the supers have gone back to normal, or as normal as they can get. The professor was in a coma for a week after the incident. Everyone came to see him during that time, even Elizabeth who used to be a registered nurse. She always made sure he was well taken care of; when he woke up she continued to look after them causing them to get closer. In a strange turn of events they are now dating. The kids have also returned to their normal lives only because of their past experiences they have grown stronger. Bella is still glorifying her parents and relatives but now considers herself a goddess in training. She has also become even more popular with the boys at her school but she's still pretty close to her father. Megan has definitely grown stronger, she is more confident in her fighting skills thanks to her training with Butch. Justin developed new special powerful moves thanks to Brick, and he actively pursues his film career by submitting his family documentary video to this years Townsville film festival. The same video has also gotten recognition from festival judges in New York, he will be admitted into a film and arts high school when he's old enough then if he chooses to can continue his education in New York with a scholarship. All three kids have gained a full understanding of what their fathers and uncles really were and how important their lives are now. The powerpuffs have all gone back to their normal lives and so have the Rowdy ruffs, there's just one more thing that Butch has to take care of.

In Butch's mind

In the depths of butches mind there was nothing but darkness all around, Butch stands there and grins at the other person there standing in front of him "it's like I said before Jason, I really don't need you, and I think you should go".

Jason glares at him "you asshole, you ungrateful asshole, how could you…." He is interrupted when Butch suddenly covers his mouth and continues to calmly address him.

"I'm not ungrateful" Butch says grinning at him "I'm grateful for everything that you did for me in the past. You saved my life countless times, you helped me keep my sanity through dark times and I thank you for it". He takes his hand from Jason's mouth and smiles at him "now get out".

Jason looks over at him, usually they would go through this, Butch would tell him he has to leave, Jason would get pissed off and start screaming at him to get him to forget the subject. Butch would get pissed and scream at him back and before you know it butch leaves the darkness and wakes up, the problem is unsolved and Jason is still inside of his body. This time though it wasn't working, he could yell, scream and insult butch as much as he wanted, but the raven haired man will not stray away from the task at hand. Jason sighs and looks off "ok".

Butch frowns "ok?"

Jason nods "ok".

Butch tilts his head "that's it, after all this time, you serious?"

"Yeah" Jason says, he walks up to Butch with a smile "I'll leave".

Butch blinks at him "why couldn't you leave before?"

"I lied" Jason says, he looks at Butches face committing his features to memory, he then looks deep into his eyes "it's not that I can't leave your body, it's that I didn't want to leave". He closes the distance between them and rests his forehead on butches shoulder "I never wanted to leave you; the truth is that when I died I was stuck in Hell".

Butch stays where he is, he was use to Jason's closeness, the guy always was touchy feely "wow, there's a hell?"

Jason nods "and a heaven and a limbo, but it's not true what you hear in Sunday school".

"Never went" Butch says looking off into the distance "wouldn't know".

"There's no fire or brimstone" Jason says "but there is torment, loneliness, and sorrow, you constantly have to deal with the repercussions of your actions. Over and over and over again, you're stuck in the madness of your own mind. It's a deep dark pit that I literally had to climb my way out of, after that I became a wandering spirit. The only place I knew where to wander off to was back to my mother's house, when I saw what she was doing to you, I couldn't stand by and let her". He looks back into butch's eyes "if it continued the way it did, you would have gone down the same demented path as I did. Then you would have ended up in Hell, it's terrible down there and you were so young, I wanted to save you from that".

Butch stares at him in shock, all this time he thought Jason was purposely ruining his life but never thought he was protecting his soul "guess I should go to church more often, huh?"

Jason suddenly chuckles and rolls his eyes "oh please, you can go to church as much as you want but if you're a rotten bastard with rotten intentions doing rotten things you'll end up in a rotting hole in the afterlife, that's just how it is". He looks at butch thoughtfully for a moment "but you, my friend, were made for evil but never had a chance to do any truly evil things, so there's still hope for you". Jason closes the distance between them and hugs Butch causing the other male to stiffen "if I could stay with you forever I would, but you already have a love and a family, so I guess I should stop being selfish and let you go".

Butch's eyes widen, was this a declaration of love, butch fights the urge to push him away but Jason lets go of him anyway and begin to walk away. The raven haired male looks off at him with a little concern "so where will you go? Off to stalk and possess another 5 year old boy?"

Jason laughs "no, I have to go back".

Butch looks at him sadly "sorry".

Jason shrugs "don't be, I'm going back with my own set of new memories of the times I spent with you". He smiles flirtatiously at butch "and that alone is my personal heaven". He turns and walks away fading into the darkness "goodbye, if I get reincarnated, I hope I come back as bricks underwear". He laughs, and then disappears.

Butch closes his eyes, then he opens them and wakes up alone in his living room couch. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair "sick fuck"; he looks up at the ceiling and smiles to himself.

Suddenly Megan and Buttercup come out of the bedroom with presents "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREEN".

Butch gawks at them from the couch and blinks at them "Birthday?"

At Bubbles and Boomers house

Boomer had just gotten up and is now by Michaels crib smiling down at him "good morning son". The baby coos and giggles, reaching his little arms up at his father. Boomer reaches out and picks the baby up "let's go find mommy for some breakfast".

Suddenly bubbles and Elizabeth walk into the room with presents, bubbles kisses boomer on the cheek and smiles "Happy Birthday boomy".

"Oh wow" Boomer says smiling as Elizabeth comes up to him giving him a kiss "Thanks you guys".

Meanwhile at Blossom and Bricks

Brick wakes up slowly, and looks up at the ceiling reveling in the relaxed atmosphere of this room, what happened 5 months ago seems like a blur. Brick smiles and slowly gets up, looking next to him and discovering that he is alone in bed "blossom?"

Suddenly the door busts open causing brick to tense up, but he nearly jumps out of his skin when his family rush's through the door shouting "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"My birthday?" he says looking at them wide eyed like a deer in the headlights "oh right, it is my birthday today, but bloss, how did you know?"

Blossom is holding a birthday cake and a present "I just timed it from the day we first met, that was the same day you were created".

Brick quirks an eyebrow "you timed it?"

Blossom rests the cake on the night stand and sits on the bed along with the kids and their presents "well it's kind of hard to forget, it was the first time me and the girls have ever face you guys and it was also the first time I ever kissed you". She leans over and kisses him on the lips "April 27th 1999".

"And I've been coming after you ever since" Brick says smiles brightly at her, then can feel a huge box put on his lap, Justin and Bella smile at him from behind the box "wow, this is a big one".

Justin sits next to him on the bed "we thought you might like this, it's an extension of you after all".

"An extension of me" Brick repeats coyly while opening the box "let me guess", he goes through all the Styrofoam in the box "is it a picture of myself to me autographed by me".

Blossom laughs "just see for yourself, you narcissist".

Brick goes through all the foam and sticks his hand deep into the box "uh oh is it a midget stripper", he stops and his smiles falters a little as he pulls the object out of the box and looks at it mesmerized " how did you….?" What he was holding was an adult sized version of his signature red baseball cap.

Bella looks at him excitedly "every king needs his crown my lord".

Justin smiles up at him "do you like it? We saw your old hat on eBay, well scrapes of it anyway".

Bella crawls over to sit next to Brick "the seller was this guy from California who collects remnants from old super villain who have retired. He found a rotted old red cap with your name written inside of it at the city dumb, see?" she takes the hat and shows him the inside of it with his name on it "mom bought it and helped us fix it so it could fit you again". She looks up and is concerned as she sees tears welling up in Bricks eyes as he stares at it fondly "my lord, does it displease you?"

"No" Brick chokes out smiling at the cap; he remembered how distraught and miserable he was when he lost it. It was the very first time he had ever cried "I never thought I would ever see this again, I …don't know what to say".

Justin takes the cap "here try it on", he puts it on his fathers head and brick gives him a hug.

"Actually" Blossom says smiling "I think it looks better this way", she takes the cap and puts it on bricks head backwards "there much better, what do you think Brick?"

Brick scoops both kids into his arms "next to the birth of you two, it's the best present I have ever received". Blossom joins in the hug and they enjoy the rest of Bricks birthday as a family.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: Hey everyone, FINALLY THE END OF THE STORY. I hit a block in this last installment of the 20 years series, so that's why it took so long to finish. I don't know if I'll do another PPG Fanfiction, I have a couple of ideas in mind but I'm still not sure of what is going to happen in after this. Some of my stories are gold but some I had to abandon or delete because they weren't going anywhere and I wasn't feeling it anymore. If there's one thing I know is that if a story doesn't work for me then it's not going to work for the readers either. So wish me luck in the future.

Final chapter 18

5 years later

It's a bright and sunny day in the summer in Townsville, everyone in the small suburban neighborhood are out on the streets. Some houses have kids playing on the lawn, some are tending to their gardens and others are having barbeques, like the family barbeque at the Utonium house hold. The Professor is in the kitchen preparing the burger meat, since the incident five years ago he has been using a cane to get around but otherwise he is fine. And he is no longer alone, nor is he lonely; he turns around sensing someone else coming into the room "did you get the ribs honey bunny?"

Elizabeth chuckles and rests the rack of ribs onto the kitchen table "sure thing pudding pop". She wraps her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder, looking over at the meat he's preparing "your nicknames are corny".

"Well I happen to think their endearing" The professor says turning to kiss her lips.

"Yeah back in the 60's" Elizabeth chuckles "it's ok though, I like them old fashion". She notices the professor blushing "white guys blushing are too cute". The professor turns fully around and the two share a passionate kiss.

"AHEM"

The aged couple turns to the sound of the voice and sees that it's Blossom, Brick and the twins who are now each 13 years old. Brick laughs "ewww old guy sex".

"Watch it young man" The professor smiles "I'm not dead yet am I?" Brick laughs as Justin and Bella run up to Utonium to give him a hug "and how are my grandchildren? Is your father behaving himself?"

Justin chuckles "so far".

"You never know" Bella says "the days not over yet".

"Ha, ha, ha" Brick says smiling "go play, you little brats".

Justin fly's over Bella teasingly and his sister chases him on foot "TO GRANDPA'S LAB".

Blossom looks over at them "be careful in there, and make sure the danger room level is on 1".

"They'll be fine" Brick says walking up to the professor "can I help you with some of the meat?"

"Sure thing" Utonium says as brick rolls up his sleeves and washes his hands "get started on the ribs".

Blossom stands by the kitchen doorway and watches the two, she remembered when Bella was born and Brick had to bring her back to life. The professor was completely irate but kept his composure when he had a heart to heart with brick himself and realized that the red ruff had a soul after all. He absolutely hated brick for what he had done in the past but supported blossoms decision to marry him because it made her happy. Now look at them, getting along with one another like father and son. Blossom smiles as Elizabeth walks towards her "never thought I'd see the day".

Elizabeth watches Brick and the Professor interact with one another while laughing "you're telling me?"She pats blossom on the shoulder and picks up another couple of pans of food "could you help me take these out into the picnic area?"

Blossom nods "sure" she picks up some of the food and the two women carry the dishes out into the back yard tables.

Brick rubs the herbs and season salt on the ribs then feels someone tapping his shoulder, he then turns to the professor "yeah?"

The professor looks back at him "yeah what?"

"Oh I thought you tapped my shoulder" Brick says

"no wasn't me" The professor then goes over to the sink and washes his hands , he then wraps them in foil wrap and keeps them on the tray on the counter "I'll get the barbeque grill ready".

"Ok" Brick says watching the Professor leave the kitchen, he then turns around to see that the ribs he was working on were gone. Confused he touches the counter and turns around to see if it's on the table, he doesn't see it and scratches his head even more confused. He turns to the counter again and sees the ribs have been put right back on the counter "what the hell?" the shelf above his head opens and a bag of chips ahoy cookies floats over him and towards the kitchen entrance. Brick sighs and grabs the cookies out of the air and puts them back in the shelf closing it. The minute he turns around the shelf opens again, he notices this and quickly closes it "knock it off". All he can hear is the sound of giggling in the air and something swooshes past his head, followed by more giggling.

Brick's face takes on a stern look as he reaches for the foil wrap, suddenly the foil wrap rises up and floats over his head and onto the table behind him. He sighs in frustration "I'm trying to do something here, do you mind?" he hears nothing but silence for a while. He reaches for the foil wrap again and yet again it rises up and floats above his head "come on, I don't have time for this". He reaches for it again and it's taken away again "if I have to come after you, you're not going to like it". Suddenly the foil wrap is dropped on his head, Brick growls "alright that's it"; he floats up and chases his invisible assailant throughout the house. A pillow cushion is flung at his head and he catches it and throws it back hitting the invisible figure, he hears the person falling onto the couch "gotcha" he jumps onto the couch and grabs what he thinks is the invisible person but discovers it's the cushion he threw earlier "cute, very cute". He hears more giggling and swooshing up the stairs, brick is about to follow when he sees boomer come in through the front door.

Boomer looks left and right then at brick "is he in here?"

"Yep" Brick fly's upstairs

Boomer looks back outside and smiles to his wife "he's here honey".

Bubbles walks in with a big bowl of potato salad "told you, where else is he going to go?" she goes through the kitchen towards the back door "hey everyone". She is instantly greeted by the others setting up the tables.

Boomer looks towards the staircase "you need some help brick?"

Brick fly's by and quirks an eyebrow "oh please, I got this, but you could look after the ribs, the dry rub is already on it, just wrap it up".

"You got it" Boomer says, walking into the kitchen.

Brick then turns to the task at hand "come out, come out, wherever you are". He hears giggling in the powerpuffs old room, he opens it up and goes in searching the area "oh where, oh where has my nephew gone". More giggling is heard to the right of him on the other side of the room, he goes over to blossom's vanity and picks up a bottle of baby powder "I know that someone is in this room, and that someone is YOU". He take squeezes the bottle of powder and the smoke from it blows on the invisible figure making them visible again, brick grins triumphantly "well if it isn't my arch nemesis, little mikey".

A small 5 year old boy with neatly combed ash blond hair, which looked white from far away and wearing a white shirt and small blue jeans. He dusts himself off and floats there staring at brick bravely with light blue eyes, he puts his hands on his hips and pushes up his chest "That's **Mighty Mike**, to you evil doer".

"You've got guts Mighty Mike" Brick says wickedly "facing me on my own turf, the lair of the infamous, **Red Eye**".

"Cut the small talk, Red Eye" Michael says "what diabolical plan do you have cooked up this time?"

Brick laugh maniacally "I'm glad you asked Mighty Mike, I will go downstairs into the kitchen and EAT ALL THE COOKIES IN THE SHELVES, MWAHAHAHAHAHA".

Michael gasps "you fiend, I will defeat you". He goes over to the side of the bed and picks up a small hand held vacuum "for I know your weakness".

Brick pretends to be afraid "no, you mean…"

Michael vacuums the powder mess brick created on the floor until it was spotless "that's right, your weakness is household chores".

Brick teeters backwards and leans against the wall of the room "how did you know my one and only weakness". He zooms out of the room and towards the hall.

"You won't get away from me Red Eye" Michael zooms off following him.

Meanwhile

Butch walks through the utonium door way "you know you're in the suburbs when the people leave their doors open".

Buttercup walks in with a bag of sodas and Megan with the plastic cups "well no one was stupid enough to barge in and try anything at the Utonium house, not with us around".

They all look up at the sound of someone shouting at the top of the staircase. Michael zooms and collides with bricks chest, brick falls backwards and lets himself fall to the floor on his back with Michael still on his chest " OH NO, I'm being defeated, you're too strong for me Mighty Mike, **Green** **Goth** help me".

Butch rolls his eyes "dude are we really doing this now, I'm hungry".

Blossom and Bubbles walk back in through the kitchen towards Buttercup and Butch "hey BC".

"Hey girls" Buttercup walks over to them and hugs them.

Brick wrestles around on the floor with Michael "Green Goth, I need some help here".

"Uh yeah" Butch says inching towards the kitchen "I need to replenish my powers with some "magic elixir"", he is about to go get a beer when Megan hops on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck "oh come on, not you too".

Megan chuckles "I've got this one Mighty Mike; you take care of Red Eye".

"Thanks Megan" Michael zooms out from under brick and grabs his foot dragging him off the floor. Brick laughs uncontrollably not being able to hold his character. Butch fly's around bucking Megan to get her off his back.

Boomer enters the room to see what's going on "Hey, hey, hey it's all fun and games till someone gets flung across a room.

Blossom looks over at Michael as he swings brick around by the leg repeatedly "Brick honestly, he's going to break something".

Brick laughs uncontrollably "ok, ok" he pulls his leg away from Michael and floats up right. He then holds Michael in his arms "to be continued".

Suddenly the lab explodes popping the door off its hinges and everyone stops in their tracks, Brick lets go of Michael and heads to the door along with the others "Bella, Justin, everything ok down there?"

Bella emerges from the smoke "MOM, Justin raised the levels on the danger room again".

Justin fly's out and glares at Bella "and Bella crashed another hover board".

"Damn snitch" Bella glares back at him.

"Bella" Blossom says "I told you about the swearing".

"Cool" Michael says "can I play next time?"

"Maybe" Bella says.

Megan gets off butches back "when your one of the big kids".

The professor walks into the kitchen to call everyone outside when he stops to look at everyone in the living room talking amongst themselves and the kids arguing with one another. He smiles while Elizabeth walks up next to him "quite the big family we have here, huh?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth says smiling "CHILDREN", everyone, adult and child alike look over at her "outside, let's get this party started". Everyone goes outside to the back yard where the grill is already cooking hamburgers. Everyone takes their seat and are about to relax when suddenly a beeping is heard.

Everyone looks at Justin's watch which was the source of the beeping. Justin presses the little red button on his watch and talks into it "what is it mayor?"

A tiny holographic screen pops up out of the watch and a young man in his late 30's with brown hair and brown eyes looks back at Justin sternly "there's a giant creature stomping through Townsville on the east side, and a bank being robbed in citiesville, I got the police heading to citiesville now. Which leaves the monster, you got this J?"

"Of course Mr. Mitchellson" Justin says with an equally stern expression on his face "we're on it" The screen goes away and Justin looks at Bella and Megan "you ladies up for it?"

"YES" Bella says enthusiastically

"WAIT A MINUTE" Blossom says "Don't get too excited, we haven't decided on whether you guys can go or not".

"Awww mom" Justin whines "you said we could take over".

"I know what I said" Blossom states sternly "but I meant whenever **we** couldn't do it". She looks over at Brick "right Brick?"

Brick slouches back in his chair "can't an old man retire in peace?"

"You're 38 Brick" Blossom says shaking her head.

"That's at least 100 in dog years" Brick grins at her.

"Brick" Blossom frowns at him.

"I think we should let them handle it" Brick says smiling at her, He then looks over at Justin looking him in the eyes "I believe that they have a strong leader to look out for them, so how about we let them shine for once". Justin looks back at him beaming with pride; the other adults at the table remain quiet in thought.

"Well" Butch says "it's not like they've never done this before".

"I wanna go too" Michael chimes in.

Bubbles puts an arm around him "it's a little dangerous mikey".

"Mighty Mike never runs from danger" Michael says.

Boomer puts a hand on his head "this isn't a game Michael".

"I'll take care of him" Justin says "I trained him on how to use his powers anyway, so he'll be ok with me, promise". He looks over at blossom pleadingly "please mom".

"Let the kids go Bloss" Buttercup says opening up a beer "I actually wanna see how they do".

Blossom groans a little and looks at everyone at the table, then looks at Justin; he had the same fiery spirit as she did when she was a kid. It was the look of a brave, strong, leader "promise you'll be careful and look after Michael, ok guys".

The kids cheer and scatter away from the table to get ready; the adults follow to see them off. Justin zooms out the door and turns to everyone "ok team we're going to split up in two's". He looks over at Bella and Megan who have their hover boards, Megan has her metal gloves and Bella had a net gun "Bella, Megan you two go west for the bank robbers, Michael and I are going after the monster".

"Right" Bella says revving up her hover board.

"You got it leader boy" Megan says charging up her gloves, they both take off in the direction of Citiesville.

Justin floats up along with Michael "ok Mike, like we rehearsed, maneuver 15, you get him high, I get him low".

"ZIG ZAG FORMATION?" Mike jumps up and down excitedly.

Justin smiles at him "yeah, let's go", he takes off and Michael goes with him. The Powerpuffs, The Rowdyruffs and the grandparents all step outside of the house and proudly watch the next generation of hero's save the day.

** THE END**


End file.
